Potter à tout prix !
by Lilisu
Summary: Drago, 11 ans, rencontre son idole lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, et BAM ! Coup de foudre. Saura-t-il avouer ses sentiments à Harry Potter avant la fin de ses études malgré les sales coups du destin (et de ces foutus Weasley, aussi !) ? Heu, bonne question... (T par sécurité)
1. Pretty woman

_Bouh ! Je suis (déjà) de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! (sur HP, quel hasard !) Cette fois, c'est Drago le héros (ce qui change tout de même de Voldemort, vous en conviendrez), comptez sur lui pour étaler tout son mal-être de drama queen à travers les films ! (j'aurais bien fait les livres, mais ma sœur s'est barrée avec la série lors de son déménagement, ouiiiiiin)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pretty Woman**

Drago Malefoy, onze ans, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, espérant trouver chez ses futurs camarades de classe un semblant d'intelligence. Il tomba sur le visage rond et interrogatif d'un garçon totalement paumé et se facepalma intérieurement. Okay, c'était raté pour l'intelligence, cette année.

La prof l'avait donc largué dans un escalier rempli de Sang-de-Bourbe et d'imbéciles. Youhou.

Il commençait lui-même à sentir son QI baisser à vue d'œil, encadré comme il était par Crabbe et Goyle. Il ignorait si la bêtise était contagieuse, mais manifestement, c'était le cas.

Ennuyé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et repartit dans sa contemplation de la petite foule d'élèves de première année. Son regard fut attiré par les cheveux touffus et aériens d'une fille aux dents de castor, qu'il plaça d'office dans la catégorie Rat de Bibliothèque. Elle était derrière un mec roux - sûrement un Weasley, ils se reproduisaient comme des lapins - et un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Drago se déplaça sur la gauche pour apercevoir le visage de ce dernier et, muet, rencontra les yeux les plus verts qu'il ait jamais vus.

Woah. Le blondinet se perdit dans la contemplation de l'autre gamin, détaillant son teint pâle en contraste total avec sa chevelure corbeau, ses longs cils presque féminins, sa taille fine et son derrière rebondi juste comme il fallait. Et au milieu, une paire d'iris aussi vibrants que l'herbe printanière sous le soleil.

Drago soupira, et il jura que le temps s'était arrêté au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur ce spécimen plus que désirable. Il lui semblait même qu'une chanson lascive s'élevait dans le hall, mais il devait être le seul à l'entendre car personne ne réagit.

Son attention, comme magnétisée, retourna au mystérieux garçon, véritable pendant masculin de Blanche-Neige, et c'est là qu'il la vit. La cicatrice.

En même temps, il était dur de la rater, mais les iris verts l'avaient déconcentré.

Bien entendu, il était impossible que Drago Malefoy tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une célébrité ! Quel coup de chance, tout de même, qu'il tombe sur la seule célébrité du monde des sorciers qui ait le même âge que lui !

Bon, les premières impressions sont toujours les plus importantes, réalisa Drago. Il fallait qu'il trouve une phrase d'accroche, une punchline à la fois classe et mémorable, un truc qui lui en boucherait un coin.

"Bonjour, je suis… pas aussi hétéro que je le pensais, apparemment." Hem, non, valait mieux pas commencer par là. Au mieux il le regarderait bizarrement, au pire tout le monde se foutrait de sa gueule.

Non non non, il fallait être subtil tout en montrant honnêtement ses intentions.

Bon, commencer par dire son nom, histoire de montrer qu'il savait qui il était et qu'il était de ce fait un garçon très cultivé.

\- Happy Otter (1) ! balbutia-t-il, heureusement assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

Crabbe lui retourna une œillade étonnée en l'entendant _bredouiller_, mais reprit bien vite sa posture de garde du corps quand Drago le fusilla du regard.

Drago inspira, puis souffla profondément tout en se secouant de bas en haut pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Okay, je suis cool, je suis beau, je suis riche, tout va bien. Oh merde, il est mignon ! murmura-t-il en voyant que Harry se tournait vers lui, curieux.

Bon, Harry le regardait, c'était le moment ou jamais !

\- Alors c'est vrai, ce qu'ils disaient dans le train. Harry Potter est à Poudlard, déclara le jeune homme tout en poussant un YES ! mental pour sa prestation parfaite.

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent et les autres élèves se mirent aussitôt à murmurer.

Bon, il avait l'attention du public, il devait avoir un don inné pour ça ! Drago prit une posture de bad boy et s'avança lentement vers sa proie, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- Lui c'est Crabbe, et lui Goyle.

Traduction : Tu vois ? J'ai deux gardes du corps, ils sont costauds hein Harry ?

\- Et moi je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Traduction : On va se cacher dans un coin pour se faire des bisous ? (_NDA : ils ont onze ans, je vous le rappelle_)

La magie de l'instant s'évanouit sur un rire pas super discret du rouquin.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? s'emporta Drago, repartant automatiquement en mode par défaut, c'est-à-dire le mode Pétasse. Inutile de demander le tien : des cheveux roux et une robe de seconde main. Tu dois être un Weasley ! reprit-il de son ton le plus méprisant.

Traduction : …Ah non, pardon, c'est pas utile là.

Toujours sur le mode susdit (celui qui commence par un P), il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et reprit sa tirade :

\- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres. Fais attention à qui tu fréquentes. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Sur ces mots, il tendit la main à Harry, sûr de lui. Qui voudrait traîner avec un Weasley, de toute manière ?

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour éviter les gens douteux, répondit froidement Harry.

Choqué, sentant son monde s'écrouler, Drago le fixa sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lui tapote l'épaule pour qu'il bouge du chemin.

Attendez… est-ce qu'il venait juste de se prendre un râteau, là ? Et ce ton froid… est-ce que Potter le détestait ? Mais ça s'était si bien déroulé ! Enfin, si on oubliait Weasley, évidemment. Mais Weasley ne comptait pas.

Au bord des larmes, Malefoy se repassa toute la scène tout en se demandant à quel moment ça avait merdé. Et comme pour lui agir comme une candidate de télé-réalité était une convention sociale, il ne se rendit jamais compte qu'il avait agi comme un enfoiré.

Cependant, il y a une qualité qu'on ne peut retirer à un Malefoy : ils sont foutrement têtus. Alors comme ça Harry avait refusé d'être son ami ? (et plus si affinité) Très bien, alors il réessaierait jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne !

L'opération "Potter à tout prix" était lancée !

…

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de se jeter sur son lit comme une princesse Disney le soir venu pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en hurlant "POTTER ME DETEEEEEESTE !"

_Délire à suivre…_

* * *

(1) Trad. = Loutre joyeuse

_Une chtite review siouplaît ? :) _

_A bientôt pour la suite des malheurs de Drago !_


	2. The loveliest of them was the unicorn

_Je vous dis pas le bonheur pour trouver une chanson un minimum sérieuse qui parle de licorne pour la mettre en titre de chapitre…_

_Hrm, bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes top !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : The loveliest of them was the unicorn**

Du côté des avantages : il était seul avec Harry Potter et un chien qui ne pourrait rien répéter à personne si ça dérapait.

Malheureusement, la liste des inconvénients était plus longue. Pour commencer, ses tentatives d'intimider Harry avaient jusque là toutes échoué, la faute à Weasley, à Granger et aux courants d'air. Ah, et Londubat était à blâmer aussi. Lui et sa stupide boule en verre !

Bref. Drago savait qu'il avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs. Il aurait pu s'en tirer avec de l'indifférence de la part de Potter s'il l'avait voulu et s'il n'avait pas fait de son mieux pour se faire remarquer, mais un Malefoy ne devrait jamais inspirer de l'indifférence. Il en allait de la fierté familiale ! Du coup, il n'avait cessé d'asticoter l'objet de ses fantasmes de pré-pubère pour qu'il s'intéresse un minimum à lui, mais l'opération avait pris une direction inattendue.

En fait, il était arrivé à un point où Harry le détestait cordialement. Drago était même sûr qu'il le méprisait, et ça lui était insupportable qu'un gringalet comme Potter, si canon soit-il, le regarde de haut.

La solution la plus logique avait donc été de le dénoncer, ses amis et lui, alors qu'ils enfreignaient l'article 11, alinéa 5 du règlement de l'école : ne pas violer le couvre-feu. Histoire de montrer qui est le patron, quoi.

Sauf que dans sa joie, Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait lui aussi violé et qu'il avait tout intérêt à garder la bouche fermée.

Mais nooooon, la bouche d'un Malefoy ne saurait rester close !

C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva en retenue avec Harry, Weasmoche et Dents de Castor, mais pas n'importe où ! Ç'aurait pu être du nettoyage de tableau dans une classe chauffée, avec de la lumière et personne pour témoigner de sa disgrâce, mais noooon, c'eut été trop simple !

Au lieu de ça, McGonagall avait trouvé drôle de les envoyer dans la _putain_ de Forêt interdite ! Alors que le vieux barbichu l'avait mentionnée dans la même phrase que les mots "mort" et "douloureuse" !

Voilà pourquoi notre diva blonde et gominée manqua de se péter le menton en trébuchant sur une racine au moment où le flash-back narratif s'interrompit. C'est-à-dire… maintenant.

\- …! fit Drago en glissant sur une racine humide qui dépassait du sol à une hauteur non-réglementaire.

Il se rattrapa à un tronc et vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien vu. Parfait. Il était myope comme une taupe de toute manière.

\- Quand mon père saura ça ! C'est du travail de domestique ! dit-il pour rappeler à Harry que, oui, il était toujours vivant, merci pour lui.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu as peur, répondit Harry d'un air absent.

QUOOIIIIII ?! Comment ça, "peur" ? Un Malefoy ne craint rien en ce bas-monde enfin !

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Potter, répondit un Drago piqué au vif.

Il se reprit bien vite, conscient que du temps seul avec HP était un luxe rare. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se rendit compte qu'il ignorait à peu près tout sur lui. Enfin, à part l'histoire du sauvetage du monde magique, etc., etc.

Comment un bébé pouvait-il vaincre un mage noir, c'était un mystère. Peut-être Potter possédait-il un pouvoir magique très rare et puissant qui fonctionnait à l'instinct ? Drago refusait de croire qu'il ait bêtement remporté une partie d'échecs contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de jeter le perdant par la fenêtre du premier étage, c'était juste surréaliste.

Il faillit pouffer en imaginant la scène, mais un bruissement se fit entendre et Drago se rappela qu'il était terrifié, au départ.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? demanda-t-il nerveusement au petit brun.

Drago accéléra le pas, balançant l'énorme lampe qu'on leur avait prêtée à bout de bras. Il entendit Harry encourager le chien derrière lui et grommela "J'ai pas peur !" pour s'en convaincre.

Les minutes passèrent, et Drago pensa soudain qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de profiter de la situation pour essayer d'arrondir les angles avec le Gryffondor.

\- Et donc, tu vis où… ? lâcha-t-il l'air de rien.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, il se retourna à moitié pour voir si Harry le suivait toujours, mais le garçon aidait Crockdur à décoincer sa patte, qui avait atterri dans un trou à quelques mètres de là.

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez. Booon, voilà qu'on l'ignorait maintenant !

Un craquement de branche dans son dos le fit sursauter et eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention d'Harry sur lui. Malheureusement, Drago n'était pas particulièrement à son avantage à cet instant, avec ses genoux jouant des castagnettes et son visage blanc de terreur.

Harry se pencha dans l'obscurité pour tenter d'apercevoir la source du bruit, mais il ne vit rien, vu que la lampe était bien à l'abri derrière un tronc d'arbre.

\- Drago, je ne vois rien, lâcha Harry pour que le Serpentard sorte de sa cachette.

\- Pas mon problème !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit dans le noir sans entendre Drago gémir derrière lui.

\- Fais attention hein…

\- Va falloir parler plus fort si tu veux que je t'entende ! lança Harry. Il n'y a rien, ça devait être un écureuil ou un lapin.

\- Hrm… tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, allez viens !

Il fallut une minute entière pour que Malefoy se décide à retourner sur le sentier, mais il réussit à rassembler ce qui lui restait de courage pour continuer.

Ah, il s'en souviendrait, de cette nuit ! Plusieurs heures en tête à tête avec une star ruinées par une fichue forêt pleine de bestioles flippantes, et puis sales en plus ! Quand son père entendrait parler de ça !

Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade, et il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause d'Harry ou de la forêt. Franchement, mettre des gamins de _onze ans_ dans une forêt _interdite_, quelle idée ! Les profs cherchaient déjà à atteindre les 10% de pertes acceptables ou bien ?

Il devait bien y avoir une loi qui empêche ça, non ? Il fallait qu'il demande à Crabbe de faire des rech… ah, non, il ne savait pas lire, le pauvre naze.

Alors qu'il cherchait une réplique classe à balancer à Harry, histoire de récupérer les points de prestige perdus dans le dernier quart d'heure, Drago remarqua une tache blanche au milieu de tout ce noir. Ils descendirent tous les deux dans un genre de minuscule clairière et découvrirent… une licorne morte.

Les nerfs de Drago auraient peut-être survécu s'il n'y avait eu qu'un cadavre d'animal - sûrement stupide au demeurant -, mais le gars penché dessus et en train de boire son sang lui fit perdre les pédales.

C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy, unique héritier direct d'une grande famille de Sangs Purs prit la fuite à toutes jambes dans la Forêt interdite, laissant Harry seul et sans défense devant un psychopathe. Oh, bien sûr qu'il éprouverait du remord s'il arrivait quelque chose au Survivant ! Mais plus tard, quand il serait en sécurité !

Galvanisé par la peur, Drago fit trois fois le tour de la forêt en courant sans s'en rendre compte, se perdit à cinq reprises et finit par arriver au château, vivant mais exténué, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Les chroniques de Serpentard disent qu'on ne le vit pas pendant deux jours car il s'était enfermé dans une cabine de douche pour noyer sa honte.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Une p'tite review pour la route ? :)_


	3. I need a hero

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je profite d'une pause dans mon boulot pour vous écrire un petit chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous fera rire, en tout cas moi je me suis amusée !_

_Merci aux revieweurs et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : I need a hero**

Harry était à l'infirmerie, et Drago pressentait que ça allait vite devenir une habitude pour l'Elu.

Comment il était au courant ? C'est fort simple : Dumbledore avait appris aux frères Weasley qu'Harry et Weasmoche étaient à l'infirmerie après un tête à tête avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Foutu-Nom et leur avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne.

Du coup, évidemment, toute la Maison Gryffondor avait été mise au courant dans l'heure, Percy Weasley en avait donc parlé à sa chérie, Penelope Deauclaire (oui, Drago était au courant de tous les ragots de l'école), qui avait jugé bon d'en informer les autres préfets de la Maison Serdaigle. Lesdits préfets en avaient discuté en réunion extraordinaire le lendemain matin avec les responsables des autres Maisons en mode "Ohlala, notre prof bègue était donc un psychopathe ! … Quelqu'un me repasse le cake au citron siouplaît ?".

Résultat des courses : Drago était au courant avant la première pause de la journée.

\- QUOIIIIIIII ?! s'était-il écrié en plein milieu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Heureusement, le Professeur Binns étant mort, il n'avait rien entendu. Et Malefoy de continuer sur une tirade enflammée devant une vingtaine de Serpentard et Poufsouffle un brin blasés :

\- Il a failli _mourir_ \- encore - et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?! Bande de cloportes ! Quand mon père en entendra parl… ah, ouais, vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore en fait.

Après quoi Drago était sorti de la salle en courant pour se rendre au chevet de Potter (sans oublier de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, bien entendu), séchant le reste des cours de la journée sans même y penser. Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique, en voyant un siège de toilettes au bout du lit de Potter et finit par l'écarter d'un bout de doigt dégoûté. Drago passa ensuite cinq bonnes minutes aux toilettes pour se laver la main avant de retourner à son poste.

Heureusement pour lui, Madame Pomfresh passa le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau et une penderie non loin du lit de Harry lui ouvrit ses portes pour le dissimuler à chaque passage de sorciers lambda. Quant à Weasmoche, l'infirmière avait dû comprendre qu'il simulait vu qu'il n'était nulle part en vue. Bien fait pour le sale rouquin !

Dans l'après-midi, Drago commença à s'ennuyer, à force de tenir la main d'un petit brun inconscient qui ne réalisait même pas les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour lui tenir compagnie, aussi envoya-t-il un message par Poudre de Cheminette à ses deux lourdauds d'amis pour qu'ils lui apportent autant de friandises que possible. Le blondinet les intercepta à l'entrée de l'infirmerie et les renvoya froidement à leur Salle commune.

Après quoi il disposa les friandises au bout du lit d'Harry (loin de la lunette de WC) tout en revenant se placer de temps à autres juste à côté de l'endormi pour vérifier que tout était bien positionné. Se retrouvant avec trois Chocogrenouilles superflues qui auraient détruit l'esthétique de son offrande à vous filer des caries, le petit garçon haussa les épaules et finit par les manger, cachant les emballages vides sous l'oreiller du blessé.

Puis, têtu, il reprit sa position de veilleur sans oublier d'aller se cacher dans l'armoire quand Hermione et Ron débarquèrent pour voir Harry. Il faillit sortir de sa cachette pour leur péter le nez quand ils posèrent des bonbons en trop sur son œuvre d'art, mais réussit à se reprendre.

Il ressortit une heure plus tard et retourna se poser sur la table de chevet pour dévorer les bonbons des abrutis de Gryffondor. En pleine digestion, Drago sentit alors ses paupières se fermer toutes seules et il finit par s'effondrer, endormi, sur les couvertures d'Harry.

Alors que la soirée engloutissait Poudlard sous une chape d'obscurité, une main osseuse vint secouer l'épaule de Drago et Madame Pomfresh, pas dupe du temps qu'il avait passé dans son antre, l'envoya se coucher dans son dortoir.

Malefoy retourna donc dans les oubliettes en grommelant, puis une idée sournoise lui traversa l'esprit. Beaucoup plus enthousiaste, il s'engouffra dans son dortoir et récupéra des draps et des couvertures qu'il noua ensemble pour fabriquer ce que les moldus appelleraient communément un sac de couchage. Persuadé qu'il venait d'inventer un tout nouveau concept, Drago retourna fièrement à l'infirmerie (en longeant les murs, vu l'heure avancée) et bricola l'intérieur de l'armoire, sa fidèle alliée, pour accrocher sa trouvaille sur la face intérieure de la porte.

Jetant un dernier regard empli de tendresse à l'Elu, il monta dans l'armoire, entrebâilla un peu la porte et grimpa dans son nid douillet, assez solide pour porter un gamin de quarante kilos tout mouillé.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, souffla-t-il juste avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Ah, tenez, il avait oublié de se laver les dents.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil entraient dans la salle par les grandes baies vitrées, mais Drago ne daigna pas se réveiller. Il se trémoussa dans son sac de couchage pour échapper à la lumière, puis eut la vague impression de tourner. Il entendit alors un toussotement amusé, puis sentit les fichus rayons du soleil qui lui perforaient les paupières.

Désormais de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée, Drago ouvrit un œil gris et coléreux et… tomba nez à nez avec Dumbledore, qui le fixait de ses iris bleus avec ce qui ressemblait à de la malice.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, bien dormi ? demanda le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton léger.

\- Heu bah, c'est-à-dire que… heu… oui ? balbutia Drago, paniqué, tout en essayant de se ratatiner au fond de son "lit" pour échapper à l'œil scrutateur du vieil homme.

\- Parfait. Je passerai sur cette violation du couvre-feu si vous retournez dans votre dortoir avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Silencieux et rouge comme une brique, le garçon sortit de ses draps en manquant de se fracasser la mâchoire sur le sol à plusieurs reprises et se dirigea, penaud, vers la sortie. Au moins Potter était-il toujours inconscient !

\- Au fait, je ne vous savais pas si ingénieux ! lança Dumbledore, qui passait décidément une fantastique matinée.

Drago accéléra le pas pour cacher sa honte et courut presque pour retrouver son vrai lit avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Drago se retrouva assis dans la Grande Salle à fixer le plafond magique en priant pour qu'une tornade se déclenche et l'emmène loin du château. Dumbledore, assis à sa place, n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des clins d'œil malicieux, c'était d'un gênant !

Alors que tout le monde s'empiffrait, la porte gigantesque s'ouvrit et Harry, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, entra dans la Salle d'un pas hésitant mais enthousiaste. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant debout, et se sentit paradoxalement heureux quand Harry l'ignora royalement, preuve que Dumbledore avait gardé le secret. Okay, il avait une dette envers le vieux.

Le petit brun prit place à la table des Gryffondor, toujours sans le regarder, et se mit à manger de bon cœur en discutant avec ses camarades de classe, tous surexcités d'avoir une star à leur table. Drago les trouva pitoyables. Puis il soupira en se rappelant que c'était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Deux mois sans Harry, comment allait-il tenir ? Y avait-il au moins des posters à son effigie en vente chez les marchands de journaux ?

Alors que Drago déprimait, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et tapota son verre pour avoir l'attention de l'assemblée. Drago continua de ruminer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une bonne nouvelle : Serpentard avait -encore - gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Le blondinet se mit donc à applaudir à tout rompre comme s'il avait gagné tous ces points tout seul, puis Dumbledore ajouta des points de dernière minute à Gryffondor, ce qui dégoûta absolument tout le monde chez les Vert et Argent.

Peu à peu, les Gryffondor récupérèrent leur retard sur les Serpentard, raflant de peu la Coupe qui leur tendait les bras ! Le premier réflexe de Drago fut de s'indigner, puis, par curiosité, il essaya d'apercevoir le visage d'Harry au milieu de cet enfer rouge et or.

…Et il fondit devant le sourire radieux du petit brun.

\- Aw, qu'il est chou, soupira Drago. C'est décidé, l'année prochaine, je vais me défoncer pour qu'on perde encore !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, la première année s'achève, mais ne vous en faites pas, les années suivantes seront plus conséquentes ^^_

_Une petite review pour la route ?_


	4. Elf

_Bouiah !_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai exam d'anglais, croisez les doigts pour moi ! (voyez le sérieux avec lequel j'appréhende cet examen…)_

_Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Elf**

Harry passait une très mauvaise soirée.

D'une part, il était enfermé dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir car les Dursley, cette bande de morfales assortie d'un cheval mal nourri, avaient décidé d'inviter Merlin savait qui pour la soirée ! Et le magnifique gâteau sur lequel il avait travaillé avec la tante Pétunia, hé bien, il n'y aurait pas droit. Inutile de même espérer avoir les restes, car Dudley était dans la place.

Et là où Big D passe, la nourriture trépasse.

Ensuite, une créature étrange avait investi ladite chambre qu'il n'était pas censé quitter et faisait un boucan pas croyable en sautant partout et en se cognant dans le mobilier. Il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison nommé Dobby, d'après ce qu'Harry avait compris.

Bon, au moins Harry avait de la compagnie, maintenant. Même si Hedwige était affectueuse quand elle en avait envie, elle n'en était pas moins dépourvue de parole.

D'un autre côté, Harry n'avait aucune fichue idée de ce qu'était un elfe de maison.

Remarquez, vu la réaction dudit elfe quand Harry lui avait proposé de s'asseoir (c'est-à-dire qu'il avait chouiné à n'en plus finir, au grand désespoir du sorcier), la vie de Dobby ne devait pas être beaucoup plus rose que la sienne. Sans parler du moment où il s'était auto-flagellé avec une lampe de bureau parce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire du mal de sa "famille". Quel genre de famille traiterait quelqu'un ainsi ? Harry en avait une petite idée, ça faisait juste douze ans qu'il le vivait au quotidien.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion avec la créature de petite taille, entrecoupée par une visite impromptue de l'oncle Vernon qui le trouvait trop bruyant, Harry avait fini par comprendre certaines choses.

D'une part, Dobby faisait partie d'un peuple qui avait pour devoir de servir une famille jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ensuite, la famille de Dobby avait l'air tout bonnement atroce, c'était même étonnant que Dobby ait eu le courage de venir jusqu'à sa chambre pour le prévenir que… qu'un complot aurait Poudlard pour théâtre cette année ?

Mais comment l'elfe pouvait-il être au courant d'une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi venir le prévenir, lui ?

Et puis, d'où tenait-il qu'Harry était une personne avec de la "grandeur" ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on lisait dans le journal pourtant !

* * *

Dans la tête de Dobby, au même moment, une certaine scène repassait en boucle, une des nombreuses scènes du même acabit qu'il avait pu observer dans les cuisines du manoir où il travaillait pendant approximativement un mois entier. Si au début il avait eu envie de participer, l'elfe commençait aujourd'hui à en avoir marre, mais au moins, le message le plus important était passé.

Il fallait protéger Harry Potter car Harry Potter était une personne formidable, intelligente, belle, courageuse, etc., etc.

_Flash back_

Dobby préparait une tourte aux abricots dans la cuisine et faillit la lâcher au moment de la mettre au four, car le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée le fit sursauter violemment.

L'elfe mit la tarte en sécurité dans le four, puis se courba en deux, prêt à se faire taper dessus. Bizarrement, rien ne vint à part un petit grognement de frustration. Interdit, Dobby leva la tête et reconnut le jeune maître Malefoy qui le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui.

\- J'ai faim, déclara le blondinet en croisant les bras.

\- Que souhaite manger le jeune maître ? demanda donc Dobby, habitué à l'absence de politesse quand on s'adressait à lui.

\- Quelque chose de vert, décréta Drago d'un air rêveur.

\- Il reste du pudding, si le jeune maître en désire.

\- Fais péter le pudding, ordonna le garçon en se posant sur la table de la cuisine.

Dobby s'interrogea sur le sens de cette demande et se demanda s'il devait faire _exploser_ le pudding. Finalement, comme cette demande n'était pas très logique de la part du gamin soi-disant affamé, Dobby servit une part de pudding flageolant d'une nauséeuse couleur verte à son jeune maître.

Drago attrapa sa cuillère, puis soupira comme une âme en peine en voyant la couleur du dessert translucide. Il reposa le couvert et mit la tête dans les mains, désespéré.

\- Est-ce que le jeune maître se sent bien ? demanda suspicieusement Dobby.

\- C'est la même couleur que ses yeux, murmura le blondinet en désignant le dessert.

\- Ses… yeux ?

\- Mais oui, ceux d'Harry Potter ! s'emporta alors le jeune Malefoy en secouant la table, ce qui fit remuer le pudding de plus belle. Si tu voyais ses yeux… Ils sont si verts, on dirait de l'herbe fraîche… ou de la menthe ! Ou alors des feuilles d'arbre. Et ses cheveux… ! Bon, il est incapable de se coiffer, mais ils sont si doux ! Enfin, j'imagine.

\- Vous connaissez Harry Potter, Monsieur ? s'enquit Dobby, qui était avant tout un grand fanboy du Survivant.

\- Oui, il est dans la même année que moi à Poudlard, lâcha Drago comme s'il parlait de la météo. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI a-t-il fallu qu'il atterrisse chez Gryffondor et qu'il me déteeeeeesteuh ?

Drago finit tout de même par planter sa cuillère dans le pudding, qui se tordit comiquement avant de se laisser couper.

\- Donc… fit Dobby, toujours prêt pour écouter les ragots, Harry Potter est une mauvaise personne ?

Drago, outré, reposa bruyamment sa cuillère à moitié pleine. Le pudding gicla partout sur la table, mais l'héritier Malefoy n'y prêta même pas attention.

\- Es-tu stupide, elfe ?! Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus gentil, le plus beau, le plus… giga trop cool que je connaisse ! Et il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres non pas une fois, mais deux ! Et ces foutus libraires ne sont même pas fichus d'imprimer des posters de ce fantasme ambulant pour que je puisse les acheter avant tout le monde !

\- Ah, oui, c'est… triste, dit Dobby juste pour éviter de se prendre un coup de cuillère.

\- Il faut que je trouve un paparazzi pour le prendre en photo et m'imprimer des agrandissements. C'est vital, tu m'entends ? Vital ! renchérit Drago en secouant la vengeresse cuillère.

Dobby s'estima heureux de ne pas lui avoir donné de fourchette. Ça aurait pu lui inspirer de mauvaises idées.

\- Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas demander à mon père de verser un pot-de-vin pour moi ! Il refuserait tout net ! Harry Potter est un ennemi de notre famille après tout…

_Fin du flash back_

Dobby avait dû supporter les cris stridents et les crises de fanboy du blondinet pendant tout le mois de juillet, et même s'il était patient, il en avait marre. Toutefois, il ne pouvait qu'admirer les prouesses physiques que le petit Malefoy montrait quand il était frustré.

Un jour, il avait fait la roue pour prouver à Dobby que oui, il était capable de faire une parade nuptiale si nécessaire. Dobby, quant à lui, ne désirait absolument pas apprendre ce genre de détail, merci pour lui.

Le lendemain, il avait ordonné à Dobby de lui apprendre à faire une entrée remarquée et s'était entraîné à faire des arrivées sur les genoux. Le pauvre elfe avait dû repriser le pantalon du gamin en priant pour que le patriarche de la famille ne le surprenne pas.

Après ça et les conseils de couple qu'il avait dû inventer en vitesse, l'elfe en avait ras la casquette. Du coup, si Harry Potter pouvait s'abstenir d'aller à Poudlard cette année pour échapper à une mort certaine ET pour que Drago pense à autre chose, Dobby serait un elfe heureux.

Ceci dit, il aurait bien aimé entendre la fin de la blague sur le golfeur japonais, avant de partir pour se coincer les doigts dans le four et faire semblant d'écouter le mioche se consumer d'amour pour le Gryffondor…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Petit break avant la deuxième année :D_

_J'ai un peu pitié de Drago, pas vous ?_

_Une p'tite review, s'il vous plaît ?_


	5. Book people unite

_Bonsoiiiiir ! Je profite d'une nouvelle vague de reviews pour vous écrire un petit chapitre ^^_

_Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Book people unite**

… _Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry Potter, un simple nourrisson, est devenu pour le monde des sorciers un héros dont le nom restera ancré dans les mémoires jusqu'à la fin des temps._

Drago soupira longuement, profitant de l'absence de son père, et referma le livre d'Histoire qu'il venait de trouver dans les rayonnages de Fleury & Bott. Accoudé sur la rampe de la mezzanine de la librairie, le garçon fixa paresseusement le dos des ouvrages exposés tout en pestant intérieurement contre Lockhart et sa bande de greluches fardées comme des pots de peinture qui faisaient la file pour un bête autographe.

Il y aurait eu cinq fois plus de public pour Harry, s'il acceptait un jour d'assumer sa célébrité et de s'intéresser à ses fans. Drago s'installerait avec son sac de couchage fait main devant la boutique pour être le premier à voir son idole ! Et il reviendrait même plus tard dans la journée pour lui apporter à manger, tiens !

Le Serpentard tomba sur un recueil concernant les créatures magiques et le feuilleta d'un air pensif. Il s'arrêta à la page des basilics et entendit une voix familière.

Celle d'Harry _Fuckin' _Potter.

Drago se pencha dangereusement par-dessus le garde-fou et crut avoir un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son héros poser devant un photographe avec Gilderoy Lockhart. Reconnaissant le journaliste, il se prépara une note mentale pour ne pas oublier d'acheter la Gazette du lendemain pour récupérer à tout prix cette photographie (et rogner la tronche de Lockhart, au passage).

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il rassemble une cagnotte pour payer un paparazzi !

_Des photos volées de Harry… dans les douches du vestiaire de Quidditch, par exemple… Gah ! _

Drago secoua la tête pour revenir à l'instant présent et se recoiffa en vitesse en voyant qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la sortie du magasin avec toute sa clique de rouquins. Il arracha la page sur les basilics pour la lire plus tard et la fourra dans sa poche avant de descendre les escaliers de la mezzanine.

Allez, une punchline, une punchline, viiiiiiite !

\- Tu dois être content, hein Potter ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'il arrivait devant Harry.

Rongé par le stress, il ne remarqua même pas que le ton employé n'était pas celui, plus sensuel, qu'il avait voulu au départ.

Harry freina des quatre fers pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans (dommage) et le foudroya de ses grands yeux verts.

_Re-gah._

\- Le fameux Harry Potter, continua Drago. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la Une des journaux !

Journaux qu'il allait acheter, bien entendu.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que la pièce tomba. Lui qui voulait faire un compliment… s'y était en fait très mal pris. Alors qu'il voulait juste dire qu'Harry était célèbre et que tout le monde l'aimait, quoi !

\- Fiche-lui la paix, siffla une rouquine qu'il n'avait pas vue tant elle était petite.

Drago fixa la fille, puis Harry, choqué. Attendez… est-ce que cette fille était elle aussi amoureuse de _son_ Harry ?!

\- Oooh, regarde, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petit amie ! persifla Drago, beaucoup moins poli.

(NDA : _Oui oui, dans sa tête, jusque là c'était poli_)

La canne de son père atterrissant sur son épaule lui coupa le sifflet. Interdit, Drago regarda le grand Lucius Malefoy adresser la parole à Harry. Aussitôt, il imagina un tout autre décor (une immense salle à manger vert et argent) mais avec les mêmes acteurs (plus sa mère. Et sans les Weasley). La première rencontre d'Harry avec ses parents. Sa mère, la surprise passée, serait conquise par sa gentillesse, c'est sûr ! Il était si adorable !

Par contre, il faudrait qu'il prépare son père à la nouvelle. Le pauvre allait faire un infarctus si Drago ramenait Harry à la maison pour un dîner en famille !

Le blondinet dut cependant masquer sa jalousie quand Harry serra la pince à Lucius. Lui n'y avait même pas eu droit…

… Mais !

Et si… ? Et si Harry… aimait en fait les hommes plus âgés ?!

S'il pouvait facilement vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, c'était une tout autre chose de l'avoir pour _beau-père_ !

Drago dut se retenir de fermer les yeux face à cette vision d'horreur et obligea son imagination à se calmer. Vu la tête que tirait Harry, c'était par pure politesse et non par intérêt qu'il faisait… ça.

Lucius tira le bras d'Harry pour observer sa cicatrice, et la libido naissante de Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça cool. Il fallait qu'il fasse ça plus tard. Et hop, nouvelle note mentale !

Harry rappela alors rageusement à Lucius que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué ses parents et qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier, et Drago soupira, autant de soulagement que d'appréhension. S'il voulait introduire Harry auprès de ses parents, il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils aient une petite discussion tous les deux.

Avant de se souvenir que le simple fait d'avoir une brève discussion platonique avec Harry serait déjà un miracle en soi.

\- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même, dit alors Granger, que Drago n'avait même pas remarquée jusque là alors qu'elle se trouvait pile entre Harry et lui.

Evidemment, comme Drago avait rebattu les oreilles de son père pendant toutes les vacances avec la Miss-je-sais-tout et sa manie de sortir des punchlines meilleures que les siennes, Lucius reconnut Hermione et Drago, furieux qu'elle intervienne pendant la première rencontre parent/petit-ami, lui lança une œillade ennuyée.

L'intervention de Mr Weasley (aussi roux et cradingue que ses enfants, soit dit en passant), laissa à Drago toute la latitude pour observer la situation.

Les deux filles au physique douteux se tenaient près de Harry, vraiment trop près, surtout la rouquine. Cependant, c'était Granger le plus gros danger. Elle s'était interposée pour éloigner l'attention de Lucius d'Harry et changer de sujet. (Les Moldus, quel sujet passionnant, gnagnagna)

Et Harry… est-ce qu'il venait juste de jeter un coup d'œil compatissant à sa copine aux dents de castor ?

Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?! Drame affreux !

Non non non, Drago refusait de croire qu'Harry puisse trouver une fille aussi repoussante à son goût. C'était juste… contraire à toutes les lois de la mode et de la drague ! Et dire qu'il croyait que Weasmoche était en couple avec elle !

Le blondinet profita de la sortie fracassante de son père pour l'imiter, s'arrêtant juste devant Harry pour lâcher d'une voix basse et un tantinet menaçante :

\- On se verra à l'école.

_Et compte sur moi pour te séparer de Miss Merveille le Castor !_

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Drago réalise qu'Harry est entouré de… mais oui, de filles !_

_Et qui dit fille, dit danger !  
Comment parviendra-t-il à regagner (ahahahahahaha) l'affection de son noiraud préféré ?_

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)_


	6. Best Potty training songs for children

_Bonjouuuuuuur ! Je profite de mon jour de congé pour vous écrire un petit chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! La scène du début m'a été inspirée par Destrange, j'espère qu'il est content de lui !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : ****The best Potty training songs for children**

\- Drago, murmura Harry. En fait… depuis tout ce temps, je…

\- Oui ? s'enquit Drago avec espoir.

Ils étaient tous les deux à une soirée à Poudlard et Harry, à tomber par terre dans sa tenue sobre, l'avait entraîné jusqu'à une terrasse, à l'écart des autres invités. "Pour lui annoncer quelque chose d'important", semble-t-il. Il n'y avait ni Dents de Castor, ni Weasmoche dans les environs, autrement dit, c'était le moment parfait pour une discussion… passionnée.

\- Dis-moi tout, Harry, ronronna Drago en passant une main baladeuse sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, Drago, mais en fait…

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je suis prêt à l'entendre, insista le blondinet impatient.

\- Drago… lève-toi, dit Harry.

\- Heu… what ?

\- Lève-toi Drago ! répéta Harry, cette fois avec une voix râpeuse et bourrue.

Choqué, le garçon se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit du dortoir des Serpentard et se retrouva nez à nez avec Crabbe, qui le secouait depuis déjà quelque temps.

\- Oh merde, Crabbe, c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclama Drago en se jetant hors de son lit pour échapper à la vision de son camarade de classe penché sur lui.

Lui qui s'apprêtait à rouler une pelle à Potter ! Ewww, quelle horreur, heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé avant de se tromper de garçon !

\- Tu ne te réveillais pas, on a cru bon de t'appeler, se justifia Goyle, qui avait eu le bon sens (mais d'où ?) de se tenir plus loin.

\- Et pourquoi, sombres idiots, m'avez-vous tiré de ce si agréable… sommeil ? grogna Drago en se grattant l'entrejambe.

\- Ben, c'est ton premier entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui.

Le blond le fixa stupidement pendant une demi-minute, le temps de réaccorder tous ses neurones endormis. Puis il poussa un hurlement strident, faisant émerger tout le dortoir, et envoya voler son pantalon avant de filer dans la salle de bain où l'attendait son magnifique uniforme depuis la veille au soir.

\- Mais _qui _a dit à Malefoy qu'il avait un bouton sur le front ? grommela Blaise, pas encore bien réveillé.

\- Personne, il a juste oublié l'entraînement de ce matin, grogna un autre Serpentard en se repliant sous ses couvertures.

\- Mais quel con…

* * *

Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard, avait eu la bonne idée d'annoncer la veille à ses joueurs qu'ils auraient la joie de piquer le terrain aux Gryffondor, aussi Drago utilisa-t-il tout le temps qui lui restait pour soigner sa coiffure. A votre avis, pourquoi avait-il demandé à ses gorilles de le réveiller si tôt ? Manquerait plus qu'Harry le voie au saut du lit, tout décoiffé, négligé et avec une barbe de trois jours ! (_concernant ce dernier détail, il s'agit probablement d'un fantasme du héros. Il n'a que douze ans, tout de même_)

C'est donc impeccable, comme toujours, qu'il rejoignit ses équipiers dans la cour du château. Comme il était le dernier arrivé (tiens donc…), les vert et argent se hâtèrent de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, mais ils tombèrent "par hasard" sur l'équipe des rouge et or, qui se dirigeaient d'un bon pas dans la même direction.

Drago fixa rêveusement Harry, somptueux dans sa tenue d'Attrapeur, et l'imagina une énième fois en train de se déshabiller sous la douche. Vu l'emplacement des vestiaires des Serpentard par rapport à ceux des Gryffondor, il y avait tout à fait moyen de se "tromper" de douches pour son premier jour et de tomber sur une vision de rêve toute mouillée. Ceci dit, vu que les Gryffondor allaient se faire dégager du terrain, il y avait peut de chance qu'Harry se déshabille en public aujourd'hui. Dommage.

Fasciné comme à son habitude par les reflets que les lunettes d'Harry faisaient dans ses iris, Drago faillit manquer son entrée fracassante. Heureusement, Adrian Pucey crut bon de lui filer un coup de coude quand le moment de briller arriva enfin.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, de plus en plus d'élèves de la Maison Serpentard étaient au courant du petit coup de foudre de Drago. Des paris étaient même en cours à l'insu du principal intéressé, sinon il se serait sûrement bougé les fesses pour flirter avec Harry (après avoir parié, bien entendu).

\- Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry en le voyant.

\- Hé oui, répondit Drago en se retenant de passer une main dans ses cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière. Et ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté de cette année.

Bon, il parlait de ses chaussures et de ses gants en cuir, mais Harry et ses petits copains ne virent que les nouveaux balais de l'équipe adverse. Dommage, ses chaussures avaient coûté un bras.

\- Ce sont des Nimbus 2001 ! s'exclama Weasley, sorti de nulle part avec Dents de Castor, comme si personne ne savait lire.

\- Tu vois Weasley, contrairement à certains, mon père peut s'offrir le meilleur ! se vanta Drago pour garder l'attention sur lui et pas sur son balai.

\- Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a dû payer pour entrer dans l'équipe. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis, intervint la Touffue avec son habituel petit air supérieur.

La scène de la librairie repassa en boucle sur la rétine de Drago, et ce dernier se souvint qu'il devait à tout prix séparer la Moldue de son Harry. Enfin, en attendant, une petite insulte ne lui ferait pas de mal, histoire de montrer qui est le boss, m'voyez ?

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de Sang de Bourbe, siffla Drago avec toute sa hargne.

La fille le fusilla du regard, choquée, mais étonnamment, ce fut le rouquin et non pas Harry qui vint à la rescousse.

_Ah, zut, j'ai merdé_, pensa Drago.

\- Ça tu vas le payer ! s'emporta Weasmoche en sortant sa baguette. _Crache-limaces_ !

Drago craignit un instant de se mettre à vomir des bestioles peu ragoûtantes sur Harry, mais bizarrement, le sort se retourna contre le rouquin, qui se mit aussitôt à cracher partout.

\- Waaah, dégueu ! lâcha le blondinet alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Harry se précipita au secours de son ami et ignora complètement les petits commentaires caustiques de Drago, désormais tristounet.

Enfin, au moins, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et l'autre idiote. Par contre, le simple fait d'imaginer la progéniture d'Hermione et Ron fut au-dessus de ses forces.

Quand Harry disparut de son champ de vision, Drago soupira et réalisa qu'un nouvel arrivant agitait un appareil photo tout en s'excitant avec les Gryffondor. Il lui semblait avoir vu le gamin haut comme trois pommes tirer le portrait de Harry, une semaine plus tôt…

Les Gryffondor finirent par s'éparpiller dans la nature sous les quolibets des Serpentard, et alors que les joueurs en vert s'éloignaient à leur tour vers le terrain, Drago s'approcha en catimini du minuscule Gryffondor pour lui tirer la manche.

\- Et c'est une bonne situation, ça, photographe… ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Et voilà comment Colin Creevey a trouvé les fonds pour acheter du papier photo et de la pellicule…_

_La concurrence s'éloigne pour Drago, retour à la mission principale !_

_Un petit commentaire siouplaît ? :)_


	7. Fight for love

_Bonsoir !_

_Cette fois, Drago affronte son pire cauchemar : un duel contre Ryry ! Comment pourra-t-il épargner son amoureux sans perdre son amour-propre ? La réponse est dans ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture et merci de reviewer ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Fight for love**

Au départ, Drago s'était rendu à cette stupidité de Club de Duel juste pour le fun, histoire d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Pour le coup, il avait trouvé _Expelliarmus_ sympa et utile, mais il avait vite déchanté en entendant Lockhart profiter de l'occasion pour faire du placement de produit.

Le produit étant lui-même, bien entendu.

Heureusement, le prof n'avait pas lancé sa cape vers lui, autrement il aurait été forcé d'y bouter le feu avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. Rogue ne lui en aurait même pas voulu. Et puis au moins, Harry aurait réalisé qu'ils partageaient un point commun : leur haine pour Lockhart.

Le Club aurait pu être une bonne occasion d'avoir une discussion convenable et passionnante avec Harry (il aurait même pu lui parler de son père, cet incroyable duelliste !), mais rivalité entre Maisons oblige, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient choisi de se placer de part et d'autre de la scène. Dommage.

Drago observa donc Lockhart manger le sol avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage et soupira de frustration quand le prof incapable se redressa. Rogue aurait _au moins_ pu l'envoyer jusqu'à l'infirmerie, non ?

Il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir Lockhart tenter de rassembler les lambeaux faiblissant de son amour-propre et inventer qu'il aurait pu contrer Rogue s'il l'avait voulu. Mais oui, bien sûr !

C'est quand Lockhart désigna Harry et son rouquin pour se battre en duel que Drago craignit le pire pour son crush. C'est vrai quoi, déjà que Weasmoche n'était pas très doué en magie la plupart du temps, maintenant que sa baguette était brisée, il risquait fort de défigurer Harry plutôt que de le contrer !

Drago envoya une œillade effarée à Rogue, qui lança aussitôt l'opération "Potter à tout prix !" de son côté. (_ça_ _vous étonne tant que ça que Rogue soit au courant et shippe la chose ?_)

\- La baguette de Weasley fait des ravages en ce moment. Nous enverrions Potter à l'infirmerie dans une boîte d'allumettes, fit sèchement le prof de Potions.

_Merci Roguinou !_ pensa Drago.

C'est alors que Rogue, dans un sursaut de sadisme, proposa un élève de sa propre Maison, juste pour l'éclate.

\- Malefoy, peut-être ?

Drago fusilla le grand type brun du regard, puis essaya de tempérer la chose. Au moins, Harry ne serait pas blessé en affrontant un autre élève. Et puis Drago pourrait lui prouver qu'il sait se battre ! Peut-être qu'ainsi, Harry le respectera plus ?

Le blondinet grimpa sur l'estrade où Harry l'attendait déjà, la baguette à la main. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et Drago réfléchit rapidement à un sort qui lui permettrait de montrer l'étendue de son savoir sans abîmer le visage parfait de son coup de foudre.

Il perdit sa concentration en rencontrant le regard vert et automatiquement, il lâcha une bravade :

\- On a peur, Potter ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton que "On est gay, Potter ?".

\- Tu aimerais bien…, répondit Harry, plus intense que jamais.

Drago sentit ses genoux flageoler et il tourna le dos à son adversaire canon pour retourner de son côté de l'estrade. Bon, un sort sans danger…

_OH MYGOD, JE VAIS COMBATTRE HARRY POTTER !_ bugua son cerveau.

\- _Everte statum_ ! lança donc Drago à tout hasard, confus à cause de toutes ses pensées parasites.

Harry vola donc en arrière (gracieusement, bien entendu), et atterrit brutalement sur le sol. Drago serra les dents, persuadé qu'il venait de lui fracturer le crâne, ou pire, la colonne vertébrale ! L'idée de sortir avec un sorcier en chaise roulante le refroidit un peu, mais le petit brun ne tarda pas à se relever, complètement furax sous les rires des Serpentard.

_Hé merde, il va me haïr, c'est obligé ! _se lamenta Malefoy en son for intérieur.

Effectivement, les yeux d''Harry lançaient des éclairs. Drago commençait à comprendre l'origine de sa cicatrice. Est-ce qu'il l'avait gagnée après avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le fusillant du regard ?

\- _Rictus Sempra_ ! lança Harry, tremblant de rage de s'être fait avoir par Drago.

Drago ferma les yeux l'espace d'un dixième de seconde et les rouvrit en sentant le sol dur sous ses fesses. Aoutch, son cul ne serait plus jamais le même après ça !

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire ça en d'autres circonstances, notez bien.

Rogue attrapa Drago par le col pour le remettre d'aplomb et le blondinet, honteux et de mauvaise humeur (voilà qu'il fait deux pas en arrière avec Harry avec ce stupide Club !), eut soudain l'idée saugrenue d'offrir un animal de compagnie à son crush pour apaiser sa fureur.

\- _Serpensortia_ ! lança-t-il.

Un serpent d'un ou deux mètres de long émergea de sa baguette et se dirigea droit vers Harry.

Drago se mordit la lèvre en réalisant qu'un animal venimeux n'était _peut-être_ pas le meilleur des plans.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Potter, je vais vous en débarrasser, fit Rogue en se dirigeant vers le reptile, qui crachait dans toutes les directions.

_Whaaaaaaaaat ? Rogue, sérieux, c'est contre-productif, ce que tu fais !_ s'insurgea Drago. Mentalement, bien entendu, personne n'oserait parler ainsi au Maître des Potions !

Encore une fois, Lockhart voulut se faire bien voir de la populace et ne fit qu'aggraver le problème. Après son petit vol plané, le serpent était aussi furax qu'Harry une minute plus tôt et se mit à envisager de mordre un élève ou deux.

Et il fallut tout ça pour que Drago réalise enfin que son petit cadeau n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré.

C'est alors qu'Harry se mit à siffler comme un vrai serpent, et l'animal parut même le comprendre ! Ebahi, Drago se dit que vraiment, l'Elu avait tout pour plaire. Il savait même parler aux animaux ! Quelle classe, quelle prononciation ! Quel… malentendu, visiblement, vu que tout le monde avait l'air de paniquer sur place.

Harry était un Fourchelangue, okay, mais ça le rendait plus sexy, pas _flippant_ !

Les poils de dos du blondinet se dressèrent en imaginant Harry lui parler dans cette langue au creux de l'oreille tout en le bloquant contre un mur du donjon, mais le Gryffondor s'arrêta malheureusement de susurrer quand Rogue fit disparaître le serpent avec son flegme habituel.

Bon, c'était dommage pour la bestiole et il n'avait pas du tout avancé avec Harry, mais au moins, Drago avait appris quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.

Il venait juste de changer d'allégeance, d'un Fourchelangue à un autre. Autant se soumettre (au littéral comme au figuré) à un potentiel mage noir sexy qu'à un cadavre potentiellement mort pour de bon.

Il était temps de fabriquer des tracts et des affiches à la gloire du Survivant !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Est-ce bien normal qu'un gamin de douze ans ait une libido pareille ? J'en sais rien, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, Drago est rudement précoce !_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé~_

_Une petite review siouplaît ?_


	8. Doppelgänger

_Bonjour à tous et bon dimanche !_

_Voilà le dernier chapitre sur la seconde année scolaire de notre blond préféré, je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Doppelgänger**

Drago réfléchissait à un moyen infaillible pour faire passer sa page déchirée sur les basilics à Harry sans se faire voir quand il trouva ses deux andouilles d'amis, aux prises avec un rouquin au long nez juste devant la Salle commune des Serpentard.

Il eut alors la surprise de sa vie en voyant Goyle… avec des lunettes.

\- Pour lire, ânonna le grand gaillard en ôtant ses carreaux.

\- Tu sais lire, toi ? s'étonna Drago, vraiment surpris.

Juste avant que les lunettes ne disparaissent dans une poche intérieure du géant, Drago les regarda une dernière fois et fronça les sourcils. Un truc n'allait pas.

Bon, la première chose à faire, c'était virer le Weasley du secteur. Deux minutes plus tard, Percy s'éloigna en remettant les pans de sa robe de sorcier convenablement, histoire de sauvegarder sa dignité ou Merlin savait quoi. De toute manière, pensa Drago, depuis quand les Weasley avaient-ils une dignité ?

Toujours en zieutant curieusement ses camarades de classe, Drago donna le mot de passe de sa Maison et entra dans la Salle commune, déserte à cette heure-là. Ils devaient tous être en train de réviser leurs plans de domination du monde, un truc du genre. Le blondinet profita donc que le canapé était libre pour aller s'y vautrer et fixa ses gardes du corps, qui s'assirent précautionneusement face à lui.

Drago tiqua.

En général, ils défonçaient à moitié le canapé en s'y asseyant à la barbare. Etrange.

\- Alors comme ça, Goyle, tu sais lire, lâcha le gamin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Oui, répondit Goyle avec une impatience irritée qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

Cette voix… ! Nooooon ?! Harry ?

Harry était devenu Goyle ? Pas croyable ! Pourtant, c'étaient bien ses lunettes que Goyle portait tout à l'heure ! Drago passait son temps à les regarder, alors un peu qu'il savait à quoi elles ressemblaient !

Donc Crabbe… devait être Weasmoche, logiquement. Argh, il s'incrustait même pendant les opérations illégales de Harry !

Okay, bon, il ne restait plus qu'à découvrir pourquoi Harry prenait du Polynectar juste pour venir le voir. Mais attendez… et s'il était vraiment venu juste pour le voir ?

Alleluia !

Drago re-fronça les sourcils. Non non non, si Harry était venu pour lui parler de leur relation, il n'aurait pas pris son gnome des jardins avec lui. Donc c'était pour autre chose, dommage.

\- Et donc, on se demandait, avec Vincent… est-ce que tu sais qui est l'Héritier de Serpentard ? demanda innocemment Goyle/Harry.

Drago se rembrunit. C'était juste pour ça, alors ? Même pas pour complimenter la nouvelle robe que sa mère lui avait envoyée par hibou postal, quelques jours plus tôt ? Mais quelle misère !

\- Non… par contre, je sais qui vous êtes, tous les deux, et vous n'êtes pas Crabbe et Goyle, trancha Drago, décidant qu'il était temps d'agir.

Les deux géants pâlirent et Crabbe fit même mine de saisir sa baguette.

\- Hé, ça va, je ne vais pas vous attaquer juste parce que vous êtes deux mêle-tout de Gryffondor ! dédramatisa Drago. Justement, il fallait que je te parle, Harry~.

Goyle déglutit et écarquilla les yeux quand Drago atterrit sur ses genoux, totalement décomplexé. Bon, d'accord, c'était très bizarre et même carrément chelou de faire du gringue à Goyle, mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas lui et Drago avait le don de voir au-delà des apparences.

…Je rigole, en fait il priait mentalement que ce soit vraiment son crush et pas un grand débile avec deux neurones. Un pour manger et un pour respirer.

Crabbe, à côté d'eux, sembla hésiter entre voler au secours de son ami et se barrer en courant. Résultat, il resta là, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

Drago alla repêcher les lunettes de Harry dans la poche de Goyle et les observa avant de les ranger, définitivement sûr que son garde du corps cachait un éphèbe aux yeux verts. Enhardi, il passa un doigt sous le menton du géant et eut un léger frisson de dégoût en s'imaginant faire la même chose au vrai Goyle.

\- Roooh, tu ne peux pas te retransformer en toi-même ? demanda-t-il, frustré.

\- Malefoy, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? gémit Harry, qui ne savait pas du tout où se mettre.

\- J'irais mieux si on était seuls, grommela Drago en jetant un regard noir à Ron, qui s'aplatissait dans un coin du sofa au cas où Drago aurait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Pas que ça risque d'arriver, mais c'était drôle d'inspirer la terreur, quand même.

\- Bref, Harry. Je me tue à essayer de te montrer à quel point je… enfin, tu vois quoi ?

Goyle pâlit de plus belle et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, muet comme une carpe. Drago soupira. Bordel, faut vraiment tout faire soi-même !

\- Je suis raide dingue de toi, Harry ! Tu as vu tes fesses ? Enfin, j'admets que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de les regarder, mais je t'assure qu'elles sont superbes. Ça fait deux ans que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention, de t'avouer à quel point je suis fou de toi, mais toi tu me détestes ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Crabbe s'étouffa avec sa salive en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné !

De son côté, Harry avait bugué.

_Whaaaaaaaat ? Attendez, Malefoy m'aiiiime ? Mais il passe son temps à m'insulter et à s'en prendre à Ron et Hermione ! Et puis c'est un Serpentard !_

Son cerveau lâcha plus ou moins à ce moment-là. Drago, interdit, regarda les yeux d'Harry se troubler et l'isoler de la réalité.

\- Ah ben merde, je l'ai cassé, grogna le blondinet en secouant une main devant le visage du Gryffondor.

Ron, pendant ce temps, rigolait comme un gros idiot, parce que c'est vrai que voir son ami en black-out et un blondinet en panique est _tellement _drôle.

\- Hihihihih, c'est pas vrai ! Hahahaha, t'es… t'es vraiment amoureux de lui ? Héhéhé, bordel, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se déclarer aussi mal !

\- Toi, hein, le jour où tu réaliseras que Dents de Castor est une fille, je te garantis que tu vas souffrir, râla Drago en tapotant Harry pour le réveiller.

Bon, bah il n'avait plus trop le choix. Drago se leva, repassa de l'autre côté de la table basse et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Ron, trop occupé à se moquer, ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Le blondinet visa soigneusement les deux faux géants et…

\- _Oubliette_ !

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à endurer l'interrogatoire des deux Gryffondor sans trop en dire, maintenant qu'ils avaient oublié le début de leur conversation et la déclaration foireuse de Drago…

NDA :_ Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi le Polynectar a cessé de faire effet aussi vite ?_

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Drago avait toujours honte des résultats de sa déclaration enflammée sur les fesses de Harry. Il avait même poussé jusqu'à l'insulter devant les deux Gryffondor undercover, histoire de brouiller les pistes. Au moins, Harry avait récupéré toutes ses liaisons nerveuses en bon état.

D'un autre côté, il était de retour à la case départ. Merde.

Drago sortit la page froissée de sa poche et la considéra comme si elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes. Il devait encore trouver un moyen de la faire passer à Harry pour qu'il puisse sauver le monde. Encore. Il avait bien songé à la mettre dans un gâteau et de l'envoyer anonymement, mais il avait trop peur que Ron ne mange la feuille par erreur.

C'est alors qu'il vit deux formes couchées sur le sol à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Il s'approcha lentement et vérifia qu'aucun basilic ne l'attendait au tournant, puis alla inspecter la scène de crime. C'étaient Penelope Deauclaire et Hermione Granger, paralysées, comme les autres victimes. Drago fit claquer sa langue pour montrer son approbation (Bravo basilic !), puis remarqua qu'Hermione avait une main à moitié fermée en poing.

Il ressortit la page froissée, regarda la main de la jeune fille, puis eut un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Le prochain chapitre ouvrira la troisième année !_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la deuxième année !  
Une p'tite review siouplaît ? ^^_


	9. Wouuuuh, I'm fainting !

_Bouh ! Je suis (déjà) de retour avec le Drago d'amouuuuur ! (c'était juste pour que ça rime, ne paniquez pas)(je répète : c'était un EXERCICE !)_

_Bref. Merci aux revieweurs, bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et une bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Wouuuuh, I'm fainting !**

\- Hey, vous saviez que Potter s'est évanoui dans le train à cause des détraqueurs ? lança quelqu'un à la table des Serpentard, le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

\- Ne dis pas ce nom ! le prévint un de ses amis, trop tard.

Drago lâcha son peigne dans son assiette, se leva et remonta la rangée à toutes jambes pour aller secouer le responsable ès-ragots, qui faillit s'embrocher sur sa propre fourchette.

\- Tu peux répéter ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? demanda-t-il à toute allure.

\- Fblblblblblb, fit le gars qu'il continuait de secouer comme un prunier.

\- Tu vas parler oui ? s'emporta Malefoy en levant une main pour lui en coller une.

Un Serpentard plus sympa que les autres lui conseilla de lâcher le pauvre espion avant qu'il ne dégobille son déjeuner sur la table, et Drago finit par écouter la voix de la raison. L'informateur prit le temps de desserrer sa cravate et déglutit en voyant le regard fiévreux du grand blond.

\- Dis donc, t'as bien grandi pendant les vacances… D'accord, d'accord, Potter, capitula l'élève en voyant le poing de Drago se relever. Alors… quand on s'est arrêtés pour que les détraqueurs fouillent les wagons, l'un d'entre eux s'en est pris à Potter et il paraît qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ? s'énerva Malefoy en reprenant possession du col de son interlocuteur.

\- Ben heu, il est vivant, ouais.

Drago roula les yeux, exaspéré.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant, c'est Harry _Fuckin' _Potter ! L'Ephèbe qui a _Foutrement_ Survécu ! C'est pas une morsure de basilic qui va le tuer, alors un détraqueur ! Ce que je te demande, c'est si quelqu'un lui a fait du _putain _de bouche-à-bouche !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la tablée. Des yeux ronds se levèrent vers le blond, qui n'y prêta même pas attention.

\- Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas prononcer le nom de Potter, fit l'ami de l'espion, fataliste. Il a le pouvoir d'invoquer Malefoy.

\- Alooooooors ? s'impatienta ledit Malefoy, toujours occupé à maltraiter la chemise de son camarade.

\- Je… je ne pense pas !

Le richard blond le fixa quelques secondes pour déterminer s'il était sincère, puis finit par le relâcher, satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander de ses nouvelles à Harry, histoire qu'il voie à quel point Drago se souciait de lui.

Justement, les Gryffondor arrivaient. Peu à peu, les rouges s'installèrent autour de leur table, et pour changer, Harry se plaça délibérément dos aux Serpentard. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas voir Drago.

Le temps que tout le monde s'installe, Dumbledore commença son discours, au grand désintérêt du blond. Au lieu d'écouter, il fixa le dos de Harry avec la puissance d'une lampe à souder, bien qu'il ignore tout à fait à quoi ce genre d'outil pouvait servir.

\- Harry ! appela-t-il tout bas pour que les professeurs ne l'entendent pas.

Son appel se perdit dans le bruissement des élèves qui avaient le toupet de murmurer en même temps que lui.

Okay, pour la prochaine prise, essayer de parler un poil plus fort.

\- Harryyyyyy ! siffla Drago en essayant de tendre le bras pour gratter le dos du noiraud. Gaaaah, trop court ! Potter ! Hé, Potter ! fit-il presque à voix haute.

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui et lui adressa un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Tu es tombé dans les pommes ? demanda Drago pour essayer d'avoir des détails.

Un Serpentard assis à côté de lui joua au malin en mimant une personne évanouie, et Drago se promit de le frapper plus tard.

\- Je veux dire, tu es vraiment tombé dans les pommes ? insista-t-il tout en souriant d'un air qui se voulait engageant.

Il réussit juste à avoir l'air moqueur (évidemment) et Ron, indigné, fit se tourner Harry et envoya balader Drago. Ce dernier leva un sourcil offusqué et noya son chagrin dans le jus de citrouille.

\- Si on ne peut même plus s'inquiéter pour autrui, où va le monde ?! râla-t-il en faisant des bulles dans son gobelet.

* * *

Aaaaaaah, que l'année commençait bien.

Drago avait dorénavant la joie de partager un cours supplémentaire avec son Gryffondor favori : le cours de Divination, donné par Sybille Trelawney, descendante de la grande Cassandra. Mais bon, l'ascendance ne fait pas tout.

Le cours en question ressemblait davantage à une blague, mais Drago avait déjà compulsé le bouquin de Divination et essayait déjà de lire son propre avenir sur sa paume.

\- Comment ça, je vais tomber d'une échelle en réparant la toiture ?!

Frustré, il se saisit de sa tasse de thé et la vida d'un trait pour oublier. Puis, subitement très intéressé par le fond de sa tasse, il ouvrit son manuel à la page sur les feuilles de thé.

\- Aloooors, je vais oublier de refaire mon abonnement de natation… conneries, je n'ai jamais été à la piscine, j'en ai une chez moi. A moins que ce ne soit un nuage ? Il va pleuvoir en Ecosse samedi prochain ?

Trelawney continuait à expliquer en quoi consistait son "cours", mais Drago, quant à lui, persista à l'ignorer royalement pour découvrir ce que lui réservait le destin.

\- Raaaaah, il faut vraiment que j'emprunte les livres de niveau supérieur à la bibliothèque, ce bouquin ne sert à rien ! _Lever le voile du futur_, mon cul ! Alors… ces feuilles-là ressemblent à un genre de papier roulé en boule… "vous allez mourir écrasé sous une étagère". Ah. Bon, ben on va repousser la visite à la bibliothèque à plus tard hein.

Le blond leva la tête de sa tasse, avisa la prof qui lui tournait le dos pour enquiquiner les Gryffondor, puis se saisit d'une cuillère pour déplacer ses feuilles de thé. La prof se tourna en entendant le son de la porcelaine, mais Drago avait déjà reposé l'ustensile et arborait un air faussement concentré.

Dès que Trelawney reporta son attention pour les ridicules filles de Gryffondor, Drago replongea le nez dans sa tasse tout en priant.

\- Alleeeeez, je veux juste savoir si Harry va enfin tomber amoureux de moi !

Quelques élèves relevèrent la tête, goguenards, mais Drago ne fit pas attention à eux. De toute manière, Harry était en grande discussion avec ses crétins d'amis et ne l'avait pas entendu. Il scruta ses feuilles trafiquées et plissa les yeux en découvrant un nouveau symbole.

\- Oh, une théière ! Théière, théière… la théière annonce… "vous allez surprendre vos parents en pleine soirée pyjama".

Tout le monde sursauta quand Drago envoya sa tasse exploser contre le bord de la cheminée, puis on le dévisagea bizarrement alors qu'il se rencognait dans son pouf pour bouder.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Étrangement__, ça n'avance toujours pas entre Drago et Harry O:)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une p'tite review siouplaît ?_


	10. Do the hippogriff

_Bonsoir ! Me voilà déjà (encore ?) pour ce chapitre 10, que j'avais hâte d'écrire et de poster tant il s'agit d'un moment culte de notre Drago national._

_Mais bon, j'ai reçu de jolis reviews sur le chapitres précédents, donc je suis motivée :) _

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos messages ! \o/ (en sus, admirez la magnifique tête inoubliable de Drago en photo de couverture)(bon, en fait, il faudra peut-être du temps avant que ça ne soit modifié)_

_**Au fait**__, si vous voulez plus de Drago qui se fait "interroger" par Harry et Ron (avec le Polynectar), je vous invite à lire mon autre recueil "Si Harry Potter était réaliste". C'est dans le chapitre 9 ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Do the hippogriff**

Drago avait passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Tout d'abord, sa soirée avait été gâchée par McGonagall, qui l'avait mis en retenue pour avoir collé une plume en sucre à moitié mâchonnée sur la brosse à cheveux d'une fille de Gryffondor. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! Le pire n'avait même pas été le fait d'être en retenue, mais plutôt la retenue elle-même.

Le pauvre blond avait été obligé de monter sur la toiture au-dessus du bureau de la vieille folle pour remplacer une tuile, le tout sans utiliser la magie ! Il avait juste eu droit à un câble solide, et heureusement car il avait fini par glisser et avait rebondi dans le vide comme un stupide yoyo ! Si on lui avait dit que les prédictions à la con de sa tasse de thé allaient se réaliser, jamais il n'aurait touillé les fichues feuilles ! Voilà qu'il était condamné à se manger une étagère et à voir ses parents en pleine soirée pyjama !

Les vacances de Noël risquaient d'être folkloriques…

Résultat des courses : il avait un pansement collé sur le derrière et il avait aussi mal aux articulations qu'un vieux schnock atteint d'arthrose.

Honteux, il n'en avait parlé à personne et hésitait à envoyer un hibou à son père pour se plaindre.

Enfin, au moins ce matin était dédié à leur premier cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, donné par ce paysan d'Hagrid. Et avec les Gryffondor, je vous prie.

Aaaaah, Harry était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé pendant les vacances, ça lui donnait un petit air rebelle qui ne lui déplaisait pas… même si une petite coupe ne lui ferait pas de mal. Drago voulait même bien s'en charger, s'il le fallait.

Bref, après une randonnée pédestre d'au moins cinq kilomètres (NDA : _un kilomètre, en fait_.), le groupe d'élèves s'arrêta dans une clairière ombragée entourée d'arbres dont les feuilles tendres rappelèrent à Drago le vert des iris d'un certain noiraud… Il soupira de nouveau et coula un regard appréciateur vers le Harry plus… mature qu'il avait maintenant la chance de côtoyer. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, deux ans plus tôt : Harry Potter était destiné à devenir un foutu top model.

Une créature mi-aigle mi-cheval les attendait, et l'esprit cartésien de Drago identifia rapidement la bestiole : un hippogriffe. Aussi dangereux devant que derrière (en même temps, ces bestioles étaient à moitié _cheval_, évidemment qu'elles se lâchaient sur le trottoir sans même s'arrêter !), à ne surtout pas contrarier. Les Malefoy devaient avoir des gènes en commun avec ces gros piafs, vu leur caractère de merde.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une remarque cinglante et Harry, piqué au vif qu'on s'en prenne à son pote le géant monta aussitôt sur ses grands chevaux (ahaha). Drago voulut calmer l'atmosphère en imitant un détraqueur plus sexy que les autres, mais Harry n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Décidément, Harry avait des efforts à faire au niveau humour. S'il ne comprenait même pas une petite blagounette innocente…

Heureusement, le "prof" ramena sa fraise à ce moment-là, empêchant Harry d'étrangler Drago. Jolie façon de mourir, pourtant.

Hagrid appela un volontaire, et évidemment, tout le monde regarda ailleurs en sifflotant. Bon, à vrai dire, les élèves avaient juste reculé, mais Drago pouvait facilement les imaginer en train de fixer les frondaisons d'un air fasciné tout en sifflant le dernier succès de Celestina Moldubec. En parlant d'elle, elle était tellement vieux-jeu que Drago était persuadé jusqu'à récemment qu'elle était morte depuis belle lurette. Blaise avait démenti.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry fut l'heureux gagnant d'une séance de gratouilles avec Buck, l'hippogriffe. Quel nom de merde, je vous jure.

Drago fixa rageusement le piaf et souhaita devenir un hippogriffe pour au moins toute la durée du cours. Harry pourrait lui caresser les chev…les plumes. Il avait l'air de faire ça bien, en tout cas.

\- Aaaaah, que ne suis-je un volatile stupide… soupira le Serpentard.

C'est alors qu'Hagrid attrapa Harry par les hanches (whaaaaaaat ?! Mais de quel droit…?) et le posa de force sur le dos de l'animal. Drago faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en imaginant Buck jeter Harry à terre avant de lacérer son magnifique visage, mais heureusement, l'hippogriffe n'en fit rien, charmé comme Drago par le charisme du Gryffondor.

Et puis la bestiole disparut à tire-d'aile entre les branches, Harry sur son dos.

\- Est-ce qu'on vient juste d'assister à un enlèvement anthropophile ? demanda bêtement Drago, et Granger lui retourna une œillade à la fois dégoûtée et curieuse.

Le blond la fusilla du regard en retour, puis croisa les bras en attendant le retour de son héros. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, leur premier rencard (NDA : _leur première retenue_) avait eu lieu ici même, dans la Forêt interdite. Il se souvenait bien de cette nuit romantique à mourir, où Harry s'était accroché à son bras, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils soient séparés.

\- On ne doit pas avoir les mêmes souvenirs de cette nuit-là, grommela Ronald en le matant bizarrement.

_Oh, merde, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?_ pensa Drago.

\- Oui, tu l'as dit tout haut, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Est-ce qu'elle lit les pensées ?!_

\- Je ne lis pas tes pensées, elles s'affichent sur ton visage comme un panneau d'affichage d'aéroport.

\- Un panneau de _quoi_ ?!

Buck et Harry réapparurent à cet instant, coupant court aux inquiétudes de Drago quant à la privatisation de ses pensées. Harry semblait décoiffé mais heureux, et le vent avait coloré ses joues. Bordel, il était encore plus canon que quand il descendait de son balai !

Drago se mordilla le poing, à la fois émoustillé et jaloux. Ce qu'il donnerait pour être un hippogriffe ! Enfin, plus précisément un hippogriffe sur lequel monterait Harry ! Awww, qu'il aimerait ça ! En plus, Drago était sûr qu'Harry devait être un poids plume, il était tellement petit et svelte !

Les fantasmes du blond s'estompèrent quand Harry descendit de sa monture, arrachant un nouveau soupir rêveur à une certaine personne dans le public. Les griffes de Buck s'enfoncèrent un peu dans le sol, et Drago eut une idée faramineuse, le genre qui n'arrive que tous les vingt-cinq ans (et heureusement).

Sûr de lui, il s'avança d'un bon pas vers la volaille, qui le fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'en fait non, ce n'était _pas_ une bonne idée.

\- En fait tu n'es pas du tout dangereux, n'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute répugnante ?! lança Drago, décidément désinhibé ce jour-là.

Soudain, sa vision ne comporta plus qu'une centaine de plumes grises. Ah, et deux pattes griffues aussi.

Drago sentit une douleur lancinante lui transpercer le bras et se laissa tomber comme une chiffe molle tandis qu'Hagrid essayait de calmer l'hippogriffe.

\- J'vais mourir, j'vais mourir, gémit-il en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait fait ça, pour commencer.

Ah, oui. Il comptait sur le syndrome du héros d'Harry pour se faire porter comme une princesse jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il se ferait pleurer, border et raconter des histoires sans intérêt jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Ensuite Harry oublierait tous ses griefs contre lui et lui avouerait qu'en fait, il l'appréciait depuis le premier jour. Avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

…

Ouais, bon, on a le droit de rêver non ?

Heureusement, Granger eut un bon réflexe et rappela à Hagrid qu'il était prof et donc responsable de ses élèves. C'est donc à bras de géant que Drago quitta la scène, déçu qu'Harry ne soit même pas intervenu.

C'est là qu'il prit sa décision. Si Drago ne pouvait pas être un hippogriffe et se faire monter par Harry (_il pique les yeux, ce double-sens, non ?_), Harry n'aurait plus d'hippogriffe sur lequel monter.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Mais qu'il est con._

_Enfin, moi ça m'arrange. Des reviews, quelqu'un ? ;)_


	11. Fear is a liar

_Bonsoir ! Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (si on oublie celui avec l'hippogriffe), j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews (un merci spécial à __**Christine**__, qui a laissé une review en guest ^^) et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Fear is a liar**

Décidément, Drago aurait mieux fait d'exploser sa tasse de thé avant le début du cours de Divination. Non seulement la prédiction de la toiture s'était réalisée, mais il avait aussi effectivement vu juste au niveau de la météo ! Il s'était légèrement trompé de jour, mais il s'était bien mangé une douche phénoménale alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc !

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis, et il avait l'impression que son gel marchait deux fois moins bien que d'habitude.

Pour changer de sujet, le premier cours de Défense de l'année fut dédié aux épouvantards… et donné par le très étrange Remus Lupin. Le pauvre avait le visage encore plus scarifié que celui d'Harry et il avait l'air encore plus mal fringué que Weasley.

Drago écouta distraitement ce qui se disait (enfin, ce qu'Hermione disait, cette fille ne pouvait-elle foutrement pas la fermer ?) et apprit ainsi que les épouvantards prenaient la forme de ce qui faisait le plus peur aux gens.

Ahahaha, celui de Rogue devait être un pot de shampoing !

Mais comment l'épouvantard de son père trouverait-il le moyen d'exprimer le fait d'être ruiné ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit soudain alors qu'une pensée incongrue venait s'imposer à lui. Et si, une fois face à la créature celle-ci se transformait en Harry et le repoussait avec cruauté ? Tout le monde saurait alors que Drago en pinçait pour lui et tous se moqueraient de lui ! Argh !

\- Heureusement, il existe un sortilège très simple pour s'en débarrasser. Allez, on va s'entraîner, fit Lupin. _Riddikulus_.

La classe répéta stupidement le sort et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, encore plus imbuvable qu'avant depuis qu'il devait porter son bras en écharpe. Fichu hippogriffe.

\- Encore une fois en articulant bien : _riddikulus_, lança une nouvelle fois Lupin.

\- C'est son cours qui est _riddikulus_, grommela Drago en jetant des regards effarés autour de lui, à la recherche d'une solution pour ne pas devoir faire face à l'épouvantard.

Manquerait plus qu'Harry apprenne qu'il l'aimait ! Enfin, de cette façon surtout…

L'épouvantard de Londubat le tira de ses pensées moroses et Drago, amusé, regarda Rogue se couvrir d'une robe verte, d'un chapeau énorme et d'un sac à main. Ah, si seulement il avait un appareil photo sous la main… Où était Colin quand on avait besoin de lui ?!

Le blond aurait bien voulu voir la tête de Severus devant ce genre de vision. Il pâlirait à coup sûr avant d'envoyer Neville en retenue.

Mais… deux secondes ! Il fallait donc ridiculiser la bestiole pour la vaincre ? Voilà une deuxième raison de ne pas l'affronter ! Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose aussi horrible à Harry devant Harry, sans quoi il le haïrait à jamais ! De toute manière, les autres élèves allaient mourir de rire rien qu'en voyant son épouvantard, alors bon…

Drago décida de rester fidèle à lui-même et bouscula des élèves pour prendre leur place dans la file, mais dès qu'on ne fit plus attention à lui grâce aux prouesses des Gryffondor vainquant leur épouvantard, il fit passer Crabbe et Goyle devant lui tout en intimant au temps de se bouger le cul, et vite !

Quand vint le tour de Harry, Drago se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le résultat. C'était, après tout, une récolte d'informations comme les autres sur l'être aimé ! L'énorme clown à bascule résultant d'un sort précédent se balança d'avant en arrière, puis se changea en une grande silhouette noire et squelettique dont le râle rappelait l'appel d'air créé par un cercueil qu'on ouvre après trente ans sous terre. Creeeeepy.

C'était donc si horrible, de voir un détraqueur en gros plan ? Pas étonnant qu'un type courageux comme Harry les craigne, ces trucs étaient juste immondes !

Alors que Drago se demandait ce qu'Harry comptait lui faire subir comme transformation, Lupin le poussa sur le côté et affronta la créature, qui se changea en pleine lune. Il l'envoya rapidement rejoindre son placard après un dernier _Riddikulus_, puis renvoya les élèves. Ces derniers, déçus, se dispersèrent en grommelant et Drago, ravi, ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Lupin avait fait ça, justement au tour d'Harry…

* * *

Le temps passa, et Sirius Black s'était semble-t-il introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Drago avait donc pris les devants et sommé ses deux gardes du corps de ne jamais s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait pas peur, il était juste _prudent_.

Bizarrement, Remus Lupin était souvent malade et n'arrivait pas à assurer ses cours, ce qui rendait Rogue fou de joie (façon de parler, disons que ses yeux avaient légèrement… _pétillé_), vu qu'il récupérait la matière qu'il avait toujours voulu enseigner à mi-temps.

Justement, le cours du jour portait sur les loups-garous, et pendant qu'Hermione et Rogue se faisaient encore la guerre de l'étalage de science, Drago dessinait consciencieusement un Harry suggestif, le tout assorti d'une déclaration d'amour plus ou moins correcte. Au moins avait-il réussi à ne pas y glisser d'insulte ou d'allusion perverse (si on oubliait le dessin, évidemment). Le dessin servait juste à illustrer à quel point Harry pouvait être canon s'il daignait seulement se prendre en mains. Ou se laisser prendre en mains par Drago, bien entendu.

\- …ne répond qu'à l'appel de ses semblables, termina enfin Hermione, toujours sur le sujet des loups-garous.

\- Ahouuuuuuuuuu ! hurla Drago, qui relevait la tête juste à ce moment-là.

Rogue eut l'obligeance de le trouver drôle et se replongea dans sa guéguerre avec Dents de Castor. Drago reporta son attention sur son œuvre et la plia rapidement pour former une grue qu'il envoya voler à tire-d'aile vers Harry, qui l'attrapa avec son habituelle vivacité.

Le petit brun déplia la feuille, fit une drôle de tête et se tourna pour dévisager Drago avec une mine mi-dégoûtée, mi-exaspérée, ce qui laissa le Serpentard muet et perplexe, alors qu'il était si sûr de lui l'instant d'avant.

Sa déclaration venait-elle de tomber à l'eau ?

Dégoûtait-il tant Harry qu'il n'avait même pas la patience de lui dire que non, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Pensait-il qu'il s'agissait d'un piège destiné à le faire réagir et à se faire engueuler par Rogue ?

\- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon dessin de Potter qui fait le con sur son balai ? demanda Crabbe à brûle-pourpoint.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ton stupide dess… commença Drago avant de voir sur son banc un carré blanc très familier.

Horrifié, il le retourna lentement et découvrit son magnifique dessin et sa déclaration d'amour.

Oh, merde.

\- M-Mais… pourquoi ton dessin était-il juste devant moi ?! balbutia Malefoy.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je te l'ai passé pour te le montrer pendant que tu jouais au loup-garou… expliqua Crabbe.

La connexion se fit brutalement entre deux des neurones de Drago, qui hésita entre fondre en larmes et hurler de frustration.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as envoyé mon dessin à Potter ? demanda Crabbe sans saisir la gravité de la situation.

Aussitôt, Drago fondit sur lui et l'attrapa par le col avant d'essayer de le secouer. Comme Crabbe était costaud, c'est plutôt le blondinet qui se retrouva à trembler comme un idiot, mais il ne se démonta pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait exactement sur ce parchemin ?! hurla-t-il silencieusement à son voisin de table.

\- Mais quoi…?

\- Crabbe, mine de rien, c'est important. _Qu'est-ce-que-tu-as-dessiné-sur-ce-papier_ _?!_

\- Ben, Potter qui se mange un éclair sur son balai, pourquoi ?

Au grand désarroi de Crabbe, qui n'y comprenait plus rien, Drago s'effondra sur son banc, enfouit la tête dans ses bras et se mit à chouiner comme un chien qu'on enferme tout seul dans une maison.

\- Okay, c'est bon, tuez-moi, pitié pitié pitié…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de sa faute XD_

_Une p'tite review siouplaît ?_


	12. Room on the broom

_Aaaah… c'est de plus en plus dur de trouver des chansons stupides pour les titres de chapitres… Enfin, voilà la suite taaaant attendue des aventures de Drago, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (en tout cas, rien que de l'imaginer, j'ai rigolé)_

_Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles pour leurs reviews (et encore merci à __**Christine **__à qui je ne peux pas répondre en personne, ouiiiiinnnn !) et bonne lectuuuure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Room on the broom**

La météo si clémente du début d'année scolaire vira bientôt au cauchemar et des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur Poudlard pendant des jours. Théodore Nott, un Serpentard sans histoire, jeta un œil frustré au plafond magique de la Grande Salle et s'étonna de ne pas être trempé davantage par toute cette pluie virtuelle.

Son manteau venait juste de finir de sécher depuis le match de Quidditch de ce matin, mais son pantalon noir très élégant lui collait encore aux chevilles et avait pris une couleur gadoue peu ragoûtante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il étudie le sort qui permettait de sécher les vêtements en vitesse, ça devenait vital, là. Surtout en Ecosse.

Theodore sortit de la Salle dans l'idée de rejoindre son dortoir, trouver une cheminée allumée et ne pas en bouger de la journée, mais des hurlement inarticulés en provenance de sa Salle commune le firent hésiter à entrer. On aurait dit qu'un chat s'était coincé la patte dans un piège à souris !

Le Serpentard prit tout de même son courage à deux mains ainsi que sa baguette et finit par donner le mot de passe à voix haute, faisant pivoter le pan de mur des oubliettes.

Une fois dans sa Salle commune, il tomba sur un spectacle des plus étranges.

Tous ses camarades de classe de troisième année échangeaient des regards sombres, rassemblés autour d'une penderie comme si elle allait leur exploser au visage. Ladite penderie poussait de temps à autres des hurlements aigus et… mais oui, elle bougeait toute seule !

Comme personne ne réagissait, Theo se dirigea vers le meuble en lâchant à voix haute, dédaigneux :

\- Mais quel est le débile profond qui a enfermé une banshee dans une armoire ?!

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la penderie, mais la moitié des garçons de sa classe se ruèrent sur lui pour l'en empêcher. He bien mine de rien, se prendre un Goyle dans le bide, ça fait mal.

Le souffle coupé, Theo tomba sur le dos et commença à pousser des jurons sonores qui firent rougir les rares filles encore délicates et féminines de sa Maison. Ah, tout s'explique, c'étaient des gamines de première année.

\- Mais bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

\- Theodore, quoi qu'il arrive, et ce même si _il_ te supplie de le faire, n'ouvre pas cette armoire ! lui ordonna Pansy en le regardant de haut sans se douter un instant que dans cette position, le pauvre garçon voyait tout de sa culotte.

\- Tiens, tu as enfin l'âge d'avoir tes règles, Pansy chérie ? persifla le grand type en se remettant en position verticale.

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et lui asséna un coup de poing dévastateur dans l'épaule, puis s'éloigna de lui sans un mot, vexée.

\- Bon, quelqu'un va-t-il enfin me dire ce qui se trouve dans cette armoire ?

Les Serpentard s'entre-regardèrent, mais aucun ne se donna la peine de prendre la parole.

\- Booooon… Vous avez vu la chute de Potter ce matin ? Le pauvre bougre s'est mangé quinze mètres en même pas deux secondes !

Crabbe lui sauta dessus pour le bâillonner, mais le mal était fait. La penderie remua de plus belle et poussa un hurlement de fureur encore plus horrible que les précédents.

\- Cette voix, c'est… ? souffla Theo une fois débarrassé de Crabbe.

\- A ton avis, tu penses qu'on ignore ce qui est arrivé à… Tu-Sais-Qui ? grommela Zabini en frottant ce qui ressemblait à une morsure humaine sur son bras.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est pas le surnom de…?

\- Non, pas lui, l'autre Tu-Sais-Qui. Celui avec des lunettes. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Sous-Peine-D'invoquer-Drago.

Theodore fit enfin le rapprochement et remarqua du même coup l'absence d'une certaine personne plutôt flashy dans la salle.

\- Noooooon ! Vous avez enfermé Drago là-dedans ?!

L'armoire poussa un gémissement plaintif.

\- Mais c'est chelou, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Bouge pas Drago, je viens te sauver !

Theo ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et tomba sur un Drago échevelé, furax, avec des larmes plein les joues et une cravate vert et argent sur la bouche. Il poussa un borborygme en voyant Theo et ouvrit de grands yeux gris plein d'espoir. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés et les Serpentard l'avaient si bien saucissonné qu'il évoquait à Theo l'andouille qu'il avait mangée dans ce restau français, quelques mois auparavant.

Blaise referma l'armoire d'un coup tut en ignorant les plaintes déchirantes du blond et jeta un regard noir à Theodore.

\- Paaaaas toucher à la foutue armoire, pigé ? Pour répondre à ta question, on l'a enfermé là pour lui éviter de se ridiculiser en se précipitant au chevet de Tu-Sais-Qui pour lui pleurnicher dessus parce qu'il "a failli mourir, oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans luiiiii ?!" expliqua Zabini en imitant grossièrement Malefoy.

L'armoire fut secouée par un violent coup de pied et un grondement sourd s'éleva à l'intérieur.

\- De toute façon on t'a dit qu'il était vivant, y a pas de quoi péter ta baguette en deux ! beugla Blaise à l'adresse de la penderie qui s'immobilisa, penaude.

\- Pffff, il serait temps qu'il l'invite à sortir avec lui, et qu'on en finisse, soupira Theo avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour faire sécher son pantalon.

* * *

Deux jours après cette _honteuse_ traîtrise de la part de ses soi-disant camarades de classe, Drago était de retour, plus aigri que jamais. Il arpentait les couloirs comme un spectre, crachant des insultes à ceux qui avaient le malheur de le déranger, même simplement en respirant. Harry était de nouveau sur pieds, mais l'honneur de Drago avait bien souffert. Heureusement que les Gryffondor ne l'avaient pas vu dans cet état !

Désireux de s'éloigner de ses prétendus amis, le jeune homme s'était esquivé le matin-même et s'était rendu à la bibliothèque à grand renfort d'insultes et de coups de coude à l'encontre des gens qu'il croisait.

Avec du recul, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas croisé Harry, sans quoi toutes ses chances avec lui auraient été réduites à… que dalle.

Il était donc en train de chercher un livre de potion quand une étagère eut le culot de lui donner un coup dans le petit orteil. De rage, Drago shoota comme un taré dans le pauvre rayonnage qui gémit, puis vacilla… avant de s'abattre sur le pauvre blond susceptible.

Il fut néanmoins sauvé par le rayon qui se trouvait dans son dos, qui retint le meuble juste avant qu'il ne touche ses cheveux gominés. Malheureusement, quand on fait basculer une armoire pleine de livres, il faut s'attendre à les recevoir tous sur la figure (NDA : _ça marche aussi avec les piles de bouquins, et je parle d'expérience_).

\- Putain de prédiction de meeeeeeeerde ! s'égosilla Drago une fois sorti de la demi tonne d'ouvrages bien lourds qui venaient de manquer de lui péter le nez.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Heu, Poisson d'Avril, Drago ?_

_Logiquement, le tome 3 se termine au chapitre suivant ^^_

…_Pauvre Drago._

_Une review siouplaît ? (sourire plein de dents)_


	13. Punch in the face

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un peu à la bourre, mais pour ma défense, j'ai dû donner trois animations cette semaine à des petits jeunes (des ados), et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ils étaient épuisants. Du coup voilà, j'étais fatiguée et pas vraiment en état d'écrire des conneries, navrée._

_En plus, le site bugue O.O'_

_MAIS BON, voilà la suite et fin de cette troisième année, je reviens bientôt avec la quatrième ! La semaine prochaine devrait être plus relax, donc je prendrai sûrement plus de temps pour écrire :) _

_**Merci **__pour vos reviews et une bonne lecture à tout ce beau monde !_

_**Au fait**__, dans ce chapitre, il y a un gros clin d'œil pas du tout discret à ma trilogie potterienne :D Si le style déjanté vous plaît et que vous n'avez pas de problème avec les OC et les thèmes laissés pour compte dans l'univers d'HP, je vous invite à lire ces trois histoires ;) (la série Zoé Nightingale, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi). Comme le thème de la trilogie est plus libre que celui de Drago, c'est encore plus tiré par les cheveux :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Punch in the face**

Drago était dans la salle commune des Serpentard et se tâtait précautionneusement le nez, furieux et outré. Comment cette espèce de… sang-de-bourbe avait-elle _osé_ le menacer, _lui_, et lui donner un coup de poing dans son magnifique _nez_ ?!

Quant à Harry… il l'avait juste regardée faire en rigolant, brisant ainsi le petit cœur de Drago.

Le blond se pinça un peu le nez et s'adressa à Goyle :

\- Goyle… est-ce que je saigne ?

Le gorille s'approcha d'un pas lourd et se posta à deux centimètres du grand blond avant de déclarer d'une voix bourrue :

\- Non.

\- Oh, je croyais…

Goyle sortit de la salle pour aller manger, car il était plus de dix-neuf heures, laissant Drago seul sur son divan à se lamenter sur son sort.

La diva blonde continua de se tripoter le nez et envisagea d'écrire à son père pour se plaindre, mais son orgueil de mâle le retint. Il n'allait quand même pas dire à son paternel qu'une jolie fille l'avait frappé !

En parlant de femelle, une rousse de cinquième année entra dans la salle quelques minutes plus tard avec la force d'un ouragan et assez de vivres pour tenir une semaine entre les bras. Elle mâchait un cupcake au chocolat et l'avala bien vite en s'apercevant qu'il y avait un témoin.

\- Ah, c'est qu'un gamin, constata-t-elle en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

La rouquine, que Drago identifia comme Nightingale, une fille sans gêne issue d'une famille de sans-gêne, déposa toute sa cargaison sur une table basse et tira rapidement sa baguette de sa poche intérieure avant de poser un genou agressif entre les cuisses du grand blond un peu choqué.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petite raclure de bidet, si tu racontes à quelqu'un que j'ai chouré toute cette bouffe aux Serdaigle, je te bute, compris ?

\- Heuuuuuuuu, lâcha Drago.

La rousse (Cassiopéa, s'il se souvenait bien) soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur lui.

\- Okay, on va faire simple. Si tu ne jures pas tout de suite que ta jolie petite bouche restera fermée, je remonte mon genou de cinq centimètres et je t'écrabouille les parties jusqu'à ce que tu sois stérile, ça te convient mieux ?

Drago resta muet de stupeur, aussi la jeune fille leva son genou d'un air entendu en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je le jure ! s'exclama Drago en levant les mains pour essayer de calmer cette… tarée.

\- Bien bien, fit la Nightingale en se redressant pour aller chercher son butin. C'est marrant, on dirait que quelqu'un t'a collé son poing dans le nez, tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus sinon tu vas ressembler au Saule Cogneur, comme mon grand-père.

\- Ta gueule ! beugla l'héritier super-friqué.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago faisait des bulles dans son gobelet de jus de citrouille quand il remarqua l'absence de Harry à la table des Gryffondor. Tel un suricate, il contracta les muscles de ses fesses et se grandit au maximum pour essayer d'observer la tablée d'une extrémité à l'autre. Il vit bien son complice paparazzi et son petit frère, mais point de Harry. Ses deux comparses étaient également absents, ce qui laissa penser à Drago que le brun s'était encore fourré dans des ennuis du genre "Face à face avec Voldy" ou encore "Oooooh, un basilic, allons faire du rodéo sur son dos !".

\- Hé, quelqu'un sait où est Potter ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix à ses voisins de table.

\- Il paraît qu'il est tombé nez à nez avec Sirius Black hier soir, lâcha Zabini sur le ton de la conversation, juste pour faire rager son ami.

\- Et dooooonc ? s'impatienta Malefoy.

\- Hé bien il s'est fait attaquer par le Saule Cogneur, par un loup-garou, par une centaine de détraqueurs et puis au final Black est soi-disant innocent, et le meurtre des moldus d'il y a douze ans, c'est un coup d'un mec supposé mort depuis des années.

\- Heu, tu peux répéter plus lentement et avec des liens logiques entre chaque événement ?

\- Potter est à l'infirmerie, résuma obligeamment Pansy. Il a failli se faire embrasser par un détraqueur.

\- Quuuuuuoi ?! s'écria Drago, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Heureusement, les hiboux postaux déboulèrent au même moment dans la salle et personne ne songea à l'engueuler pour tout le boucan qu'il faisait. Justement, Drago reçut un courrier de sa mère assorti d'un paquet de bonbons.

Le jeune homme taxa un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre à Nott et écrivit une lettre rapide mais polie à son paternel :

_Mon très cher Père,_

_Je vous salue bien bas, Mère et vous. Je sais que vous êtres fort occupé de par vos obligations au Ministère et le soin que vous apportez à vos cheveux, mais vous serait-il possible de prendre cinq minutes de votre précieux temps pour entamer un procès contre Azkaban ?_

_D'avance, merci et bisous à maman !_

_Votre fils qui vous aime._

La lettre partit avec le hibou familial, et Drago croisa les doigts pour que son père le prenne au sérieux.

* * *

Il fut un peu déçu le lendemain matin quand son père lui répondit, toujours par courrier :

_Cher Drago,_

_Dafuq ?! _

_Lucius Malefoy_

_PS : Ta mère t'embrasse et te rappelle de reprendre toutes tes paires de chaussettes en revenant à la maison, pas comme l'année dernière. C'est un peu usant de devoir en racheter tous les ans._

Drago enfonça la tête entre ses bras et fondit en larmes.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Encore désolée pour le retard ! J'écrirai peut-être la suite demain, pour me faire oublier :D_

_Voilà qui marque la fin de la troisième année, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée ! Au final il y avait aussi un clin d'œil à "A very Potter musical", mais bon._

_Une p'tite review pour la gentille Lilisu ?_


	14. Hey jealousy

_Bouuuuuh ! Voilà un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand' chose, à part que Drago se ridiculise, mais bon, c'est habituel maintenant :p_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lectuuuuure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Hey jealousy**

Drago se recoiffa en se mirant dans son gobelet, jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et soupira longuement en constatant que ce dernier ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui.

\- Drago, j'ai beau avoir supporté toutes tes lettres de midinette en mal d'amour pendant les vacances, je n'accepte plus les longs soupirs désespérés depuis bieeeeeen longtemps, menaça Zabini en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

Le grand type bronzé avait on ne sait comment réussi à amener une part de tarte frauduleuse à l'espèce de cérémonie de proclamation des champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et Crabbe, jaloux, fixait langoureusement la pâtisserie, mettant Drago mal à l'aise.

\- Range cette tarte et concentre-toi un peu, tu veux ? rouspéta le blondinet à mi-voix alors que Dumbledore citait les noms des étudiants étrangers qui allaient se faire massac… qui allaient participer aux festivités.

Ce Tournoi laissait Drago de marbre, même s'il avait tapé du pied en apprenant l'absence de Coupe de Quidditch cette année. Avec ça, il ne pourrait plus s'infiltrer discrètement dans les douches de Gryffondor et espionner Harry !

D'un autre côté, grâce au Tournoi, il avait pu rencontrer une de ses idoles - Viktor Krum - et allait peut-être pouvoir inviter Harry à un bal à Noël. A vrai dire, il aurait pu le faire avant, mais le jeune homme n'aurait sûrement pas accepté une invitation au Manoir Malefoy. Au moins, Poudlard était un terrain neutre.

\- … Cedric Diggory ! proclama Dumbledore en brandissant le parchemin portant le nom du Champion de Poudlard.

Drago jeta un œil distrait au centre de la Grande Salle et considéra le grand blond de loin. Cedric était "canon, intelligent et athlétique et aaaaaw, ses yeux !", selon ses notes mentales, elles-mêmes tirées des conclusions de certaines filles de l'école. Il n'était pas du tout son genre (et même trop vieux pour lui, en fait), mais Drago n'avait bizarrement aucun grief contre le grand Poufsouffle. C'était juste étonnant qu'un représentant de la Maison la moins remarquée de l'école soit choisi pour représenter le collège.

Enfin, au moins Harry éviterait peut-être des ennuis mortels, cette année.

\- Harry Potter ! beugla Dumbledore au même moment, sortant Drago de ses pensées avec la force d'une baliste.

\- Heu, j'ai raté un truc là ? balbutia Drago en voyant Harry se lever avec hésitation sous les huées des autres élèves.

\- Nous avons quatre Champions au lieu de trois, on dirait, lui apprit Blaise d'un ton dégagé.

\- Whuuuuuuuuuut ? murmura Drago. Heu, mais attends, il est trop jeune ! Il va se faire flinguer dans les dix premières minutes !

\- Avec de la chance, oui, confirma Blaise en hochant gravement la tête en finissant sa part de tarte. Mais il y a plus grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus grave qu'un Harry mort ?! vociféra tout bas Malefoy.

Zabini s'approcha de lui avec un air de conspirateur et lui souffla :

\- Il va passer pleeeeein de temps avec Cedric. Tu sais, le beeeaaaau Cedric ? Avec ses pecs et son sourire charmeur, bien que je trouve qu'il a le nez un peu plat…

Drago lui colla une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Mais c'est horriiible ! Et si… si Harry tombait amoureux de _lui_ au lieu de _moi _?

\- Quel drame ce serait, lâcha Blaise, fataliste. En même temps, peut-être que Cedric arrivera à le convaincre de se faire couper les cheveux ?

\- N'insulte pas la crinière de mon Harry, mécréant ! Elle est indomptable et fière, comme son propriétaire ! Et elle prend super bien le vent !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pris pendant les vacances, mais on dirait qu'il se change en ours, continua Zabini.

\- Si ça se trouve, il s'entraîne pour devenir Animagus ! fit Drago avec espoir. S'il se change en ours, ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Ça rendra ses câlins plus cool ! Mon petit nounours à moi tout seul…!

\- Zoophile.

\- Raaaaah, lâche-moi un peu ! frissonna Drago en se souvenant de la soirée coquine qu'il avait interrompue en voulant parler à ses parents pendant les vacances.

\- Par contre, sa copine née-moldue devient sacrément sympa à regarder, poursuivit Blaise sans se soucier de l'état émotionnel de son ami.

\- Aaaah, ne me parle pas d'elle, mon nez me démange chaque fois que je la vois !

\- Bon, bon, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Cedric Croque-Moi Si Tu Peux ?

\- C'est simple, je vais l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre !

\- Il est plus vieux que toi et beaucoup plus doué en magie, mais vas-y, développe ton plan d'assassinat devant tout le monde, je suis sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas tous entendu.

\- Okay, okay, c'est un mauvais plan. Je vais donc… séduire Harry avant lui !

\- C'est vrai qu'en trois ans, tu as bien avancé avec Harry grâce à ce super-plan.

Drago fusilla son ami du regard, mais Zabini ne lui renvoya qu'une œillade moqueuse. Le blond croisa les bras, boudeur, puis insulta les quelques personnes qui s'en prenaient encore à Harry malgré son absence. Hermione se tourna vers lui et le fixa bizarrement, puis Drago éternua à cause des picotements dans son nez. Il fit un doigt à la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils dans sa direction avant de reprendre un air inquiet.

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. Je vais faire semblant de soutenir Cedric et fabriquer des badges en son honneur pour rendre Harry jaloux !

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe de Serpentard, et Nightingale éclata d'un rire hystérique, attirant l'attention de toute la salle sur eux.

\- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai le droit de me foutre de sa tronche, nan ?! s'énerva la harpie.

Toute la classe de quatrième année se facepalma.

Zabini, de son côté, hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Il se massa l'arête du nez et tapota l'épaule de Drago, lui souhaitant toute la chance du monde, parce que Merlin, il allait en avoir besoin !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_C'est donc sur ce plan totalement ridicule que nous quittons Drago._

_Drago : Comment ça, "ridicule" ?_

_Une p'tite review siouplaît ?_


	15. The Ferret song

_Bonjouuur !_

_Pour aujourd'hui : un petit chapitre un peu plus long que les autres et un peu plus traumatisant pour ce pauvre Drago, aussi. Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : The Ferret song**

Drago, juché sur les branches basses d'un saule pleureur, observait le parc de Poudlard comme si ce dernier lui appartenait tout en écoutant distraitement le verbiage de sa suite.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et Harry ne réalisait toujours pas que Drago était raide dingue de lui. Quelle injustice !

Il avait entamé la fabrication et la vente de badges de soutien à Cedric Diggory (il s'était d'ailleurs fait assez d'argent pour se payer une nouvelle année de clichés sexy auprès de Colin), mais Harry ne manifestait aucune jalousie, juste une immense et brûlante irritation. Il passait son temps à fusiller tout le monde du regard, ces derniers temps, et Drago se sentait comme un privilégié. Au moins, Harry ne se contentait pas de le regarder de travers. Au lieu de ça, il le regardait de travers ET il lui parlait ! Quel faste ! Si Drago pouvait l'aider à évacuer son stress et sa frustration, qu'il en soit ainsi, il supporterait les insultes jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi !

C'est à ce moment-là que l'objet de ses pensées depuis maintenant quatre ans déboula dans la cour intérieure du château, l'air passablement énervé après une dispute avec son rouquin. Harry, ne se doutant pas qu'il était aussi proche de Drago, se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la cour et passa à proximité du saule.

Drago, voyant cela comme une invitation du Destin à remonter le moral de Harry pour grimper dans son estime, jugea utile d'interpeler le jeune homme.

\- Je te sens un peu à cran, Potter ! lança Drago en prenant garde à ne pas partir dans les aigus en prononçant le nom du Gryffondor. Nous avons parié, mon père et moi. Je ne crois pas que tu tiendras dix minutes dans ce Tournoi, lâcha-t-il encore une fois sans vraiment contrôler sa langue.

Drago sauta au bas de son arbre avant de continuer :

\- Lui n'est pas d'accord. Il croit que tu ne tiendras pas cinq.

Les autres se mirent à rire et Drago fit un grand sourire à Harry avec dans l'idée de lui expliquer que lui, au moins, croyait en lui (plus que son père en tout cas) mais s'inquiétait tout de même pour sa survie.

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand Harry se dirigea droit vers lui, visiblement furax, des éclairs plein les yeux.

\- Je me fiche éperdument de ce que pense ton père, Malefoy !

Il poussa Drago en arrière, et celui-ci faillit se rétamer à cause d'une racine qui dépassait de l'herbe.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Il est vil et cruel, et toi tu es pathétique, asséna Harry avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner de lui au plus vite.

\- … Pathétique ?! répéta Drago, le cœur en miettes et blessé au niveau de l'amour-propre.

Il tira sa baguette sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait en faire quand Maugrey Fol Œil, le nouveau prof de Défense, apparut comme par magie pour lui lancer un sort informulé.

Aussitôt, Malefoy éprouva une intense nausée qui le fit se plier en deux, et il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en voyant ses doigts se changer en petites griffes grisâtres. Horrifié, il essaya de se redresser mais se retrouva assis sur deux espèces de pattes couvertes de poils blancs. Il voulut loucher pour voir son nez mais n'aperçut qu'un genre de museau blanc et allongé.

Apeuré et complètement perdu, le pauvre Drago se mit à hurler.

\- Potter, au secours !

Mais personne ne l'entendit, car pour l'oreille humaine, il ne poussait que des cris stridents et insupportables. Et Harry rigolait.

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de se demander si la bonne humeur d'Harry était une bonne chose ou pas (vu qu'il riait à ses dépends, tout de même), car une force invisible le projeta dans les airs, puis dans un endroit sombre plein d'une chaleur moite qui dégageait une odeur fétide.

\- Bordel mais où suis-je ?! s'écria-t-il, paniqué, en remuant à qui mieux-mieux pour essayer de se tirer de cet endroit inquiétant.

Une lumière passa au-dessus de sa tête et une énorme main puante apparut juste au-dessus de sa tête. Drago ne réfléchit pas et y planta ses petites dents aiguës. La main disparut aussitôt et Drago soupira, rassuré.

Le pauvre Serpentard tenta de réfléchir posément et examina son environnement avant de tomber voir ce qui ressemblait à un boxer sur une jambe poilue.

Ah.

Donc, il était dans un pantalon.

La fouine qui était autrefois un garçon s'efforça de ne pas se masser l'arête du nez et se sentit tomber d'un coup à cause de tous les mouvements désordonnés du garçon propriétaire du pantalon susdit.

Drago poussa un nouveau hurlement strident et glissa dans un tunnel étroit où il se retrouva compressé contre un genou trop épais pour lui.

_Génial, je suis dans le falzar de Crabbe ou de Goyle. La grande classe, Drago, vraiment_, pensa-t-il.

N'écoutant que son instinct animal, Drago fila vers le bas et se retrouva au niveau du bord de la chaussette de son camarade de classe. Comme ce dernier bougeait toujours, le blond le calma d'un coup de griffes dans le gras du mollet, provoquant un genre de cri pas très masculin au-delà des limites du vêtement dans lequel il était emprisonné.

Plus loin, dans le noir, Drago aperçut les contours d'une chaussure en cuir et fila dans cette direction, pressé de quitter cet horrible endroit. Il se contorsionna comme jamais et finit par toucher le sol, aux pieds de… Crabbe.

Eurk, ses ancêtres devaient _vraiment _lui en vouloir !

La bestiole se trouvait maintenant au milieu d'un cercle d'élèves et voulut cracher pour les disperser, mais une nouvelle force s'empara de lui et la métamorphosa de nouveau en garçon.

Désorienté, au bord de l'évanouissement, Drago leva la tête et vit des Serpentard, puis se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Fol Œil. Aussitôt, la moutarde lui monta au nez et, toujours un peu fouine dans l'âme, il cracha :

\- Mon père en entendra parler !

\- C'est une menace ? rugit le prof en s'avançant vivement.

Mort de trouille, Drago bondit sur ses pieds et prit la fuite loin de tous ces gens qui se moquaient de lui, loin de ce tortionnaire, et surtout loin de Harry.

* * *

\- C'était horriiiiiible ! pleurnicha Drago alors que Pansy, compatissante, lui tapotait le dos pour le consoler.

\- J'avoue que ça devait être flippant, effectivement, fit Blaise en lui tendant un chocolat chaud et des marshmallows. Quelle idée de changer un élève en furet, aussi…

\- Une fouine, c'était une fouine, rectifia Goyle.

Un long gémissement échappa à Drago et Pansy fusilla le gorille du regard.

\- Quelqu'un peut oublietter Harry siouplaît ? finit par demander le blond en relevant la tête, les joues pleines de larmes. Et est-ce qu'on aurait des noisettes, quelque part ?

Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent, incrédules.

\- Hrm, pour la mémoire de Potter, comme tout le monde est au courant pour ta transformation, je pense que c'est mal parti, finit par dire Zabini en tendant des fruits secs à son ami.

Drago se mit à ronger lentement une noix de cajou tout en reniflant de plus belle.

\- Oh, allez, c'est pas la fin du monde, dédramatisa Pansy. C'est mignon, une fouine, tu aurais très bien pu te transformer en escargot !

On entendit les complaintes de Drago partout dans le château, à tel point que les fantômes, perturbés, recherchèrent pendant plusieurs jours le nouvel esprit frappeur qui avait élu résidence à Poudlard.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Pauvre Drago, ça doit être horrible de se transformer comme ça, alors terminer dans le froc de Crabbe…_

_Une review de solidarité ?_


	16. The dance of dragons

_Le titre du chapitre ainsi que sa longueur, c'est juste parce que _Game of Thrones_ revient demain et que je me suis laissée emporter par l'enthousiasme. Et puis bon, le sujet du chapitre m'a inspirée, voilà tout :p_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Merci spécial à __**Christine**__ pour sa review en guest ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : The dance of dragons**

L'annonce du Bal de Noël avant fait souffler un vent de panique chez les Serpentard. Non pas qu'ils redoutaient d'y aller seuls, ça, ils s'en fichaient.

Ce qu'ils redoutaient, c'étaient les futures crises de jalousie/larmes/frustration de Drago voyant l'échec de sa 468431654e tentative d'approcher son Ryry. Ah, oui, Harry avait un nouveau surnom chez les Serpentard. Après le Tombeur, le Maître du Blond et le Dresseur de Gorilles, il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Bah, avec un peu de chance, il n'en saurait jamais rien.

* * *

Effectivement, les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas trompés, car Drago était en ce moment fort occupé à dessiner fébrilement des plans de conquête d'Harry sur des parchemins A2 et crachait des insultes à quiconque avait le malheur d'en déplacer un. Il était encore un peu fouine, par moments.

Tout en réfléchissant à son plan R (petit frère de dix-sept autres plans), Drago repensa à la dégaine d'Harry une fois revenu de son duel contre un dragon. Et pas n'importe quel dragon ! Le plus vicelard de tous, s'il vous plaît ! Le blond commençait à croire que la poisse poursuivait ce garçon depuis la naissance. Vu la sienne, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Cela avait été un spectacle merveilleux, de voir Harry dans son élément avec son balai de course obéissant à la plus petite des sollicitations, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux verts embués par le vent… Le pire avait sans doute été les longues minutes de silence, quand Harry avait entraîné le dragon loin de l'arène sans que Drago sache s'il allait bien, s'il était en vie ou à l'état de kebab. Ensuite, faire semblant de huer l'Elu avait été dur, très dur.

Drago tapota sa plume sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis haussa un sourcil en voyant la licorne qu'il avait gribouillée sur son plan R pendant ses rêveries. Il roula l'énorme parchemin en boule, puis attrapa les autres pour aller rejoindre ses camarades de classe, qui firent la grimace en le voyant débarquer avec les cheveux en pétard et des taches d'encre plein les doigts.

\- C'est bon, j'suis prêt !

* * *

En voici quelques morceaux choisis.

Plan C : Approche directe.

\- Je fais ça uniquement parce que tu es mon pote, grommela Blaise en se postant avec quelques gros bras au début d'un couloir qu'Harry empruntait fréquemment.

\- Et j'apprécie ton amitié à sa juste valeur, sache-le, déclara Drago avec un sourire hypocrite. Bon, de quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- D'un abruti qui ne dort plus depuis deux jours et qui a la cravate de travers.

\- Griffon en approche, je répète, Griffon en approche, souffla Crabbe à travers le prototype d'Oreille à Rallonge jeté par les jumeaux Weasley et que Nott avait eu le bon sens de voler.

L'oreille grésilla avant de passer une émission d'une radio quelconque, faisant hausser les sourcils des deux amis.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ils l'ont jetée, grommela Drago avant d'arranger sa cravate et de se recoiffer pour entrer dans le couloir susdit.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient de l'autre côté du couloir, dissimulés derrière un sapin de Noël, et étaient chargés de bloquer l'accès du passage après qu'Harry s'y soit engouffré. Blaise et quelques autres Serpentard avaient reçu la même mission.

Si ça ressemblait à une fichue embuscade, c'est parce que c'en était une.

\- Tieeeens, Potter, comme on se retrouve, fit Drago, l'air de rien, alors qu'il croisait Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? s'impatienta Harry avec un gros soupir.

\- Juste parler, sourit Drago.

Harry, jugeant que la situation était trop inquiétante pour être normale, tourna les talons pour sauver sa peau_. Il n'a pas tort, le pauvre_, pensa Blaise.

\- Mais attends ! s'offusqua Drago en le rattrapant par la manche.

\- Mais lâche-moi bordel !

\- Je te lâcherai quand tu m'auras écouté ! répliqua le blond.

Harry daigna enfin s'arrêter de gigoter et croisa les bras, suspicieux. Drago sourit, satisfait, puis ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer. C'est alors qu'un phénomène surnaturel se produisit : ses genoux tremblotèrent, sa gorge s'assécha et un étrange mal de ventre le prit. Courageusement, le Serpentard tenta quand même de s'exprimer :

\- Tuveuléaubalecmwa ? éructa-t-il.

Cloué au sol par la honte, Drago entendit distinctement la main de Blaise heurter son front. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'air incertain.

\- Heu, tu peux répéter ?

Allez, on inspire, on expire, tout va bien !

\- Voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi ? répéta lentement le blond.

Les yeux d'Harry atteignirent un diamètre jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je te demande _pardon _?!

\- Raaaaaah, mais c'est qu'il est sourd en plus d'être myope, c'est pas possible ça ! s'énerva Malefoy avant de réaliser sa bourde. Oh, merde, désolé. _Oubliette_ !

* * *

Plan M : l'Art (oui oui, avec une majuscule).

\- Okay, douzième tentative, déclara Pansy à son détachement d'élèves de quatrième année. Rappelez-vous, on n'a qu'une minute pour agir !

Les autres acquiescèrent en avalant de travers.

\- Il est au bout du couloir et il a l'air pressé, les prévint la voix crachotante de Blaise dans l'Oreille à Rallonge avant de céder la parole à Celestina Moldubec et son chaudron plein de passion.

\- Pigé, répondit Pansy. Hé, toi, tu dépasses de ta cachette ! murmura-t-elle avec force à un membre de son équipe.

Le Serpentard récupéra sa jambe et redevint quasi invisible aux yeux de l'innocent Gryffondor qui arrivait en marche rapide sans se douter du traquenard qui l'attendait.

_Bon, là, si ça ne marche pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut_, pensa Pansy en vérifiant que tout le monde était bien en place.

Harry entra comme prévu dans les toilettes du quatrième étage et la jeune fille attendit le claquement de la porte de sa cabine fétiche pour donner le signal du départ.

\- Attendez… attendez… Go ! Go ! Go !

Comme un seul homme, les Serpentard sortirent de leur cachette et se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Quatre d'entre eux allèrent se positionner en ligne devant la porte des toilettes, côté cabines et se postèrent avec un genou plié vers l'avant et deux mains jointes au niveau de leurs cuisses. Quatre autres adolescents se mirent dos aux cabines de WC avant de courir vers leurs camarades, qui les hissèrent sur leurs épaules avec agilité. Ils s'étaient entraînés pendant quelques heures la veille sous la houlette de Drago, plus survolté que jamais car le bal était de plus en plus proche.

Pansy et deux autres filles s'approchèrent à leur tour des athlètes et leur firent passer une banderole encore repliée. Les quatre sportifs mirent le dessus de la banderole contre le mur et Pansy et ses amies lancèrent des sorts de Glu perpétuelle pour fixer le tout solidement. La banderole se déroula, révélant la demande de Drago assortie de magnifiques dessins très colorés et un peu cuculs, pile au moment où la chasse d'eau se déclenchait dans la cabine de Harry.

Pansy paniqua et fit signe à tout ce beau monde de sortir en vitesse. Par chance, ils regagnèrent tous leur poste d'observation au moment où Harry sortit. Ils le virent, incrédules, marquer un temps d'arrêt devant la banderole, se gratter la tête, observer de nouveau la banderole avec perplexité avant de hausser les épaules et de sortir de la salle.

* * *

Jour du bal.

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai oublié de signer cette stupide banderole ! hurlait Drago à qui voulait l'entendre.

Pansy échangea un regard fatigué avec Blaise et arrangea sa robe. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se chercher un cavalier. Même Potter en avait trouvé une, c'est quand même dingue !

\- Dommage, c'était décidément une très belle banderole, fit Blaise en vidant son verre de punch.

\- Je l'ai même récupérée pour l'accrocher dans la Salle commune, renchérit Nott.

Et le pauvre Drago sanglota de plus belle dans les jupes d'Astoria.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)_

_Une ch'tite review ?_


	17. Labyrinth song

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ce chapitre est plus sombre que les autres, vu qu'il relate un événement triste de la saga… Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Labyrinth song**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Drago se les gelait dans ces stupides gradins. Il souffla dans ses doigts et s'empara d'un Chocogrenouille pour penser à autre chose. Franchement, l'organisateur de ce Tournoi n'avait jamais rien organisé de sa vie. L'arène avec les dragons, passe encore, mais le coup du lac et celui du labyrinthe, non mais vraiment ! Les spectateurs s'emmerdaient tellement qu'ils commençaient à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux !

Et… est-ce que Londubat faisait rôtir des marshmallows sur une des torches qui illuminaient le public ? Quelle bonne idée, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant ! Bon, après, il ne pouvait savoir qu'il allait se faire chier à ce point à regarder un labyrinthe. A ce niveau, les chauve-souris qui passaient au-dessus de la foule étaient dix fois plus passionnantes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un somme, un genre de tourbillon de couleurs floutées apparut juste devant l'entrée du labyrinthe. Drago bondit en avant en apercevant un t-shirt rouge familier et tout le monde se leva pour applaudir le grand vainqueur du Tournoi.

Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir Harry, mais ce dernier disparaissait sous les profs. Il applaudit cependant discrètement tout en donnant des coups de coude dans les autres gens pour essayer d'approcher.

C'est là que les spectateurs se mirent à hurler.

\- Est-ce qu'il est _mort_ !?

Le sang de Drago se glaça et un frisson horriblement froid le secoua des pieds à la tête.

Harry était mort ?

Genre… mort, mort ?

Voyant sa tête, Blaise lui tapota l'épaule avec sollicitude, mais Drago se dégagea pour s'approcher du milieu des gradins. Il y parvint plus facilement qu'auparavant car la foule était à présent figée d'horreur.

Il finit par écarter une dernière personne et vit enfin ce qui se passait. Harry, tremblant, était à moitié couché sur un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Diggory, comme pour le protéger de son corps. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs essayaient de les séparer, mais Harry tenait bon et s'accrochait à Cedric comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

C'est là que Drago comprit ce qui venait de se produire. Harry et Cedric s'étaient trouvés face à un danger trop grand pour eux et le grand Poufsouffle avait reçu un coup mortel. Harry n'avait évidemment rien pu faire (Drago n'oubliait pas qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune et inexpérimenté que les autres Champions) et avait utilisé un Portoloin pour ramener le corps de Cedric à sa famille.

Drago se sentit nauséeux.

Cedric était mort, et Drago lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pris la place d'Harry. Le Serpentard avait conscience de son égoïsme, mais il était soulagé de ne pas voir Cedric sangloter sur le cadavre froid du Gryffondor.

Il désira qu'on le frappe quand Amos Diggory le dépassa pour se ruer sur son fils avec des cris déchirants. Bientôt, la foule se tut et on n'entendit plus que des pleurs et des gémissements.

Drago tourna la tête et réalisa qu'Harry avait disparu. Il le chercha des yeux et le vit se diriger vers le château avec Fol Œil. Il voulut les suivre pour entendre de la bouche de l'Elu ce qui s'était passé, Pansy le retint par le bras.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je pense.

Le blond finit par l'écouter et se rassit, les yeux dans le vague.

Tout le monde alla se coucher avec les pieds de plomb, ce soir-là.

* * *

De nouveaux rebondissements avaient eu lieu après la Troisième Tâche, d'après les rumeurs que Drago avait pu entendre dans les couloirs. La personne qui avait déposé le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu n'était autre que Maugrey Fol Œil, et ce dernier avait essayé de tuer le rescapé à son arrivée au château. Drago aurait bien aimé lui envoyer son pied au visage, surtout après le coup de la fouine, mais en fin de compte, il avait bien fait d'écouter Pansy, vu que les profs étaient intervenus juste à temps.

Fol Œil s'était révélé être un imposteur au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne laissant plus vraiment de doute sur ce qui était arrivé à Cedric.

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore les rassembla tous dans la Grande Salle pour une cérémonie en l'honneur de Cedric et leur annonça une nouvelle des plus effarantes : Voldemort était de retour.

Drago, connaissant parfaitement la ligne de conduite des membres de sa famille, déglutit bruyamment. Si Voldemort était de retour, il allait de nouveau impliquer ses parents dans ses magouilles pour prendre le contrôle du monde magique et déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Même si ses parents s'en sortaient par miracle, Harry se sentirait obligé de combattre et se retrouverait un jour ou l'autre face à la baguette d'un Mangemort. Pire : Drago serait peut-être chargé de le tuer entre deux cours.

L'été promettait d'être tendu.

\- Viens chez moi en juillet, lui souffla Blaise à l'oreille, se doutant du cheminement des pensées de son ami.

\- Et chez moi en août, proposa Theo.

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à piquer alors que la tristesse, le désespoir et l'émotion se pressaient en lui.

Plus rien ne serait plus comme avant, et il allait forcément y avoir d'autres morts, mais tant que ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir, tant qu'Harry était encore capable de sourire, alors tout irait bien.

* * *

Drago échangea une étreinte avec un de ses nouveaux amis de Durmstrang et le regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

L'heure était aux effusions dans la cour intérieure du château, et certains s'étaient mis à pleurer.

\- Mais enfin, ça va devenir une habitude ! critiqua Drago à voix haute.

Un autre ami de Durmstrang ricana et lui donna une enveloppe avant de partir avec ses potes les montagnes de muscles.

\- Heu, merci ? lâcha Drago, perplexe.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et découvrit… une photo officielle d'Harry Potter avec une dédicace ! Bon, c'était adressé à "D", vu que Harry n'aurait jamais signé une photo pour lui, mais c'était tout de même le plus beau des cadeaux !

\- Il a écrit "bisous !" sur la photo, j'en reviens paaaaas ! fanboya Drago en sautant partout, la précieuse photo à la main. Et Harry fait coucou dessus ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ajouta-t-il furieusement.

\- Doooonc, si on te file des photos dédicacées pour tes prochains Noëls, anniversaires, etc., tu seras satisfait ? persifla Blaise.

\- Bien entendu, je ne suis pas _si_ difficile quand même ! s'insurgea le blond en rangeant son cadeau bien à l'abri entre deux livres dans son sac de cours.

\- Rassure-moi, c'était une question rhétorique ?

Drago le fusilla du regard et ils accoururent comme deux gamins avec les autres élèves de Poudlard pour voir le carrosse volant et le bateau sous-marin quitter le château pour de bon.

Blaise soupira.

\- Tout va changer à partir de maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Bien sûr que ça va tout changer, mais tant que le Ministère choisit de l'ignorer, il est possible que nous connaissions encore quelques moments de légèreté… prophétisa sombrement Drago en regardant le bateau disparaître dans le Lac noir.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Et voilà pour le quatrième film ! _

_Comme vous vous en doutez, la suite sera plus sombre, donc accrochez-vous ! _

_Une review pour la route ?_


	18. We will rock you !

_Bonjour mes lapins ! Joyeuses Pâques ! :D_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit chapitre en hommage à une certaine personne (vous comprendrez vite en voyant le titre du chapitre) ! L'idée vient tout droit d'un post tumblr que j'ai vu passer il y a fort fort longtemps, et j'ai trouvé dommage de la laisser au rang d'idée, donc je l'ai écrite, voilà !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : We will rock you**

On aurait pu croire qu'une personne aussi importante qu'un prestigieux membre de la Brigade inquisitoriale avait les accréditations nécessaires pour visiter la Salle commune des autres Maisons.

He bien non.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé !

Drago avait reçu un magnifique nouveau badge qu'il épinglait fièrement tous les matins à l'avant de sa robe de sorcier, il était devenu l'un des résidents les plus importants du château, à part les profs, et il pouvait même susurrer des suggestions de nouvelles règles à faire respecter à l'oreille de sa chère Grande Inquisitrice !

D'ailleurs, la règle sur l'espace minimal entre les garçons et les filles, c'était de lui, évidemment. Seul un vrai sorcier gay et futé comme lui aurait trouvé une idée pareille pour écarter les potentielles rivales !

A part ça, il pouvait violer le couvre-feu et se promener dans le château pour faire respecter le même couvre-feu et ôter des points à qui il souhaitait. Le Serdaigle qui avait eu le malheur de le battre en Sortilèges ? Vingt points de moins pour sa Maison. Une Gryffondor qui matait Harry d'un peu trop près ? Trente points de moins !

Drago avait l'impression que tout le monde le respectait enfin comme il se devait. Bon, à vrai dire, de plus en plus de gens le détestaient et l'évitaient un maximum, mais Drago aimait beaucoup se voiler la face, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Tous ses nouveaux privilèges lui montaient _légèrement_ au cerveau.

Justement, ce soir-là, il avait voulu tester les limites de son pouvoir tout en faisant quelque chose d'utile : s'infiltrer chez les Gryffondor. Cependant, cette sale garce de Grosse Dame n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait refusé de le laisser entrer. Il avait eu beau vociférer dans le couloir, rien n'y avait fait. Ç'aurait été tellement drôle d'aller insulter les griffons directement chez eux ! Et puis peut-être même qu'il aurait pu en profiter pour apercevoir Harry en pyjama… Enfin, on n'était qu'en début de soirée.

Furieux d'être ainsi rabaissé par un simple tableau (qui ne faisait que son boulot, mais chuuuut), Drago descendit de quelques étages avec dans l'idée de retirer des points à tous les Gryffondor qui le croiseraient.

Ces derniers devaient avoir lu dans ses pensées car il n'en vit aucun. Damned.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante que le blond se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée avant de retourner à sa Salle commune pour penser à autre chose.

Il traversa la Grande Salle pour récupérer une pomme en rab, puis crut apercevoir le bout d'une robe de Poufsouffle qui s'éloignait en vitesse par la grande porte. Drago fit un horrible sourire et partit sur les traces du coupable (bah quoi, quand on marche vite, c'est qu'on est coupable, non ?).

Le Poufsouffle détalait si vite que Drago ne réussit même pas à voir son visage et dut le courser jusqu'à l'autre bout du château.

_Bon sang, il est sportif le salaud !_ pensa-t-il, trop essoufflé pour se parler à voix haute.

Finalement l'étudiant disparut derrière une grosse porte en chêne, et Drago regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du château, et il n'était même pas sûr de retrouver son chemin, obnubilé qu'il était par sa course-poursuite.

Le blond se dirigea vers la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle portait un écriteau disant "Club des Nés-Moldus". Les heures des réunions étaient soigneusement indiquées sous le nom du groupe, et Drago esquissa un sourire satisfait entrecoupé de respirations saccadées, car il n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre son souffle.

-…solé, entendit-il en collant son oreille contre le panneau. Je voulais passer voir un copain à l'infirmerie et je suis arrivé en retard pour le repas…

\- T'en fais pas et viens t'asseoir. Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous pouvons commencer. Et si on parlait de notre groupe préféré : Queen ?

Drago perçut des exclamations ravies et décida qu'il était temps d'aller gâcher leur petite fête. Et puis, c'était quoi déjà, Queen ?

Il entra sans frapper et se retrouva nez à nez avec une dizaine d'élèves de plusieurs années et Maisons différentes, tous éberlués de le voir là. L'une des adhérentes leva le nez du poster immense qui recouvrait la table (et qui ne bougeait pas, remarqua Drago) et le considéra avec une pointe de mépris avant de lâcher :

\- C'est pour une inscription ?

Offensé, Drago la fusilla du regard.

\- Quinze points en moins pour Serdaigle pour cette insulte, peau de vache, cracha le blond.

La fille serra les dents et voulut se lever pour lui péter les dents, mais le Poufsouffle qui avait l'air d'être le chef la retint.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sans lâcher le grand blond des yeux.

\- He bien, les rassemblements de plus de cinq élèves sont interdits, exposa Drago en trichant un peu sur le nombre. Je vais donc me voir dans l'obligation de fermer ce club et de vous filer une retenue à tous.

\- Tu vas voir, moi, ce que je vais te filer… marmonna un Gryffondor.

\- Nous avons eu une autorisation pour lancer notre club, et il existe depuis maintenant trois ans, expliqua le chef du groupe.

\- Oui, vous avez eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore, mais vous savez, ce n'est plus vraiment lui, le Directeur de cette école, persifla Drago, qui passait décidément une bonne soirée.

Le chef cligna des yeux , irrité, et Drago jeta un œil aux alentours.

\- Je ne vois pas Granger, elle est malade ou même vous n'en avez pas voulu dans votre petite sauterie ?

\- Hermione a dit qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études mais elle nous a aidés à ouvrir le club, parce que contrairement à certains, elle est sympa, siffla une Gryffondor piquée au vif.

Drago renifla pour montrer son dédain, puis regarda la décoration. Il ne reconnut même pas la moitié des objets exposés, mais il se garda bien de le faire remarquer. Son regard tomba sur un poster immobile montrant un homme brun et moustachu qui ouvrant la bouche de façon démesurée devant un long tube noir.

\- Oh merde, non mais vous avez vu ses dents ? On dirait un castor ! se moqua Drago en pointant l'affiche du doigt. Mais c'est qui cet épouvantail ?!

Les nés-moldus plissèrent les yeux. Les insultes sur eux passaient encore, ils en avaient l'habitude, après tout. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à Freddie Mercury, là, c'en était trop.

\- _Buddy, you're a boy make big noise, playing in the street, gonna be a big man some day !_ _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place_, chanta agressivement le chef du groupe.

Comprenant la manœuvre, les autres membres s'étaient mis à interpréter le célèbre rythme de leur idole : deux coups sur la table, un coup dans les mains. Légèrement effrayé, Drago recula d'un pas. Qu'était donc cette diablerie ? Un rituel moldu ?

\- Singin' ! continua le leader.

\- _We will, we will rock you_ ! reprit le groupe. _We will, we will rock you_ !

\- Mais… mais arrêtez ! paniqua Drago en battant en retraite vers la porte.

\- _Buddy you're a young man hard man, shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day_, fit vicieusement la Gryffondor.

\- _You got blood on your face, you big disgrace, wavin' your banner all over the place !_

\- _We will, we will ROCK YOU !_

\- _Singin' _!

\- _We will, we will ROCK YOU_ !

Au fur et à mesure que les nés-moldus chantaient, ils encerclaient Malefoy, le poussant vers la sortie. Bientôt, le fils de riche ne supporta plus toute cette pression, et, jugeant que cette situation dépassait ses compétences de Brigadier, il prit la fuite en poussant des cris d'orfraie.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû prendre un appareil photo, soupira la Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin. J'en connais qui auraient adoré voir ça !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Insulter les gens, ok, mais on ne touche pas à Freddie, Drago !_

_Une review pour la gentille Lilisu ? ^^_


	19. Dilemma

_Bonjour à tous, je suis en retard (encore). J'ai eu une grosse semaine (avec des animations, la visite de mon prof, un reportage photo de trois heures qui m'a niqué le dos, etc.), du coup je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, navrée (mais j'ai des nouvelles chaussuuuuuures !) (le même modèle que les anciennes, faut pas abuser non plus)._

_Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_

_Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Dilemma**

L'année scolaire filait à toute allure, si bien que Drago réalisa un matin en se levant que les BUSE étaient pour bientôt. Avec ses activités de Brigadier inquisitorial, ses multiples excursions dans le château pour trouver le lieu de rendez-vous de la petite armée de Harry et les devoirs qu'il avait encore à faire (à croire que les autres profs se vengeaient d'Ombrage en s'attaquant à ses associés), Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en soucier.

Ensuite, il avait tenté de trouver la recette du philtre d'amour, mais cette dernière était assez dure à préparer et il manquait de temps avant la fin de l'année. La potion, même s'il la préparait convenablement, ne serait jamais prête avant les vacances d'été.

C'est pourquoi il s'était résigné, le même matin, à se faire porter pâle pour pouvoir rattraper son travail en retard, sans quoi son père lui tordrait le cou comme un vulgaire poulet. Pas que les Malefoy s'occupent de tuer les poulets en général, mais Drago était sûr que son père trouverait la force de le faire, rien que pour l'emmerder.

Quitte à se laver les mains après.

* * *

\- Drago, tu as reçu une lettre, lui apprit Goyle en revenant à la Salle commune après les cours.

\- Ce débile de piaf ne pouvait pas me l'apporter directement, non ? s'emporta Drago en saisissant l'enveloppe, le nez taché d'encre et l'air mécontent.

\- Tu as vu une fenêtre dans notre dortoir toi ? lâcha Blaise en passant pour aller se coucher sur un divan et piquer un somme.

\- Arrête de me contredire, Zabini !

\- Oh, pardon, mon petit dragon. J'avais oublié que tu avais tes règles.

Drago montra les dents, puis réalisa qu'il se comportait comme une fouine et cessa aussitôt. Il se promit de se venger et ouvrit la lettre avant de la parcourir rapidement.

\- Tiens, ça vient de mon père. Blablabla, potions…blablabla chaussettes… Blabla…. gué….gai…gay… Quoi ?!

Millicent passa derrière Drago à ce moment-là, mais quelque chose le retint par la manche.

\- Millicent chérie, c'est quoi, ce mot ?

La jeune fille se pencha pour lire, puis pâlit :

\- Guet-apens, Drago, ça veut dire piège ou embuscade.

\- Ça je le sais, répliqua Drago, les yeux exorbités. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi ce mot est-il suivi de "Harry Potter" ?

Aussitôt, Blaise cessa de faire semblant de dormir et bondit sur ses pieds pour lire la lettre de Lucius.

\- Un guet-apens pour attirer Potter au Ministère ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fumé, les Mangemorts, mais ça a l'air fort comme herbe !

\- Ils veulent qu'Harry leur refile une prophétie et ils vont lui faire croire que son parrain y est retenu prisonnier par Vous-Savez-Qui, poursuivit Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ton père a-t-il jugé bon de t'en parler ? Il est au courant pour Potty et toi ?! demanda Blaise.

\- Pas du tout ! Si je lui dis, il me déshérite !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On empêche Harry de quitter Poudlard, répondit férocement le blond en jetant la lettre - et un de ses devoirs terminés - dans l'âtre.

* * *

C'est ainsi que la Brigade inquisitoriale se rua à la recherche de Harry sous prétexte de faire la chasse à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les acolytes du Gryffondor avaient tous l'air furieux, mais Drago n'en avait cure. Ils ramenèrent le tout au bureau d'Ombrage et attendirent la suite.

Bon, au moins, Harry ne risquait pas d'aller illégalement au Ministère, comme ça.

Drago eut du mal de ne pas intervenir, surtout quand le bonbon rose vieillissant proposa de lancer un sort de torture à son crush, mais Dents de Castor sauva la situation en parlant d'une arme soi-disant cachée. Drago, perplexe, se demanda à quel moment il avait décroché dans l'histoire, car il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une arme créée par un jeune sorcier canon de sa connaissance.

Ombrage partit donc avec Granger et Harry pour trouva l'arme susdite et le grand blond, frustré et curieux, piaffa d'impatience à l'idée de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Cela devait être un objet magique très puissant avec un design d'enfer ! Ou alors une arme médiévale ensorcelée, un peu comme la mythique épée de Gryffondor !

\- Dites, j'ai faim, est-ce que je peux avoir un bonbon ? lâcha Weasley au bout d'un moment.

\- Mais où vois-tu des bonbons ? Et dans quel monde je t'en donnerais, déjà ? cracha Drago avec sa gentillesse habituelle.

\- Allez, soyez sympa pour une fois ! J'en ai plein dans mes poches, mais ce crétin de Crabbe m'empêche de les prendre !

La Weasley n°2 laissa passer une émotion sur son visage inexpressifet renchérit :

\- Je peux en avoir, moi aussi ? J'ai raté le repas à cause de vous, là…

\- Ça se voit, ta tête est pleine de Joncheruines, ajouta rêveusement la blonde made in Serdaigle, mais personne ne releva son intervention, comme d'habitude.

\- Roooh, c'est bon, vous me faites tous chier, capitula Drago.

Il plongea une main dans la poche crade de Weasley et en retira une poignée de sucreries emballées individuellement. Puis il croisa le regard avide de Crabbe et de Goyle et eut une idée sadique.

\- Vous savez quoi ? On va les manger nous-mêmes, vos bonbons stupides !

* * *

Drago se réveilla le lendemain à l'infirmerie avec des boutons purulents sur le visage. Son dernier souvenir, après la distribution de pralines et autres trucs trop sucrés concernait Weaslette, sa baguette tendue vers lui et un maléfice de Chauve-Furie si bien envoyé qu'il dut se retenir de se gratter rien qu'en y repensant.

\- Mon magnifique visage ! sanglota Drago en cherchant un miroir des yeux.

\- La prochaine fois que tu imagines un plan de sauvetage, Drago, rappelle-moi de ne pas venir t'aider, fit sombrement la voix de Blaise, couché à côté de lui et qui arborait désormais un sourcil blanc et une grosse bosse sur le crâne.

\- Ewww, mec, t'es moche comme ça, lâcha Drago sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Attends de te voir dans un miroir, pauvre débile, répliqua Blaise avec un sourire sadique. Et tu n'as pas vu Crabbe et Goyle. Leur langue a triplé de volume et de longueur.

\- Dégueuuuu !

Pansy entra à ce moment-là dans l'infirmerie et les dévisagea tous les deux avec un air supérieur. Elle s'assit au bord du lit de Blaise et se concentra sur Drago.

\- Bon, je vous la fais courte : Vous-Savez-Qui est officiellement de retour et Potter est encore et toujours vivant, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il fait. Oh, et ton père est en prison, Drago. Tout ça pour dire que tu devrais arrêter de courir après le balafré, ça ne pourra jamais bien se terminer entre vous, vu que vous êtes dans des camps différents.

\- Mon père est en TAULE ? répéta Drago en partant dans les aigus. Le pauvre, ça va être un cauchemar pour trouver du shampoing ! Et comment ça, "ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre nous" ? Tu oublies que je suis têtu, trèèèèèès têtu, et que si je veux HP, je l'aurai, point à la ligne !

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes même pas vraiment ! Tu veux qu'il te regarde uniquement parce qu'il est célèbre ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, à part ce qu'on lit dans les journaux !

\- Si, et je le prouve ! Son dessert préféré, c'est la tarte à la mélasse !

Pansy le dévisagea, incrédule, puis décida qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- De toute manière, reprit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, c'est grâce à lui si ton père est en prison, et je vous rappelle que maintenant que tout le monde sait qu'il est là, Vous-Savez-Qui va de nouveau déclencher une guerre pour le contrôle du monde et Potter se dressera toujours sur son chemin. Alors, Drago, lorsque la guerre viendra, où ira ta loyauté ?

La jeune fille quitta les lieux, laissant le blond réfléchir intensément.

Il serait toujours du côté de sa famille, bien entendu, ce qui voulait dire que s'ils gagnaient, il serait sans doute forcé de voir Harry mourir. Mais s'ils échouaient, Drago risquait fort de perdre tout ce qu'il avait : ses parents, ses amis, sa liberté… Est-ce que les beaux yeux d'un garçon qui ne lui accorderait jamais son attention valaient la peine de sacrifier tout ça ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Je vous rassure tout de suite, les chapitres suivants seront humoristiques ^^ Mais bon, l'histoire devient sombre, donc les chapitres sérieux sont un peu obligatoires…_

_J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !_

_Une review siouplaît ?_


	20. Back on the train

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Oui, je suis à la bourre, mais j'arrive à la fin de mon stage et je dois me grouiller pour tout finir dans les temps ! Donc bon, Drago est un peu passé au second plan, là._

_Drago : WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?!_

_Voilà qu'il s'indigne maintenant. Bref, merci pour vos reviews, que vous soyez des guests ou des utilisateurs, et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Back on the Train**

Drago se rongeait les sangs en regardant défiler le paysage, confortablement installé sur une des banquettes du Poudlard Express.

Mine de rien, il était heureux de retourner à l'école, mais il avait plusieurs raisons d'être anxieux.

Pour commencer, il ne lui restait plus que deux ans pour chopper du Potter. Après ça, il pourrait toujours courir pour arriver à le coincer dans un coin et lui parler ouvertement sans se prendre un maléfice dans la tronche.

Ensuite, vu le climat de terreur qui s'installait sur tout le pays depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, et connaissant la stupide hardiesse de l'Elu, ce dernier ne risquait pas de manquer une occasion de mourir bravement sur le champ de bataille et sans attendre d'avoir obtenu son diplôme, _évidemment_. Parfois, Drago détestait cette facette de son crush.

Enfin (et toujours à cause de Voldemort), Drago allait passer tout son temps à remplir deux missions cette année. Petit a, assassiner Dumbledore sans se faire prendre, et petit b, faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Faire entrer cette bande de racailles sans délicatesse à Poudlard le débectait, mais le pauvre blond n'avait pas le choix. S'il échouait, sa mère subirait la torture avant d'être froidement abattue. Quant à son père, hé bien, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit enfermé à Azkaban, il y serait plus en sécurité qu'à la maison.

En plus, Drago avait l'impression grandissante qu'on l'espionnait. Après tout, la plupart des Serpentard de sa promotion étaient des Mangemorts en puissance, et chacun était prêt à vendre les reins de son meilleur ami pour se faire bien voir par le Big Boss. Alors bon, draguer Harry, ce serait pour une autre fois.

En fait, après réflexion, Voldemort avait bien gâché ses vacances comme il faut. Il n'avait pas attendu le mois d'août pour confier ses missions à Drago. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait envoyé un hibou lui chier dessus alors qu'il sirotait un cocktail sur une plage à l'autre bout du monde (avec de l'écran total, pour préserver son teint lunaire), du coup Drago et sa mère avaient été un peu forcés de rentrer au manoir.

Là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé une entrevue seul à seul avec le blond et avait consciencieusement exploré le contenu de son cerveau avant de le juger digne de sa "confiance" (ben oui, il n'était pas débile, évidemment que c'était pour punir Lucius, cette histoire d'assassinat !). Drago avait vaille que vaille protégé son esprit, surtout le dossier sensible HP, mais n'avait pu empêcher le Maître d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Bravo Drago, tu sembles déterminé à causer la chute de Potter, l'avait félicité l'homme-serpent avec étonnement alors que Drago essayait de cacher le fait qu'il s'était fait dessus.

En réalité, un des fantasmes présents dans le dossier susmentionné impliquait la salle de bain des préfets, un sol savonneux, une glissade incontrôlée et un plaquage "accidentel" sur la personne du beau brun. Heureusement, Voldemort n'avait pas eu l'air de saisir qu'aucun des ados présents ne portait de vêtements et avait pris ça au premier degré. Vive l'Occlumencie !

En fait, ce type avait autant d'humour que d'appendice nasal, de quoi dissuader définitivement Drago de s'intéresser à la magie noire. Eeeew !

* * *

Alors que Drago revenait des toilettes, son wagon se remplit subitement de poudre d'Obscurité et il manqua de se casser le nez contre un porte-bagages.

\- Si je tiens le p'tit con qui a fait ça…! maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en se remettant sur le bon chemin une fois la lumière revenue, trente secondes plus tard.

Il rejoignit Blaise et Pansy et s'assit avec un gros soupir.

Ils discutèrent alors à mi-mots de la mission confiée par Voldemort, mais Drago mit un point d'honneur à rester vague, ne sachant pas qui l'espionnait pour le compte de ses parents.

C'est alors que le sac de Blaise bougea tout seul sur son porte-bagages, et Drago, perplexe, fronça les sourcils avant de rapidement regarder ailleurs. Rogue lui avait bien parlé d'une Cape d'Invisibilité que posséderait Harry depuis son premier Noël à Poudlard…

Le cœur du blond s'emballa.

Harry était-il venu l'espionner ?

D'un côté, ça le flattait, mais d'un autre… il ne voulait pas que son crush apprenne ce qu'il avait en tête, sans quoi il le haïrait à jamais, vu sa relation plus qu'amicale avec Dumbledore.

Drago négocia habilement un tournant dans la discussion et ainsi, les trois Serpentard se mirent à parler de tout et de rien plus ou moins contre leur gré.

_Mon petit Drago, je suis fier de toi !_ s'auto-congratula le jeune homme.

Trente minutes plus tard, le soleil était couché et le train s'arrêta enfin à Pré-au-Lard. Aussitôt, la foule d'élèves quitta le véhicule et Drago annonça à ses amis qu'il restait en arrière pour le moment. Blaise jeta un œil au porte-bagages et parut comprendre. Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami et Drago, soulagé, réalisa que le grand métis n'était pas un des espions comme il le craignait.

Conscient que c'était très flippant, le blond ferma tous les stores du wagon et tira sa baguette de sa poche pour lancer le maléfice du Saucisson à Harry, qui tomba de son perchoir avec un bruit assourdissant.

Satisfait d'avoir deviné juste, Drago se dirigea vers sa victime et lui arracha sa Cape. Il tomba nez à nez avec le petit brun et considéra un instant sa coupe de cheveux. Hm, ça pouvait aller.

L'envie de lui sauter dessus sans qu'Harry puisse se défendre lui effleura l'esprit, mais Drago avait une trop haute opinion de lui-même pour s'abaisser à ça. Il séduirait Harry comme un gentleman ou pas du tout !

…Enfin, vu son succès jusque-là, il penchait plus pour l'option "pas du tout".

Gardant toujours sa mission à l'esprit, Drago décida d'empêcher Harry de l'approcher, du moins pour cette année-là.

Il lui colla un coup de poing dans le nez, grimaçant en voyant le sang couler, puis se mit à déblatérer des insultes pour faire croire à Harry qu'il lui en voulait pour l'incarcération de son père à Azkaban.

Comme le brun manquait de répondant, Drago lui replaça la Cape d'Invisibilité sur le nez tout en narguant le Survivant, qui risquait effectivement de n'être découvert qu'une fois le train de retour à Londres.

Bon, il ne raterait que quelques jours de cours, le temps de s'arranger avec la compagnie des chemins de fer, mais au moins, le message était passé. Harry ne devrait pas trop s'approcher de lui pendant l'année scolaire à venir !

Drago profita de l'occasion pour toucher les cheveux de son meilleur ennemi et les trouva moins doux que les siens. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse parvenir une bouteille de son shampoing préféré d'une manière ou d'une autre, un de ces jours.

Sur cette bonne résolution, Drago quitta le wagon en laissant Harry derrière lui.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'il ne lui en veuille pas jusqu'à la fin des temps…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'ai eu énormément de mal à faire coller le comportement de Drago dans le sixième film avec celui de la fic. Mais bon, on dirait que ça va, là. Ouf !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^_


	21. Strange Magic

_Helloo-o à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà enfin (en retard, comme d'hab') avec ce nouveau chapitre de la vie mouvementée de Drago Malefoy (m'est avis que cette histoire va continuer jusqu'en juillet) !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours, et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Strange magic**

La vie n'était pas toute rose pour Drago en ce moment. Déjà, Harry lui faisait la gueule encore plus que d'habitude (ça devait être à cause du train), il se sentait toujours observé (à moins qu'il ne devienne parano) et n'arrivait pas à réparer cette fichue armoire !

Bon, après, l'année scolaire venait juste de commencer, mais Drago aime beaucoup se plaindre, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

Il avait tenté le traditionnel _Reparo_ sur l'Armoire à disparaître, mais bien évidemment, ça n'avait pas marché. Il comptait d'ailleurs aller écumer la bibliothèque dans les jours à venir, même si je lui conseillerais plutôt de consulter un catalogue Ikea (si, si, tous les meubles avec un tréma sont magiques). Mais bon, j'suis pas sa mère.

Pour l'instant il était coincé en cours, et plus particulièrement en cours de Potion. Slughorn, leur nouveau prof, lui évoquait un genre de grosse meringue et s'exprimait comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur filer des choux à la crème sous le bureau. Drago s'attendait à tout instant à ce que le prof se change en pâtisserie géante, du coup.

C'est là que déboulèrent un Harry échevelé et un roux très familier. Drago leva les yeux au ciel quand ils s'excusèrent pour leur retard et expliquèrent leur situation à Slughorn, qui ne sembla pas se formaliser. Rogue les aurait démontés au tournevis, lui.

Les deux retardataires se battirent comme des chiffonniers pour récupérer le livre de potion le moins dégueu et rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Le grand blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour un Attrapeur, Harry manquait de réflexes, vu la tronche décrépie de son bouquin de Potion.

C'est là que Slughorn leur demanda d'identifier les trois potions installées sur une des tables. Evidemment, Granger fut la première à reconnaître le Polynectar (Drago n'oubliait pas l'infiltration d'Harry et Ron, en deuxième année. Evidemment qu'aucun des deux n'était assez bon pour en faire !). La seconde potion, quant à elle, avait une drôle d'odeur : un mélange de tarte à la mélasse, de citron, de vernis pour manche à balai, le tout mélangé à une subtile odeur de sueur.

Ça sentait le Harry, quoi.

\- C'est de l'Amortentia, un philtre d'amour très puissant, lâcha Hermione avant de commencer à décrire ce qu'elle sentait alors que tout le monde s'en fichait.

Drago se sentir rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et cacha son embarras derrière son livre de cours. S'il avait encore des doutes sur son attirance pour le crétin de Gryffondor, ce n'était dorénavant plus le cas.

L'idée furtive de piquer une fiole d'Amortentia lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la renvoya d'où elle venait. Enfin… bon, ok, s'il avait l'occasion de le faire sans témoin, il reconsidérerait.

\- Ceci, fit Slughorn en montrant un tout petit flacon de potion, est le Felix Felicis, ou Chance liquide. Quiconque en boit une gorgée voit tous ses projets couronnés de succès…

Aussitôt, la tête de Drago se releva, comme tirée par un élastique. Ça, c'était vachement plus intéressant que du philtre d'amour ! Et justement, Slughorn promettait un échantillon de cette merveille à qui préparerait la meilleure Goutte du Mort-vivant ! S'il y arrivait, il pourrait non seulement trouver un moyen de réparer l'Armoire, mais aussi aller demander Harry en mar…lui demander de sortir avec lui !

Drago se mit immédiatement au travail. Il ouvrit son manuel, sortit les ingrédients nécessaires qu'il disposa par ordre d'ajout sur sa table de travail, puis alla chercher une substance manquante dans l'armoire du prof. Il loucha sur l'Amortentia en revenant, mais réussit à se retenir, et heureusement car Slughorn le regardait avec un sourire de vieux papa-gâteau.

Il suivit scrupuleusement toutes les instructions (comment pouvait-il être aussi compliqué de couper une stupide fève en deux ?) et n'eut que le temps de jeter un des avant-derniers ingrédients quand Slughorn signala la fin du cours. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, déçu de sa prestation.

Le prof passa dans les bancs pour voir le résultat de leurs effort et jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à son mélange avant de s'éloigner. Le blond aurait bien aimé lui faire un bras. C'est vrai quoi, c'était l'une des potions les plus compliquées du manuel !

A la grande surprise de toutes les personnes présentes, c'est Harry qui sortit vainqueur du concours et empocha le Felix Felicis. Lui qui n'était même pas fichu de donner la définition du bézoard ! Drago se demandait depuis des années comment le Gryffondor faisait pour réussir ses examens de potion avec Rogue, et voilà que tout à coup il battait les meilleurs élèves de la classe, dont la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Ça y est, le monde ne tournait plus rond !

Tout à sa déception, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se poser une question. Pourquoi Harry avait-il donc besoin de chance ?

* * *

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Slughorn, mais au moins, il savait organiser des réceptions, pensa Drago en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle où le prof avait décidé d'organiser sa fiesta pré-Noël.

Il n'étais pas invité, mais à force de se casser les dents sur cette stupide Armoire, le blond avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Et mater les fesses d'Harry moulées par un costume était tout ce qu'il y a de plus distrayant. Et puis bon, il était riche, beau et populaire, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas invité, pour commencer ?! Même Hermione était là !

Il vit passer Londubat avec un plateau et réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être incrusté à cette petite sauterie. Enfin, plutôt mourir que d'être serveur pour cette bande de sangs-de-bourbe et autres idiots poudrés ! Il était un Malefoy, que diable !

Le regard du blond tomba enfin sur le derrière tant attendu et il dut essuyer discrètement un filet de bave traître qui lui coulait sur le menton. Gottferdom, cet enfoiré avait oublié d'être moche !

Alors qu'il se perdait dans l'observation attentive de chaque pli du pantalon de l'Elu, Drago fut tiré de ses songes par une main lourde et sèche qui lui tomba sur l'épaule. Le blond tourna une tête un peu rêveuse vers la raclure de bidet qui l'empêchait de mater et tomba nez à nez avec Rusard.

Drago poussa une exclamation d'horreur et voulut s'enfuir, mais le vieux concierge le rattrapa par sa robe de sorcier pour l'entraîner contre sa volonté au milieu des invités tout en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il traînait dans les couloirs alors qu'il n'était même pas invité.

Pitié, que quelqu'un retire le balai coincé dans le cul de ce cracmol !

* * *

Drago avait passé toutes les vacances de Noël à ressasser le cuisant échec de son mode furtif et essayait à présent de se changer les idées en emballant un pot de shampoing pour Harry. Il lui suffirait de payer un bébé Gryffondor pour qu'il l'apporte à son crush sans lâcher le nom de l'expéditeur, et Harry aurait les cheveux aussi doux que les siens !

Le grand blond espérait juste que son Griffon n'allait pas mal le prendre…

Un hibou du manoir Malefoy tapota de son bec la fenêtre du dortoir (si, si, ils avaient des fenêtres dans les chambres) et le jeune homme alla lui ouvrir tout en nouant un ruban rouge et brillant autour de son cadeau. Voilà, c'était parfait. Il hésita à ajouter un peu de parfum bien viril sur le tout, mais Harry risquait de se méfier.

Il récupéra ensuite la lettre qui venait d'arriver et reconnut l'écriture familière de sa mère, qui lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la dernière semaine de vacances. Selon elle, Bellatrix s'était écorché le genou au cours d'une expédition punitive au…Terrier ? N'était-ce pas le nom du taudis où vivaient les Weasley ? N'avait-il pas entendu Harry et son rouquin planifier leurs vacances ensemble ?

La rage monta au nez du jeune sorcier qui manqua d'éternuer. Déjà que cette garce avait tué le parrain d'Harry, manquerait plus qu'elle dézingue le Potter en question ! Oooooh, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

\- Oh la salope ! s'exclama l'héritier des Malefoy avant de se mettre à cracher comme à l'époque où il était une fouine.

Il sortit son papier à lettre et griffonna rapidement un message haineux à l'attention de sa tante :

_Pas chère tante Bella,_

_POTTER EST A MOI, alors garde ta stupide baguette tordue loin de lui !_

_Avec toute mon absence d'affection,_

_Drago._

_PS : J'avais prévu de t'acheter un peigne pour Noël, ben t'en auras pas, na._

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est court, en retard et pas aussi drôle qu'au début !_

_Pour le "gottferdom", j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le mettre. C'est un juron belge en néerlandais, pour les curieux :D_

_Reviews ? _


	22. My funny Valentine

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Logiquement, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire :) En tout cas, même moi je l'aime bien ! _

_Merci aux trois guests ainsi qu'aux utilisateurs de ce merveilleux site qui reviewent mes chapitres, c'est cool :D Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : My funny Valentine**

On était le 12 février, et Drago avait enfin trouvé le temps de se rendre en cuisine pour mettre son plan à exécution. Les elfes, le connaissant de réputation, s'étaient gratté le sommet de la tête en le voyant débouler avec une recette très spéciale que Blaise lui avait dégotée et une idée fixe : préparer des chocolats pour Harry Potter.

Comme ils étaient d'un naturel obéissant, les elfes de maison n'avaient émis aucune objection quand Drago leur avait demandé de le laisser utiliser leur espace et leur matériel. Voilà comment l'héritier très digne de la famille Malefoy s'était retrouvé à préparer plusieurs sortes de crèmes et autres coulis pour fourrer les coques en chocolat qui durcissaient à ce moment-là sous un sort de refroidissement (NDA : _cette phrase comporte tellement de mots à connotations sexuelles que c'en est perturbant_).

Alors qu'il commençait à pocher les garnitures dans les pralines, Drago réfléchissait. Il avait déjà un agent infiltré qui l'aiderait à remettre la magnifique boîte qu'il avait préparée dans la tour des Gryffondor. Dean Thomas était très, très manipulable. Et puis bon, il l'avait un jour surpris en train de parler de Potter à voix basse avec Blaise et Theo et Drago avait dû le supplier pour qu'il se taise. Et ce crétin de Rouge et Or avait trouvé ça _mignon_.

A part ça, l'Armoire était toujours inopérante, Dumbledore était toujours vivant et Harry était toujours plus ou moins célibataire. Certaines rumeurs parlaient d'une Weaslette en particulier, mais Drago avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes avec son cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Et si HP n'aimait pas le chocolat, hé bien, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se jeter du pont.

Depuis Noël, Drago s'était beaucoup inquiété de la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à sa tante sur un coup de tête (celle où il lui interdisait de s'approcher d'Harry, vous vous souvenez ?), mais Bella avait étonnamment bien pris la chose. Après une dizaine de relectures de sa réponse, Drago avait fini par comprendre. Bellatrix pensait qu'il voulait lui-même zigouiller Harry. Non mais quelle idée. Narcissa avait bien dû rigoler quand il lui en avait parlé.

Le blond referma les pralines avec le chocolat fondu qui lui restait et réfrigéra le tout d'un coup de baguette magique. Il démoula les friandises et les disposa soigneusement dans la boîte rouge en forme de cœur qu'il avait créée la nuit précédente avant d'observer le résultat avec un sourire ravi.

\- Bon, la boîte fait un peu cucul, mais le plus important, c'est le contenu !

* * *

Drago se balada jusqu'à la bibliothèque avec un air de suprême satisfaction sans s'apercevoir que ça faisait flipper tout le monde. Il était le plus beau, il était le meilleur et il avait des pralines à offrir. Il se fichait du reste. Le jeune homme devait rencontrer Dean entre deux rayonnages deux heures plus tard, mais Drago avait besoin de lecture, de toute manière. Il s'arrêta donc devant un rayon sur les créatures magiques et s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'un ouvrage quand une voix trop aiguë le figea sur place.

-…Avec ça, Harry sera à moi !

\- Génial, mais comment vas-tu le lui en faire boire ?

Drago se décala un peu sur la gauche pour tenter d'apercevoir sa nouvelle rivale. Romilda Vane. Stupide, superficielle, n'aime pas vraiment Harry mais a un faible pour les gens célèbres, lui apprit sa Base de Données des Potentiels Rivaux. Le blond fronça dangereusement les sourcils et fit les yeux ronds en la voyant ranger une fiole rose dans son sac de cours.

\- J'hésite à en mettre dans son jus de citrouille, ou alors je pourrais lui préparer un gâteau pour la Saint-Valentin ? fit la garce.

\- Hmmm, mais Granger veille au grain, ça va être dur…

Les paupières de Drago s'étrécirent tandis qu'une intense envie de meurtre lui montait au nez. Pas moyen que cette fille ensorcelle Harry, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps pour ça ! Le jeune homme tâcha de se calmer un peu, puis passa de son rayonnage à celui à côté duquel les filles étaient en train de comploter, l'air de rien. Les espèces de…. hrm, les filles se turent à son approche, puis Drago se cacha dans la largeur du rayonnage avant de tendre l'oreille.

Les bavardages reprirent rapidement et le blond, prudent, s'accroupit pour ne pas se faire remarquer et plongea une main dans le sac négligé de Vane. Il en tira la fiole rose qu'il glissa dans sa propre poche, puis se redressa comme si de rien n'était. Il fit la grimace à un élève de deuxième année qui l'avait regardé faire, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, puis repartit d'un air digne jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

* * *

\- Donc… tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda Blaise d'un air inquiet en jetant un œil suspicieux à la fiole.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si elle en a encore, donc je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Harry sera à moi ! s'exclama férocement Drago en s'arrachant un unique cheveu platine pour le plonger dans le philtre d'amour.

Les deux garçons regardèrent le cheveu se dissoudre dans le liquide girly, puis Blaise dévisagea son ami, soupçonneux.

\- Tu ne comptes pas mettre cette mixture dans tes chocolats, quand même ?

\- Ben si. _Accio seringue propre_ !

Une minute plus tard, une seringue encore emballée en provenance de l'infirmerie entra dans le dortoir des sixième année et Drago, excité comme un gamin, se hâta d'injecter le philtre dans toutes les pralines.

\- Voilààà ! Dans moins d'un jour, Harry sera dingue de moi !

\- Harry sera ensorcelé et fou de rage, ouais, grommela sombrement Blaise.

* * *

Le lendemain du jour fatidique, alors qu'Harry aurait dû manger au moins l'une de ses sucreries, Drago tapotait furieusement la table des Serpentard.

\- Il aurait déjà dû venir me déclarer son amour ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?! se plaignit-il à voix haute.

\- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? lança Théodore en s'asseyant. Weasley n°6 a été empoisonné !

\- Heu, quoi ? fit distraitement Drago en voyant au loin Harry et le Castor entrer dans la Grande Salle en discutant d'un air inquiet.

\- Il a mangé des chocolats bourrés de philtre d'amour - qui venait sûrement de Romilda Vane, vu qu'il passait son temps à demander après elle -, du coup Potter l'a emmené voir Slughorn pour un antidote, puis il s'est fait empoisonner en buvant de l'alcool. C'est Rogue qui me l'a dit.

Mais Drago n'écoutait déjà plus. Il agrippa le bras de Blaise avec assez de force pour le briser, puis lui adressa un long regard affolé et des bégaiements incontrôlables.

\- Elle a dû mettre ses cheveux dans la potion avant que tu ne la piques, comprit immédiatement le grand métis.

Drago se cogna la tête sur la table à plusieurs reprises, faisant sursauter tous ses voisins.

\- Merlin, ce bruit est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Pansy en reposant sa cuillère.

Mais Drago n'en avait que faire. Dans sa tête tournaient et retournaient toutes les implications des événements de la veille :

_Oh par Merlin, Weasley a mangé mes pralines et a bu le philtre avec __**un de **__**MES CHEVEUX**__ dedans ! Harry a failli tomber amoureux de Vane ! Pire,__**j'ai**__ failli me retrouver avec un __**rouquin**__ collé aux basques ! _

Le pauvre blond essaya d'imaginer la scène, mais son cerveau malmené ne tint pas le coup.

C'est ainsi que Drago, l'héritier de la très grande et très riche famille Malefoy, s'évanouit comme une fleur devant tout le monde.

_À suivre…_

* * *

_J'aime quand les coulisses d'une histoire drôle sont encore plus drôles :D (enfin, sauf pour la partie empoisonnement hein)_

_Hrm, pauvre Drago._

_Review, quelqu'un ? ;)_


	23. Love hurts

_Hello ! Premier jour de liberté depuis... un mois ! Les examens et le TFE sont finiiiiiis ! Wouhouuuuu ! Plus qu'à attendre les résultats…_

_Hrm, bon, du coup ça fait un mois que vous attendez, désolée, j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Bref, merci pour vos reviews et une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Love hurts**

Drago vaquait à ses petites occupations de Serpentard affamé (c'est-à-dire qu'il allait s'asseoir à sa place habituelle dans la Grande Salle pour alimenter son intellect de ces délicieux petits plats poudlardiens) quand une vision d'horreur le surprit, à moitié cachée derrière Harry Potter.

Damned.

Katie Bell était de retouuuuuur !

Mais oui, vous savez, la fille qu'il avait ensorcelée par erreur avec un collier maléfique !

La question était la suivante : se souvenait-elle de l'identité de son agresseur ? Si non, Drago était tranquille. Si oui, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'exiler au Tibet et aller vivre avec les yétis. Et écrire un bouquin sur eux, parce que celui de Lockhart l'avait laissé sceptique.

Tendu, dans l'expectative, Drago fixa le dos d'Harry avec la puissance d'un jet d'eau (celui qui coupe les plaques de métal). Le brun ne tarda pas à se retourner (brûlé par son regard ?) et considéra Malefoy avec un œil chargé d'accusation.

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et opta pour la fuite.

* * *

Harry savait ce qu'il avait fait !

Drago se lamentait intérieurement et pleurait extérieurement tout en se passant de l'eau sur le visage pour éviter que sa peau enfle à cause des larmes. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour lui foutre sa journée en l'air !

Bref, il fallait qu'il réserve un voyage en Portoloin pour le Tibet. Et effacer Harry de sa mémoire, parce que jamais il ne le pardonnerait. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis, pour commencer. Pouvait-on pardonner quelqu'un qu'on a toujours considéré avec indifférence ? Drago n'en était pas sûr.

Il entendit brusquement un bruit de pas derrière lui et se redressa pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux verts et très cool dans le miroir des toilettes où il s'était réfugié. Il sortit sa baguette par réflexe et envoya un sort vers Harry, qui l'évita de peu.

Drago se dissimula derrière une rangée de cabines et entendit vaguement qu'Harry faisait de même. Horrifié, le grand blond réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas blesser le Gryffondor, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix !

Drago se borna tout de même à envoyer des _stupéfix_ à son grand amour pour ensuite avoir l'opportunité de l'oublietter ou de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais Harry était vraiment très doué pour l'esquiver.

_Tout comme il esquive mes sentiments depuis plus de cinq ans_, pensa amèrement l'héritier Malefoy. _Y a-t-il moyen d'être aussi bigleux, sérieux ?_

Tout à coup, Harry surgit de derrière sa cabine de WC et lui balança un sort dont Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler, pas même pendant les réunions de mages noirs du Maître. Ça ressemblait vaguement à _Rictusempra_, mais ses effets étaient autrement plus douloureux, car évidemment, Drago se le mangea de plein fouet.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'effondra, fauché par la douleur, et constata, dans un état second, que des coupures profondes apparaissaient çà et là sur tout son corps, tachant sa chemise de carmin. Ce n'était pas aussi horrible que le sort Doloris (et Merlin savait qu'il s'en était pris un certain nombre), mais il n'avait aucun moyen de contrer ses effets et de ce fait, il continua de se tordre de douleur sur le sol froid et inondé de la salle de bain (_NDA : je vous ai dit que ma coloc' a inondé notre salle de bain ? Ben maintenant vous le savez_).

Interdit, Harry s'approcha de lui, visiblement ignorant des effets du sort qu'il venait de lancer.

_Crétin de Potter, on ne balance pas un sort quand on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait !_ pensa Drago entre deux sanglots.

Une éternité plus tard (parce qu'Harry avait jugé utile d'inclure un ralenti dans son approche prudente du futur cadavre), Rogue débarqua comme une fleur et fusilla Harry du regard pour le faire décamper et lui signifier son mécontentement.

_C'est vrai quoi, ensorceler un autre élève, ça ne se fait p…ah, pardon_, pensa Malefoy.

Harry saisit son courage à deux mains… et fila sans demander son reste.

_Même pas un coup d'œil en arrière, j'm'en souviendrai, Potter !_

* * *

Drago entrouvrit une paupière et réalisa qu'il s'était évanoui pendant deux minutes.

\- La vache, grogna-t-il en essayant de remuer.

\- Ne bougez pas, vous allez rouvrir vos plaies, l'engueula Rogue avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Drago essaya de faire la mise au point en louchant un peu et remarqua que son directeur de Maison refermait une à une les blessures infligées par son crush d'un coup de baguette magique. Peu à peu, la souffrance disparut, remplacée par un certain soulagement et l'impression grandissante que sa chemise était fichue.

Ah, et il allait sûrement chopper un rhume, à force de barboter dans l'eau.

\- Dites, je peux vous demander un truc ? ânonna Malefoy d'une voix pâteuse.

Severus releva vers lui deux billes noires et perplexes.

* * *

Drago retourna lentement mais sûrement au dortoir des Serpentard et se fit sauter dessus par Pansy, qui se rappelait qu'elle l'appréciait quand ça l'intéressait.

\- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! demanda Blaise en repoussant les Serpentard curieux.

\- Oh, pas grand' chose, une sale rencontre aux toilettes, tout ça tout ça… répondit Drago évasivement.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ? rugit Pansy en sortant ses, heu, griffes.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le visage de mon agresseur, lâcha Drago d'un ton affecté. Bon, je vais aller me coucher moi.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Millicent.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa Blaise, qui avait fini par se douter de quelque chose.

C'est vrai quoi, une diva comme Drago aurait fait tout un plat de son agression pour qu'on le plaigne, mais là, il était beaucoup trop calme.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, acquiesça Drago, dont on pouvait presque voir l'auréole et les ailes qui font flop-flop.

Blaise remorqua donc son blondinet d'ami jusqu'à son lit, où il le largua comme un malpropre. Puis il se posta bien droit devant lui et croisa les bras, décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Drago ne le fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

\- Regarde Blaise, c'est trop classe hein !? s'exclama un Drago aux yeux luisants en ouvrant sa chemise.

\- Hééééé, j'suis pas de ce bord-là moi !

Drago le fixa sans comprendre, puis baissa les yeux sur sa personne et leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Mais nooooon, je veux juste te montrer… ma blessure de guerre !

Blaise fronça les sourcils et daigna enfin porter de l'attention au torse pâlichon de son pote. Effectivement, il avait une cicatrice argentée juste au-dessus du cœur.

\- Heu… et ?

\- C'est Harry qui me l'a faite ! s'extasia Drago, provoquant l'incompréhension la plus totale chez le métis.

\- Ah, d'accord, finit-il par comprendre. Donc c'est Potty qui t'a dézingué et comme ça ne t'a absolument pas fait croire qu'il n'était pas intéressé, tu as décidé de garder une cicatrice.

\- Ouiiiii ! s'excita Malefoy en sautant sur place comme une fillette. Rogue a fait disparaître tout le reste, mais j'ai pu sauver celle-là ! Elle est belle hein !? J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit en forme d'éclair, mais bon…

\- Bah, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, ironisa Blaise en masquant un début d'éclat de rire derrière sa main.

\- Oui, fit rêveusement Drago en touchant la ligne blanche. Mais bon, si on pouvait éviter de se battre à l'avenir, ce serait cool. Enfin, je vais me coucher, je suis mort de fatigue !

\- Mouais, bonne nuit, bébé Drago, ricana Blaise tandis que le blond s'enroulait dans ses couvertures, toujours vêtu de sa chemise sale. Espèce de masochiste.

\- La ferme, articula Drago d'une voix assourdie par son oreiller.

Blaise secoua la tête et quitta le dortoir, convaincu que son meilleur ami était définitivement perdu.

\- Arh, l'amuuuuur…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Une petite review pour reprendre les bonnes habitudes ? ;) _


	24. The look on your face

_Hello tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?_

_Je reprends peu à peu mon petit rythme de croisière, un peu de patience svp u.u _

_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews ! Une bonne lecture à tous et gloire aux reviews passées et à venir ! \o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : The look on your face**

Cela faisait presque un an que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas vu Harry Potter, et bon sang, ça commençait à lui peser !

D'un autre côté, entre la découverte de son implication dans le meurtre de Dumbledore et le début de la guéguerre entre Voldemort et la résistance, Drago préférait tout de même éviter de croiser son coup de foudre.

Le grand blond n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir ignoré les ordres de son "Maître", en ce jour fatidique qui avait marqué sa séparation du si canon Harry Potter. Premièrement, il n'appréciait pas spécialement Dumbledore, mais il n'oubliait pas que le vieillard l'avait couvert quand il l'avait trouvé dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie, juste après le premier affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort. Il avait une dette envers lui, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas sérieusement essayé de l'assassiner.

Enfin, pas trop.

Ensuite, il avait compris un peu plus tard qu'Harry avait tout vu de sa tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Directeur. C'était donc une bonne chose qu'il se soit dégonflé, permettant ainsi à la rage d'Harry de se concentrer sur Rogue.

Ah, que l'amour était compliqué, en temps de guerre…

Le blond avait remarqué sans surprise que le petit Potter et ses amis étaient aux abonnés absents lors de la rentrée scolaire. Le petit brun n'aurait de toute façon pas fait un pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard qu'il se serait fait attraper, séquestrer et tuer par son ennemi mortel, l'Homme sans Nez.

Ou alors il aurait servi d'appât pour éliminer la résistance, aka l'Ordre du Phénix. Avant d'être tué, bien entendu.

De ce fait, Drago avait bravement supporté son absence en priant pour que Voldemort chute de nouveau, et rapidement cette fois !

En plus de la déprime, Drago avait développé une nouvelle habitude déplaisante ; il séchait les cours pour s'enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande et contempler en soupirant sa collection de photos de Harry pour oublier à quel point il lui manquait. Dans ces moments-là, il allumait la radio et essayait de deviner où pouvait bien être Potter et ce qu'il faisait.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, mais Drago doutait de leur véracité.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour le comprendre, mais pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Drago Malefoy remettait tout en question et songeait fortement à changer de camp.

* * *

La soirée était morose au Manoir Malefoy. Narcissa faisait de la broderie dans un coin, Lucius astiquait sa canne (_de marche. C'est une fanfic tous publics, que diable !_), la tante Bellatrix poussait de temps en temps des ricanements hystériques et Drago… lisait pensivement un bouquin dans son coin.

Pile au moment où le grand blond poussait son énième soupir de la soirée, une bande de Rafleurs débarqua en poussant au sol trois jeunes gens désarmés et très trèèèès familiers. Drago reconnut sans peine la touffe rousse de Weaslaid, puis le visage pâlichon de Granger, qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le jeune homme laissa les adultes se disputer et essaya d'apercevoir le visage du troisième prisonnier, le cœur battant et les mains moites. Il y avait là une crinière noire et hirsute, un front blafard luisant de transpiration (il dut se retenir d'imaginer des choses) et… m'enfin, qu'était-il arrivé au beau visage d'Harry ?

\- Drago, il faut qu'on soit sûrs… déclara Narcissa alors que son fils, perplexe, se grattait la tête.

On le poussa vers l'ex-beau brun, mais Drago freina des quatre fers, sachant très bien comment ça allait se terminer.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas Hermione et Ron, mais avoir leur mort sur la conscience était un peu trop pour lui. Quant à Harry…

\- Ne sois pas timide, roucoula Bellatrix en l'encourageant à avancer.

Drago, tremblant, s'agenouilla devant celui qu'il savait être son crush et croisa son regard. Les iris verts le fixaient avec supplication et une pointe… d'espoir ?

-J-je ne sais pas… Qu'est-il arrivé à son visage ? s'enquit Malefoy avec indignation alors qu'il lui semblait que ses joues se réchauffaient.

Harry lui faisait confiance pour les sortir de là, c'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu.

Il aurait pu lui filer un coup de boule pour l'assommer et l'empêcher de parler, c'eut été normal, mais à la place, il s'était contenté de l'implorer silencieusement de se taire, et c'était tout de même la preuve qu'Harry croyait en lui !

Oh, et il savait que Drago n'était pas assez cruel pour le trahir, lui et ses amis. Décidément, Harry était bigleux comme une taupe, mais au moins il lisait bien dans le cœur des gens ! Du moins dans le sien.

Drago faillit se mettre à soupirer et gagatiser tout haut pendant que les autres discutaient, mais le coup d'œil réprobateur que lui adressa sa mère juste à ce moment-là l'en dissuada.

Finalement, il fut décidé que les deux garçons seraient enfermés dans la cave, à la grande incompréhension de Drago qui n'avait rien suivi, perdu dans ses pensées niaises.

Harry et Ron furent donc emmenés au sous-sol et Drago dut se rabattre sur Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air bien. La jeune femme le dévisageait bizarrement, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle finit par baisser le menton de façon presque imperceptible, geste que Drago interpréta comme un "Oooooh, Drago, tu es tellement courageux ! Tu nous as tous sauvés ! Harry va être fou de toi après ça !".

Le grand blond n'était pas trop sûr pour la dernière partie, mais il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?!

Les minutes qui suivirent furent vraiment moches, autant pour la pauvre fille qui se faisait torturer par une psychotique que pour le pauvre gars qui devait regarder sa tante psychotique torturer sa camarade de classe.

Sérieusement, pourquoi sa famille était-elle aussi extrême ? Et pourquoi Bellatrix ne faisait-elle pas ça ailleurs ? Et puis, pourquoi torturait-elle Granger, déjà ?!

Drago avait la sensation que ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de lui graver "Sang-de-Bourbe" dans le bras, mais ayant manqué la partie la plus intéressante de la conversation, il n'en était pas trop sûr. Ses rêveries potteriennes allaient finir par le tuer, sérieux.

* * *

Bon, finalement, Harry et Ron avaient non seulement sauvé leur copine, mais aussi Ollivander, le gobelin et la folle. Et ils avaient dégommé le rat géant.

Ça, c'était de la productivité.

Au niveau des points négatifs, Drago s'était fait engueuler par à peu près tout le monde parce qu'il n'avait soi-disant pas reconnu le regard de braise d'Harry (bon, Lucius ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, mais presque) et étrangement, il en retira un genre de fierté qui ne lui déplut pas. Il avait plus ou moins trahi sa famille, certes, mais au moins, personne n'en était mort. Il avait même revu Dobby, tiens.

Ensuite, Harry s'était barré en lui piquant sa baguette. C'était moins cool, mais au moins, Drago la savait en sécurité et pourrait la récupérer plus tard.

Si tant est qu'on puisse être en sécurité avec Harry Potter.

…

Ah, et si sa mère pouvait arrêter de le fixer avec sa tête de "OMG, mon fils est amoureux d'un autre garçon et ils sont trop chou ensemble !", ce serait tout aussi bien.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Nous voilà déjà au dernier tome ! :D Mais bon, après j'écris la fameuse huitième année, alors sachez que c'est loin d'être fini ! ^^_

_L'humour est moins présent, mais bon, même Drago ne peut pas tout tourner à la rigolade, il faut rester réaliste, tout de même._


	25. Love is fire

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^ Je poste déjà le chapitre 25 (he ben !) parce que… j'avais envie de l'écrire, na. J'espère que vous êtes contents !_

_Logiquement, juste avec le titre du chapitre, vous pouvez deviner à quelle partie du film nous nous trouvons ! :D_

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas l'auteure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Love is fire**

Deux mois à peine après le coup d'éclat de Drago au manoir familial, la guerre commença véritablement. A Poudlard.

Genre, ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre endroit à saccager qu'une école ? Une école où se trouvaient toutes ses fringues, qui plus est ?

Enfin, c'était la faute d'Harry, aussi. Quelle idée de se faire repérer à Pré-au-Lard puis de menacer Rogue devant tout le monde ! Enfin, Drago était quand même content de le savoir en vie et en bonne santé, même si l'Élu avait maigri. Déjà qu'il n'était pas bien épais avant…

Et puis quand même, son visage avait repris sa forme normale !

Drago, couché sur une pile d'objets en tous genres dans la Salle sur Demande, regardait l'élu de son cœur fouiller partout à la recherche d'un… diadème ? Avait-il décidé de devenir drag queen ?

De plus en plus perplexe, le grand blond se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol sans faire de bruit et avisa Blaise et Goyle, qui l'attendaient à l'entrée de la Salle.

\- On va les attraper, maintenant ? s'impatienta Goyle à mi-voix.

\- Es-tu bête ou complètement stupide ? répondit Blaise sur le même ton. Drago ne va pas les livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui ! Il finirait ses jours dans une grotte en Sibérie pour oublier ! Et je suis même sûr qu'il va lui pousser une barbe ! Non mais tu imagines l'horreur ?

\- Mais le Maître a dit…

\- On s'en fiche, de lui, on est venus juste pour la forme, combien de fois dois-je encore te le dire ?

\- On récupère juste ma baguette et on se tire de ce château, décréta Drago en se lissant les cheveux et en arrangeant son col.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les trois Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les Gryffondor, baguettes (magiques) en avant. Aussitôt, le trio rouge et or se rassembla et les défia du regard.

\- Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, déclara Drago en vérifiant vite fait dans un plat patiné que sa coiffure était toujours en place.

Il entendit Blaise soupirer discrètement et continua de s'avancer vers son brun adoré.

\- Celle que tu as ne te convient pas ? fit Harry d'un ton badin.

\- Je l'ai empruntée à ma mère (contre la promesse de vous présenter l'un à l'autre). Elle est puissante, mais… ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. (Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?)

Ils échangèrent d'autres banalités jusqu'à ce qu'un sort jaillisse de la baguette d'Hermione et s'écrase juste derrière Malefoy. Ce dernier, n'écoutant que son courage, battit en retraite et entendit Goyle contre-attaquer.

_Goyle, si tu en zigouilles un seul, je te renie_, pensa Drago de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir que son camarade reçoive le message.

Weaslaid poussa alors un cri rageur et se mit à leur courir après en hurlant :

\- C'EST MA PETITE AMIIIIIE !

\- Quoi ? Seulement ? Il leur en a fallu du temps ! s'exclama Drago avant de se prendre les pieds dans un tapis afghan.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément. D'abord, ils durent échapper aux sorts du rouquin en se dissimulant derrière une pile d'objets poussiéreux. Du coup Goyle commença à prononcer une formule que Drago connaissait, mais n'avait jamais pensé utiliser. Ron, furax, s'assomma à moitié sur les bois d'un cerf empaillé et un lutin de Cornouaille agacé s'écrasa sur le visage de Goyle, qui relâcha son sort un peu trop vite sous la surprise.

Blaise et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil en voyant les torrents de feudeymon exploser contre les murs et suivirent l'exemple de Ron.

Ils se carapatèrent.

Ou du moins ils essayèrent, car le feu les encercla bien vite. Goyle, quant à lui, secouait toujours sa baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une télécommande défectueuse.

Blaise entraîna Drago vers une haute pile d'objets anciens, et les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à se mettre à l'escalade. Goyle, qui venait juste de finir de mettre le feu à des milliers d'objets valant sûrement une fortune, réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de les suivre et commença lui aussi à grimper, aidé par la force du désespoir.

\- Oh bordel. Oh-bor-del ! beuglait Blaise, que Drago voyait paniquer pour la première fois de sa courte existence.

A cet instant, Drago se dit que ça devait être ça, avoir le feu au cul.

Un hurlement horrifié lui apprit que Goyle avait eu la bonne idée de s'accrocher à une chaise et était tombé dans sa propre fournaise. Quelque part, se dit Malefoy sans vraiment s'en émouvoir, il devait y avoir une justice dans ce monde.

Ils parvinrent finalement au sommet de la pile avec les yeux larmoyants et l'impression grandissante d'être dans un sauna poussé au maximum. Bizarrement, il leur sembla que les voix des Gryffondor leur venaient _du dessus_, et Drago voulut lever la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Bien mal lui en prit, car la petite table sur laquelle ils se tenaient s'effondra sous leurs pieds. Les deux jeunes hommes s'accrochèrent comme ils le purent, et Drago, paniqué, ferma les yeux et se mit à prier.

Au même moment, toutes ses tentatives de drague lui repassèrent sous les yeux, signe de sa mort imminente, et malgré la gravité de la situation, Drago arriva tout de même à secouer la tête avec incrédulité en revoyant tous ses échecs passés. Blaise, qui comprenait décidément vite, lui fit les gros yeux.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour les Serpentard, Harry leur arriva droit dessus, à califourchon sur un balai, et tendit la main à Drago, qui ne réfléchit pas et leva le bras.

Bon, ce faisant, il manqua de se péter la gueule et rata Harry de dix bons centimètres, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit dans les foyers pauvres.

\- Bordel mais apprends à _viser_, Potter ! vociféra Drago par principe.

Heureusement, le son de sa voix fut couvert par le bruit des objets qui dégringolaient, mais Blaise lui retourna quand même une tête ahurie qui disait approximativement "Non mais t'es taré ou bien ?".

Ils virent au loin les trois héros faire demi-tour et revenir droit vers eux. Drago se dit qu'ils étaient quand même bien masochistes, mais soupira d'émotion quand la main d'Harry broya la sienne. Il vit du coin de l'œil Ron faire de même avec Blaise et ronchonna en réalisant qu'il avait une dette envers le rouquin.

Son entrejambe rencontra le manche à balai à toute vitesse, lui arrachant quelques larmes supplémentaires, mais Drago eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à Harry (plus par opportunisme que par instinct de survie, notez bien) tout en poussant un grand hurlement libérateur dans les oreilles d'Harry, qui grimaça.

_Oooooh, Harry, que ferais-je sans toi ? _

_Des bêtises_, répondit la partie de sa conscience qui avait la voix de Blaise.

_Ah, qu'il est beau et chevaleresque, et puis son dos est teeeeellement large. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il pue ! Mais attends… s'il m'a sauvé, ça veut dire… qu'il m'aime ? Mais tout n'est pas perdu alors ! Oh, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais !_

\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? lâcha Drago sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait tout haut.

Heureusement (ou pas), Harry était tellement concentré sur sa conduite qu'il n'y fit pas attention, et de toute façon, les rugissements du feudeymon étaient suffisamment forts pour couvrir ses propos.

Blaise allait le vanner pendant des semaines.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Blaise et Drago se rejoignirent dans un coin pas encore démoli du château.

\- Mec, c'était le moment idéal pour lui déclarer ta flamme - ahah - et t'as choisi ce moment pour te barrer en courant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta petite caboche de richard ?! s'écria Blaise en donnant des coups dans ladite caboche.

\- Mais c'était tellement gênant ! roucoula Drago, encore tout rouge d'avoir fait un câlin à Potter. Je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moiiiiii ! Tu penses qu'il va me donner sa réponse quand ?

\- Tu sais, on est _légèrement_ en plein milieu d'une guerre, l'école est détruite, il y a le feu, des cadavres partout et Harry doit encore se faire Voldy - ne critique pas le surnom. Alors entre nous, je pense qu'il est un peu occupé, en ce moment, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il t'ait entendu.

Drago, désespéré, n'écouta plus que son côté dramatique et se laissa tomber à genoux avant de lever les bras vers le ciel et de hurler :

\- POURQUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je me suis donné des libertés au niveau des rares dialogues. Mais bon, le message est le même._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! :D _

_Reviews ? Commentaires ? Remarques ? Théories ?_


	26. I just died in your arms tonight

_Chers amis lecteurs… voici le dernier chapitre suivant les films officiels. Les suivants seront des délires de fanfikeuse et la suite des aventures de Drago pour conquérir son Ryry. A partir du chapitre suivant, on s'écarte totalement des films et des livres, donc. Vous voilà prévenus !_

_Bonne lecture à tous, merci aux revieweurs pour leurs petits mots gentils et …on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : I just died in your arms tonight**

Drago avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se cacher des autres personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle tandis que Blaise, un des rares Serpentard à n'avoir pas rejoint les oubliettes, distribuait des bandages aux sorciers blessés.

\- Ma parole, t'es un vrai héros, Blaise ! ironisa le blond quand son ami passa près de lui.

\- La ferme, Mal au Foie, j'essaie de me rendre utile, _moi_.

Le métis le dépassa sans un regard et Drago se sentit très, très seul. En plus Harry avait disparu depuis environ trente minutes, et vu la tête de Ron et Hermione, ça sentait le sapin pour le Survivant. Bon, après, Ron venait de perdre un de ses frères, donc ses traits tirés s'expliquaient facilement.

Crevé et sale comme s'il venait juste de ramoner les innombrables cheminées de Poudlard, Drago ferma les yeux, histoire de se reposer un peu. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, et c'était tant mieux.

N'empêche, s'il croisait Pansy, il allait lui faire passer le goût de livrer _son_ Harry à Voldy (oui, il avait adopté le surnom). Espèce de sale pétasse !

Sur cette bonne pensée, le blond s'endormit contre un pilier.

* * *

Il se réveilla vingt minutes plus tard à cause du bruit. Hébété, Drago se redressa sur un coude et souleva une paupière pâteuse qui ne lui apprit pas grand' chose, car le monde était étrangement flou autour de lui. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux essaya en vain de se débarrasser du goût infâme qu'il avait en bouche.

Ah, tenez, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la cour du château en laissant les blessés sur place. Les Mangemorts se seraient-ils rendus ?

Il attrapa le bras d'une fille au hasard - qui s'avéra être Luna Lovegood, vêtue d'un criard pull mauve - et lui demanda ce qui se passait. La blondinette le fixa de ses yeux globuleux et Drago regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

\- Les méchants reviennent, lâcha-t-elle comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Elle se dégagea délicatement et l'entraîna vers la cour, où une centaine de personnes attendaient déjà en cercle. Une marée de Mangemorts arrivait, avec à sa tête un Voldemort un peu trop souriant. Creeeeepy. Drago plissa les yeux et remarqua Hagrid au milieu de la file de sorciers maléfiques. Le demi-géant n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et portait quelqu'un comme une princesse, mais Drago ne put voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il se posta donc sur les marches de l'école et scanna le groupe de Mangemorts avant de trouver ses parents, le teint grisâtre et les cheveux défaits. Enfin, Drago osait à peine imaginer les siens, donc les critiques attendraient.

Sa mère l'aperçut et tenta de lui faire passer un message par le regard, mais Drago n'avait jamais été très subtil et n'y comprit donc rien. Narcissa fit donc la moue et jeta un œil à Hagrid avant de revenir sur lui. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rempli de ce que Drago interpréta comme de l'espoir, mais le jeune homme ne comprit pas le lien entre ce sourire et le demi-géant en larmes.

\- Qui est-ce, dans les bras d'Hagrid ? demanda quelqu'un.

_Ah, je me disais bien que c'était important !_ s'auto-congratula Drago._ Au fait, où est Blaise ?_

\- Harry ? supposa quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Oh non, souffla une fille.

Peu à peu, des cris s'élevèrent et Drago, devinant enfin l'identité de la personne qui reposait dans les bras d'Hagrid, trouva enfin le moyen de débloquer sa voix pour crier.

\- N… !

Il s'empêcha bien vite de hurler, horrifié par le coup d'œil curieux que Voldemort lui retourna, mais les personnes autour de lui, à commencer par Luna, avaient très bien pigé ce qui se passait dans le crâne du Serpentard. Drago vit deux Serdaigle échanger de la monnaie et serra les dents.

Comment pouvaient-ils parier alors qu'Harry était...?

\- Oh bordel, c'est pas possible, murmura Malefoy.

Il regarda de nouveau sa mère, qui arborait toujours ce petit rictus incompréhensible. Il aurait voulu le lui faire ravaler, mais la vue du cadavre d'Harry lui enleva toute envie de lâcher une remarque acerbe.

Dégoûté, Drago finit par rejoindre ses parents dans le groupe de Mangemorts, ignorant les murmures réprobateurs des autres élèves. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier le câlin embarrassant de Voldemort (ce type avait-il jamais eu un ami sur qui s'entraîner ?!), mais ce dernier était gravé sur sa rétine comme dans sa mémoire. Eeeeeewwww !

La mort dans l'âme, il jeta un œil en biais à Harry, toujours inerte. C'était pas son boulot de Survivant, de survivre ?

Drago repoussa sa mère avec l'envie grandissante de filer un coup de pied entre les jambes du Maître, mais Narcissa contourna ses manœuvres d'évitement et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Il est vivant… !

Elle l'avait dit si discrètement que Drago eut peur d'avoir mal compris, mais le sourire de sa mère le rassura. Le blond se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle savoir qu'Harry était vivant ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait envie d'y croire.

Et alors que Neville déclarait son amour éternel envers le Survivant, Drago vit la paupière droite d'Harry tiquer, et aussitôt, il éprouva l'envie folle de hurler et de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Mais comment faisait-il pour esquiver les sorts de mort, celui-là ?!

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors en même temps. Neville tira l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau, qui atterrit sur le pavé défoncé, les Mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul et Harry se laissa tomber des bras d'Hagrid, vivant, sale, puant, mais vivant. Drago se mit à courir alors que Voldemort se retournait pour voir ce qui se passait, et tous les étudiants et professeurs présents retrouvèrent leur envie de combattre.

\- POTTER ! hurla Drago.

Comme au ralenti, les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui et Malefoy lança la baguette de sa mère. Harry la réceptionna avec sa vivacité habituelle d'Attrapeur et jeta un premier sort sur Nagini, qui cracha en retour.

\- Drago ! cria Narcissa en le happant par le bras.

Elle le tira vers le pont qui menait à Poudlard, et, suivis par Lucius, ils quittèrent le champ de bataille alors que les combats reprenaient.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent, et Drago avait passé l'essentiel de son temps à se disputer avec son père à propos des décisions stupides qu'il avait prises et qui les avaient conduits à cette situation absurde et à gagatiser.

\- J'ai sauvé Harry Potteeeeeeer ! chantait-il à tue-tête en traversant les pièces du manoir en dansant avec un mannequin anatomique laissé là par Rogue.

Narcissa partageait son allégresse et avait même préparé un gâteau orné d'un éclair pour fêter la défaite de leur Maître. Bon, elle avait moyennement apprécié le décès prématuré de sa sœur, mais elle se doutait un peu que ça finirait comme ça, après tout. Et sa folie latente n'était pas toute neuve, non plus.

Le pauvre Lucius, quant à lui, ne pouvait plus ignorer que son fils était a) gay b) amoureux d'un Gryffondor et c) Harry FUCKIN'_ Potter_. Le niveau de la bouteille de bourbon baissa drastiquement, en ces jours-là.

L'après-midi du deuxième jour, Drago reçut un colis par hibou postal. Il manqua de défaillir en reconnaissant sa baguette et celle de sa mère dans le paquet et se hâta de commencer à lire la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

_Drago,_

_Il me semble que ceci vous appartient, à ta mère et à toi. Désolé de t'avoir dérobé ta baguette et merci pour ton aide de l'autre jour. Sans vous deux, j'étais cuit !_

_Et oui, ta mère m'a sauvé la vie dans la Forêt Interdite. Je pense qu'elle a dû te le dire, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, te voilà au courant. Sache qu'elle l'a fait pour toi, donc ne le prends pas mal, surtout. Ce serait bête de continuer à se disputer comme des chiffonniers après tout ce qu'on a traversé, pas vrai ?_

_Merci à vous deux et peut-être à bientôt,_

_Harry Potter_

\- Hm, poli, observa Narcissa, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Il m'a dit merciiiiii ! s'extasia Drago en serrant le courrier contre son costume taillé sur-mesure.

\- Bien, Drago. J'ai une mission à te confier, déclara Narcissa, mortellement sérieuse.

\- Gné ?

\- Tu vas m'attraper ce Gryffondor et ne plus le lâcher, SCHNELL !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Enfin, les films sont terminés. Place aux choses sérieuses, maintenant._

_Pour la scène où Drago lance sa baguette à Harry, sachez que cette scène a vraiment été filmée, elle a juste été coupée au montage. Vous pouvez la voir sur Youtube si ça vous intéresse ! C'est la seule liberté que j'ai prise par rapport aux films, mais je suis sûre que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, si ? :D_

_Eeeeet…on enchaîne !_

_Des reviews ou un sort !_


	27. On the road again

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Comme logiquement je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire ce week-end, voilà déjà la suite u.u Ne suis-je pas super sympa ?_

_Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : On the road again**

Drago Malefoy redressa ses lunettes de soleil et, ce faisant, trébucha sur une racine noueuse qui dépassait du sol. Le grand blond s'écrasa donc de tout son long sur le sol et se prit une souche dans le bide, ce qui fit remonter son petit-déjeuner dans son œsophage.

\- Bleurf ! lâcha-t-il en ravalant les morceaux.

Livide, le jeune homme se redressa vaille que vaille, récupéra ses lunettes de soleil tombées par terre et fixa, horrifié, la couche de crasse qui maculait à présent les paumes de ses mains. Il les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour retirer le gros de la saleté, puis sortit un flacon d'antiseptique de sa poche.

Drago bascula la bouteille, puis observa, atterré, la grosse goutte survivante descendre lentement vers le goulot et couler dans sa main pour y former un genre de bassin boueux. Et voilà. Plus d'antiseptique.

Voilà deux jours qu'il était parti du manoir familial pour se lancer dans un voyage en solo dans les forêts roumaines. Sa mère, qui le connaissait décidément trop bien, avait bien tenté de lui faire changer d'avis, en vain. Drago avait argué qu'il s'agissait d'un "voyage initiatique" pour "se repentir de toutes ses conneries" et "oublier Tonton Voldy". Devant l'aplomb de son fragile de fils, Narcissa avait dû s'incliner.

Quant à Lucius, il était retourné en prison après un rapide procès suite au décès de Voldemort. Le noble avait accepté son châtiment avec un semblant d'humilité car "il avait fauté et il en avait conscience". Sa femme, elle, savait qu'il cherchait juste à échapper à son fils unique et à ses nouveaux penchants pour les héros mal coiffés.

Aaaaaah, s'il savait.

Bref, Drago avait pris un Portoloin vers la Roumanie, refusant de prendre un guide car les Malefoy avaient un sens inné de l'orientation et n'avait pas mis plus d'une heure pour se perdre. Son pack de trois flacons d'antiseptique (deux plus un gratuit) venait juste de rendre l'âme, et Drago se demanda avec effroi comment il allait survivre jusqu'à la fin de son séjour.

Quelle idée avait-il eue, de dire à sa mère qu'il partait pendant un mois avant de chercher du boulot ! S'il rentrait maintenant pour se ravitailler en désinfectant, elle allait le charrier jusqu'à sa mort !

Ravalant un gros sanglot, Drago réajusta son énorme sac à dos (plein à ras-bord de produits pour les cheveux) et fit un pas en avant. Une branche craqua bruyamment à sa droite et, sans réfléchir, le jeune homme prit ses jambes à son cou, terrifié.

Il courut ainsi comme un dératé à travers la forêt sans prendre la peine de prendre des repères pour retourner sur ses pas par la suite et alla se dissimuler derrière un tronc assez large pour accueillir Crabbe et Goyle.

Il resta là environ dix minutes avant d'oser s'écarter de sa cachette, puis manqua de se briser la cheville en glissant en bas d'une racine.

\- Aïe ! Raaaah, mais quelle…. PUTAIN DE FORÊT DE MEEEEEERDE ! hurla l'héritier en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

\- Chhhhht, tu vas faire fuir les oiseaux, fit une voix tranquille qui le fit sursauter.

Drago se retourna vivement, la baguette à la main, et découvrit… Luna Lovegood.

La petite blonde était en maillot de bain et chapeau de paille sur un transat et sirotait un mojito en le regardant par-dessus ses verres fumés.

Halluciné par cette vision sortie d'on ne sait quel enfer, Drago se demanda très sérieusement s'il n'avait pas attrapé une quelconque maladie incurable, mais le bruit d'aspiration de Luna termina de le convaincre que oui, la jeune fille était bien là.

\- Ah, zut, j'ai aspiré une feuille de menthe avec la paille…

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Loufoca ? demanda Drago.

\- Je cherche des sycorax, expliqua la blonde.

\- Des quoi ?! Enfin, je m'en fiche un peu… Tu es consciente qu'il n'y a pas de soleil dans cette forêt, hein ?

\- Bien entendu, fit doctement Luna en suçotant le bout de sa paille rayée.

\- Ben alors… pourquoi tu bronzes ?

\- Je ne bronze pas, j'essaie de capter les ondes positives des sycorax. Ça augmente les capacités intellectuelles et ça diminue le stress, paraît-il.

\- Mais c'est quoi un syc… ? Hrm, oublie ça. Où est ton équipement ? Tu ne crapahutes pas dans cette stupide forêt en tongs et bikini, tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Luna en secouant la tête comme s'il venait de lâcher une énormité.

Drago attendit qu'elle s'explique, mais comme la blondinette se taisait, il finit par se pincer l'arête du nez et se résigna à ne plus poser de questions.

\- C'est à cause des lunettes, fit Luna au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est à cause de tes lunettes que tu tombes tout le temps. Il fait trop sombre dans les sous-bois pour en porter.

Drago hésita une seconde, puis, comme il n'y avait pas de témoin, finit par enlever ses lunettes. Effectivement, il voyait déjà mieux. Au temps pour le style.

\- Bon, je vais y retourner, moi… finit par dire Drago, mal à l'aise. Tu remettras mon bonjour à Potter si tu le croises ?

\- Pas besoin, tu lui diras quand tu le verras à Poudlard.

\- Heuuuuuu… non. J'ai fini mes études, moi.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un hibou postal émergea de l'épaisse couche feuillue au-dessus de leur tête pour venir se poser sur une souche. Il fixa Drago avec un air courroucé et lui tendit une patte irritée. Interloqué, le jeune homme récupéra le message et le parcourut rapidement.

_Cher Monsieur Malefoy,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que votre septième année d'étude à Poudlard n'a pu être validée car vous êtes parti avant d'avoir présenté la totalité de vos ASPIC. De ce fait, votre dernière année a été déclarée nulle par le Conseil d'Administration et vous n'obtiendrez donc pas votre diplôme._

_Vous êtes attendu le 1__er__ septembre prochain à l'école Poudlard pour votre année de repêchage._

_Avec mes salutations sincères,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice._

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, susurra Luna alors que Drago n'avait absolument pas lu le courrier à voix haute.

Les doigts de Drago se crispèrent sur le parchemin et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour pousser un grand hurlement de frustration.

\- DAMNEEEEEEEEED !

\- Wow, rigola Luna en sortant un second mojito du néant alors que Drago se mettait à shooter dans les troncs d'arbre tout en poussant des piaillements de douleur.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Voilà qui explique la huitième année de notre petit Drago ^^ (hé oui, logiquement il s'est barré de l'école le 2 mai, et comme les examens sont en juin…Pas de bol.)_

_Reviews ? :D_


	28. Happy returns

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous (je l'espère), il est plus long que les autres, vous remarquerez. Mais bon, il faut installer le nouveau contexte des personnages, donc ça prend de la place ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! \o/_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Happy returns**

Il était étrange de se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express pour une huitième rentrée scolaire, se disait Drago tout en feuilletant la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Le bon point, c'est que personne ne l'ennuyait. Il était seul dans son compartiment, vu que tous ses amis avaient terminé leurs études l'année précédente, et les rares personnes qui avaient voulu s'asseoir avec lui l'avaient reconnu et avaient vite tourné les talons.

Drago avait beau s'y préparer psychologiquement depuis un mois, c'était tout de même douloureux de se retrouver seul, surtout quand on a l'habitude d'être entouré. Enfin, au moins il était au calme.

Alors que le jeune homme se perdait dans ses sombres considérations, on frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Drago sursauta et reconnut le sourire absent de Loufoca Lovegood, la tarée qu'il avait croisée en Roumanie. La jeune fille ouvrit le panneau coulissant mais resta debout avec son petit rictus dérangeant.

\- C'est à quel sujet ? s'enquit Malefoy avec son meilleur ton professionnel.

\- J'ai suivi les Joncheruines dans le train, ils menaient jusqu'ici. Ta tête en est pleine, tu sais ?

\- Et… alors ? balbutia Drago, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Avant ils se collaient toujours à Harry, mais plus maintenant, ça ne m'aide pas vraiment…

Luna se pencha en avant pour lui souffler, conspiratrice :

\- …Tu sais, pour mes recherches. Donc je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir avec nous, de cette façon je pourrai voir si les Joncheruines vont de nouveau se coller à Harry ou s'ils restent chez toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- He beeen… lâcha Drago en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle racontait.

\- Super !

Loufoca l'attrapa par le bras et Drago eut tout juste le temps de saisir son sac avant de se faire traîner hors de sa zone de confort. Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à un compartiment joyeusement bruyant et se demanda dans quelle merde il venait encore de se mettre en reconnaissant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe au moment où les deux blonds entrèrent dans la cabine, et Drago s'apprêta à tourner les talons, mais une voix qui se voulait amicale l'en empêcha.

\- Hum, salut Ma- je veux dire, Drago !

C'était Hermione, qui tripotait son sac en perles pour cacher sa gêne. Drago, très mal à l'aise, lui adressa un bref signe de tête et voulut de nouveau partir, mais Luna le poussa sur une banquette, juste à côté de la Née-Moldue, face à Harry, qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Je l'ai invité, expliqua Luna en voyant la tête de ses amis, pour observer le comportement de ses Joncheruines, vous voyez.

\- Ah, bien sûr, fit Harry comme s'il comprenait tout à fait où elle voulait en venir. Tu refais aussi une année, M… Drago ?

\- Ouais, croassa Drago, qui avait décidément la bouche très sèche ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas passé mes examens l'année dernière.

\- Dur, commenta Ron sans le regarder tout en déballant un paquet de dragées. Mais bon, tu as déjà participé aux cours, donc tu auras moins de mal, logiquement.

\- J'imagine… ?

\- Donc on sera quatre en année de repêchage, c'est cool, renchérit Harry, qui essayait vraiment de détendre l'atmosphère. Bienvenue parmi nous, Drago !

Sur ces mots, le Survivant lui tendit une main, rappel pas très subtil de leur première rencontre. Et même sans bouche, cette main inerte arrivait à hurler "Hé ho, je suis une deuxième chance, gros crétin !". S'il ne la prenait pas juste pour se venger, Harry et lui passeraient à nouveau leur temps à se disputer. S'il la prenait, il n'était pas sûr de la lâcher, pour commencer. Ensuite, il ignorait comment allait réagir le rouquin, qui avait relevé la tête d'un air alarmé. Mais s'il le faisait, il aurait au moins un ami à Poudlard, cette année (devait-il compter Luna ?).

Le blond inspira à fond, croisa les doigts mentalement pour ne pas faire de connerie et serra la main de l'Elu, qui lui sourit franchement et lui offrit une étrange pâtisserie moldue appelée "gaufre de Liège".

\- Au fait, c'est quoi un Joncheruine ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres au petit brun, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit.

Le reste du voyage fut encore un peu tendu, mais au fur et à mesure, les jeunes sorciers se déridèrent et enseignèrent même un jeu moldu à base de…post-its ? à Drago, qui s'avéra très nul.

Mais bon, au moins, il faisait rire les autres en s'indignant à voix haute, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

Une petite table ronde avait été dressée juste pour eux du côté de la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient juste à côté des sabliers des quatre Maisons et absolument _tout le monde_ les dévisageait. Harry, qui devait en avoir l'habitude à présent, adressa un signe de la main aux autres élèves et s'assit juste devant le sablier des Gryffondor, le plus loin possible du centre de la Salle. Ses deux amis prirent place à ses côtés, bien entendu, et Drago se retrouva donc à tourner le dos aux autres étudiants, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

\- C'est bizarre de manger ici, commenta Hermione au milieu du repas.

\- Tu sais ce qui est le plus bizarre ? renchérit Ron en la couvant du regard. Neville. Il est à la table des profs et il nous fait coucou dès qu'on le regarde.

\- Londubat est prof ?! s'étonna Drago en constatant que le jeune homme était effectivement assis à côté du professeur Chourave.

\- Pas encore, il fait un stage pour devenir prof de Botanique, expliqua Harry.

\- Ah… fit Malefoy en avalant une portion de cheese-cake.

Les quatre se turent quelques minutes, et Drago remarqua qu'Harry regardait beaucoup dans le vide. Traumatisme, peut-être ? Le blond fit tomber sa serviette et se tourna pour la ramasser, puis profita de l'occasion pour regarder du côté des Gryffondor. Ginny les fixait avec une drôle d'expression tandis qu'Harry avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Oh, y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là ?

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui arriva à lui faire passer le message "Je t'expliquerai" juste par les yeux. Sa mère aussi pouvait communiquer par les yeux. Comment les filles arrivaient-elles donc à faire ça ?!

\- Au fait, elle existe toujours, votre armée, là ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard pour alimenter une nouvelle discussion.

\- L'Armée de Dumbledore ? Oh, c'est plus un club maintenant, vu que la guerre est finie, répondit évasivement Ron.

\- On l'appelle toujours l'AD, pourtant.

\- Et vous faites quoi, du coup, avec ce club ? demanda innocemment Drago.

\- Le plus souvent, on essaie de parler sérieusement puis ça se termine en barbecue, s'esclaffa Harry, manquant de répandre son jus de citrouille partout sur la table.

\- Et c'est quoi un barbe…?

Les trois Gryffondor commencèrent donc à lui expliquer le principe du barbecue, provoquant un intérêt nouveau chez Drago, qui se dit alors que les moldus étaient plein de surprises.

* * *

\- Bon, au moins ce n'est pas à proprement parler un dortoir, constata Ron en voyant la chambre qu'ils devaient se partager pour l'année à venir.

\- Mais pourquoi on ne dort pas dans nos dortoirs habituels ? lâcha Harry tout en ouvrant sa valise, posée sur un des lits à baldaquin.

\- Parce que les autres passeraient leur temps à nous assommer avec des questions énervantes ? proposa Drago. "Dis, dis, c'est vrai que tu as tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?", "Hey, t'es le Mangemort qui a essayé d'assassiner Dumbledore, non ?"…

\- Ah, pas faux, se rembrunit Harry.

\- Où va dormir Hermione ? grommela Ron.

\- Je l'ai vue entrer dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, l'informa Drago.

\- Ah, merci mec.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait "mec", tiens.

Un peu plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en pyjama pour se raconter des histoires stupides. Au début, ils essayaient de partager ce qui leur était arrivé l'année précédente, mais comme le sujet était déprimant, Ron avait bien vite enchaîné sur une blague tendancieuse et les deux autres avaient suivi.

\- Ouaaaah, j'suis crevé, fit Harry en se levant pour rejoindre son lit.

Les deux autres, eux aussi bien fatigués, ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter.

\- J'éteins la lumière, prévint Drago.

\- Bonne nuit les mecs, grogna Ron, déjà à moitié englouti par son oreiller.

\- A demain, soupira Harry.

\- Ouais, faites un gros dodo, persifla Drago en plongeant la chambre dans le noir.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Aloooors, je sens que ça va revenir dans vos réactions, donc : l'intégration "rapide" de Drago dans le groupe. Ron n'a pas relevé (il était pourtant le plus susceptible de s'y opposer) parce que a) ils sont tous aussi traumatisés les uns que les autres, b) mine de rien, il est plus mature qu'avant, c) il sort avec Hermione, un modèle de politesse et de tolérance et d) Drago n'a pas vraiment eu le choix et il est clair qu'il a bien changé._

_Voili voilu. Une ch'tite review pour Lilisu ? :D_


	29. Chocolate

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de cette huitième année, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Chocolate**

\- Quelqu'un veut la dernière saucisse ? demanda Ron uniquement par politesse tout en mâchonnant l'avant-dernière survivante.

\- Sans façon, merci, dit Hermione en se levant de table. Je vais déjà en classe, ne soyez pas en retard, tous les trois.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, Ron.

\- Heu, non merci, déclina Drago en jetant un coup d'œil au bout de viande qui flottait dans un peu trop de sauce à son goût.

Le rouquin se fit donc un devoir de faire passer ladite saucisse à son assiette avant de l'attaquer à la fourchette. Le blond fit la grimace et se replongea dans la lecture des _Hauts faits de magie du XX__e__ siècle_.

\- Donc toi aussi tu amènes du boulot au petit-déjeuner, hein, constata Harry en pointant son toast à la marmelade d'orange dans sa direction.

\- Ah non hein ! Pas une deuxième Hermione ! se plaignit Ron, la bouche pleine de viande. Toi aussi tu vas nous engueuler quand on ne fera pas nos devoirs ?

\- Vous ne faites pas vos devoirs ? s'étonna Drago en marquant la page où il était arrivé. Mais comment faites-vous pour réussir, chaque année ?

Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard gêné.

\- Ne me dites pas que c'est Gran-Hermione qui fait vos prépa ?! lâcha Drago, incrédule.

\- Beeeeeen…

Le grand blond se pinça l'arête du nez et expira bruyamment.

\- Draaaaa-go ! fit une voix aiguë à son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

\- Ah, salut heu… Astoria.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après-midi ? demanda l'intruse brune.

\- Sûrement mes devoirs, vu que je n'ai pas pensé à faire des copies de ceux de l'an dernier, répliqua Drago, très fier de lui de s'être souvenu du nom de la jeune fille.

Bah quoi, elle n'était qu'en sixième année !

Ron lui tapota l'épaule avec une moue de compassion :

\- Dur, mec. Dur.

\- Ow, se rembrunit Astoria. Bon, et ce week-end alors ?

\- Va savoir. Oh, Merlin, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Huit heures trente-cinq, l'informa gracieusement Harry en essayant de frotter discrètement les miettes qu'il venait de répandre sur ses genoux.

\- Bon, je dois filer ! A tout à l'heure ! s'exclama le Serpentard en quittant la table à toutes jambes.

\- Mais on n'a cours que dans vingt minutes ! se plaignit Ron, la bouche pleine.

\- Dragooooo ! appela Astoria, en vain.

Les épaules de la jeune fille retombèrent d'environ dix centimètres et elle finit par s'éloigner en traînant les pieds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire aussi tôt ? s'interrogea Harry avec son habituel air suspicieux.

\- Chais pas, il a peut-être rendez-vous…

* * *

C'est donc vingt minutes plus tard qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione virent débarquer Drago à bout de souffle, mais détenteur d'un bout de parchemin plié en deux qu'il secouait fièrement comme si c'était son diplôme.

\- Bien bien bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer ! déclara Slughorn avec bonhomie. Cette année, nous allons aborder des potions très complexes, c'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de vous mettre par groupes de deux.

Les rares Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de septième année qui avaient choisi l'option Potions se rassemblèrent autour des chaudrons et Ron, défiant qui que ce soit de se mettre sur sa route, se plaça d'autorité avec Hermione.

\- Tsss, Môssieur Ron est en couple donc Môssieur Ron oublie son meilleur ami, grommela Harry. Booooon, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux.

\- On peut travailler chacun de notre côté si ça t'ennuie, hein, fit Malefoy, piqué au vif.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour être désobligeant, se rattrapa Harry, soucieux de calmer le jeu. Et je préfère autant bosser avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ah oui ? rétorqua Drago, plein d'espoir.

\- Ouais… c'est-à-dire que… je suis nul en potion.

\- Mais en sixième tu étais le meilleur de la classe !

\- J'ai eu un coup de pouce, d'accord ? s'exclama Harry, les joues rouges.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent compte qu'un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la salle et que tout le monde les regardait.

\- Bon, comme tout le monde a trouvé un binôme, fit Slughorn en leur adressant un clin d'œil, vous allez pouvoir préparer… voyons, la potion en page 23.

Drago et Harry, arborant tous les deux la teinte délicate d'une brique, se postèrent donc derrière le chaudron restant et Drago entreprit de chercher la recette pour cacher son malaise.

\- Je vote pour qu'on ne reparle plus jamais de ça, chuchota Harry en rassemblant les ingrédients que Drago listait à voix haute.

\- Deal, lâcha l'héritier Malefoy en allumant un feu. Bon, il faut découper six racines de gentianes avec un couteau en étain… Tu peux t'en charger ?

\- Découper, ça je sais faire, acquiesça l'Elu.

\- Bon, alors tu vas préparer tous les ingrédients et moi je les ajoute quand c'est nécessaire.

\- D'accord !

Drago, qui lisait fiévreusement les instructions par peur de se tromper, remarqua le soulagement très perceptible d'Harry, qui devait vraiment être une calamité en potion pour accepter un accord pareil. Enfin, si ça leur permettait de réussir…

Une heure et demie plus tard, le mélange était terminé et les deux jeunes hommes, satisfaits, en profitèrent pour s'asseoir un peu.

\- Elle a l'air réussie, décréta Drago en vérifiant l'aspect de la potion. C'était pas de la tarte, ce truc…

Le grand blond essuyait son front avec un mouchoir quand il remarqua qu'Harry venait de faire entrer son poing replié dans son champ de vision. Vu la tête du Survivant, il attendait sûrement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Heu… ?

Heureusement, Harry comprit suffisamment vite pour que la situation ne devienne pas plus embarrassante et plia les doigts de Malefoy pour ensuite cogner leur poing dans un petit bruit mat.

\- Les Moldus font ça quand ils ont réussi un truc et qu'ils sont contents, expliqua Hermione du bout des lèvres tandis qu'Harry filait vers l'armoire pour ranger les matières premières non-utilisées.

Drago fixa sa main et émit un petit "Oh ?" incrédule.

* * *

Le soir venu, Drago rentra un peu plus tard dans leur chambre commune car il devait discuter avec Slughorn de certains détails et trouva Ron debout à côté de son lit. D'après le bruit dans la salle de bain, Harry prenait sa douche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté de mes affaires ? demanda Drago sans pouvoir réprimer le ton menaçant qui allait avec ce genre de phrase.

\- Ben, je me suis cogné le petit orteil dedans et c'est tombé de sous ton oreiller… répondit le rouquin en montrant, coincée entre deux de ses doigts, une figurine animée ©Harry Potter.

Les yeux gris du Serpentard s'arrondirent comiquement et il sauta à moitié sur son camarade de chambre pour récupérer son bien. Il finit accroupit à côté de sa propre malle, où il jeta rapidement l'objet du délit.

\- Ce, c'est… pas ce que tu crois !

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris en voyant ta collection de carte Chocogrenouille sur Harry, surtout les éditions limitées, mais ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est que tu ais réussi à tout faire tenir sous ton oreiller ! Et puis, depuis quand font-ils des figurines ? J'étais même pas au courant et c'est mon _meilleur ami_ ! Je veux dire, il aurait pu me dire qu'il gagnait des royalties, non ?!

Assommé par le discours du rouquin autant que par la découverte de son péché mignon (les goodies HP), Drago préféra ne rien répondre à part un genre de gargouillis sans queue ni tête. Cela sembla pourtant satisfaire Ron.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Et puis, ils pourraient en faire à mon effigie, non ? Harry, espèce de faux-frère, sort de là ! s'emporta Ron en filant vers la salle de bain.

\- C'est pas vrai, je vais faire un infarctus, soupira le grand blond en rangeant rapidement l'intégralité de sa collection dans sa malle sous les cris d'orfraie d'Harry, qui n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne le déranger pendant sa douche "et encore moins pour des conneries".

* * *

\- Bon, pourquoi tu es venue, déjà ? demanda Harry à Hermione, assise en tailleur juste à côté de lui, un éventail de cartes à jouer à la main.

\- Parce que Ron m'a dit que vous vous étiez bien amusés hier, et comme je suis seule dans ma chambre, je m'ennuyais. Et ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dormi ensemble sous le même toit, Ronald !

Le rouquin rougit et, craignant une nouvelle vague de cris, Drago intervint.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez dû passer beaucoup de temps ensemble l'année dernière, non ? Vous faisiez du camping, pas vrai ?

Comme Ron ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, le blond sortit son joker :

\- Qui veut du chocolat ?

\- Moi, moi !

Drago se retrouva donc à distribuer des carrés de chocolat payés par l'argent de son père aux trois Gryffondor sous l'œil malicieux d'une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux touffus.

\- Dooonc, ce parchemin que tu as été chercher ce matin comme si ta vie en dépendait, c'était quoi ? demanda Harry à brûle-pourpoint avant de mordre dans un carré de chocolat.

\- Oh, heu, rien, c'est rien du tout.

\- A d'autres oui, sourit Hermione. Je te vois rougir d'ici !

\- Je… à vrai dire, je me suis inscrit dans une nouvelle option, vu que j'ai eu l'autorisation de McGonagall pour lâcher les Runes.

\- Ah ? Et tu as pris quoi, comme cours ? s'enquit Ron, décidément très curieux ce soir-là.

Drago répondit dans un grognement incompréhensible.

\- Un peu plus fort ! l'encouragea Harry.

\- … Etude des Moldus.

Les trois amis se fixèrent, interdits, puis éclatèrent de rire. Drago faillit s'énerver, puis, voyant l'énormité de sa décision, jugea qu'ils en avaient bien le droit et finit même par les rejoindre jusqu'à se niquer une côte.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Woah, j'ai écrit encore plus que pour le dernier chapitre ! :D Coool !_

_Une p'tite review pour la gentille Lilisu ? :)_


	30. Tattoo

_Helloooo ! Dans ce chapitre, Drago découvre les joies de l'Etude des Moldus. Profitez bien !_

_Merci aux lecteurs qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent et une bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Tattoo**

-… Et donc tu vois, torturer un moldu n'est absolument pas accepté par la communauté, conclut Hermione après un exposé d'une demi-heure sur l'étiquette moldue.

\- Ouais, je pense que j'avais saisi pendant les cinq premières minutes, merci, grogna Drago. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les cours d'Etude des Moldus soit si complexe.

\- C'est parce que tu as pris le cursus en route, fit patiemment Hermione en posant le point final sur son devoir de Potion. Pendant les premières années on voit les bases, ça aide à assimiler la suite de la matière.

\- Tu peux dire, tu _es _née-moldue ! Je veux dire, pour toi la différence entre une piscine et un jacuzzi est peut-être simple, mais je te garantis que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

\- Hé, les râleurs, on va jouer au Quidditch, vous venez ? proposa Ron en passant à côté d'eux avec Harry, balai à la main.

\- Non merci, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce rattrapage, soupira Drago, déchiré à l'idée de rater une partie de Quidditch avec Harry.

\- Comme vous le sentez, souffla Ron.

Le rouquin ajusta sa tenue, embrassa Hermione et sortit de la chambre des garçons avec son meilleur ami. Les deux intellos les regardèrent partir et Drago, désespéré, retourna à ses notes de cours.

\- Bon, comment fonctionne un percolateur, déjà ? Je pense que mon schéma est juste bon à brûler, au moins il se rendra utile.

La Gryffondor s'empara dudit schéma, le considéra pendant deux secondes puis le posa de côté en évitant son regard.

\- C'est à ce point-là ?! se lamenta le grand blond, abattu.

Hermione eut la gentillesse de ne pas répondre et découpa un morceau de parchemin vierge pour refaire correctement le dessin à la plume tout en expliquant chaque partie de la petite machine. Drago, découragé, fixa chacun de ses mouvements avec attention et soupira de nouveau quand elle eut terminé.

\- Ça a l'air tellement simple vu comme ça… Bon, j'ai plus ou moins compris le principe, mais j'oublie toujours une partie du bidule, là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, représente-toi le système et commence par dessiner le début du circuit, conseilla Hermione avec un sourire engageant.

Drago passa donc les quarante minutes suivantes à schématiser une dizaine de percolateurs jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se montre satisfaite de son dessin. Et qu'elle arrête de rigoler à chaque fois que Drago passait trop de temps à améliorer le design de ses créations, aussi.

\- Tu as pensé à une carrière artistique ? lâcha la jeune femme en sortant ses notes sur les micro-ondes.

\- Oui, mais non. Un Malefoy artiste, on aura tout vu. Ah, je connais ce truc, c'est le machin qui réchauffe les plats des moldus.

\- Ok, mais comment marche-t-il ?

\- Heu, il émet des… ondes qui font vibrer les gouttes d'eau dans les aliments et du coup ça cuit la nourriture.

\- Moui, c'est plus ou moins ça.

Hermione lut ses notes à voix haute afin que Malefoy prenne connaissance des termes adéquats, puis sourcilla quand le jeune homme remonta ses manches de chemise. Le grand blond baissa les yeux et se rembrunit en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il, je vais éteindre le poêle.

Drago se leva donc du tapis sur lequel il avait élu résidence et alla étouffer les flammes qui réchauffaient la chambre. Ce faisant, il fit redescendre ses manches sur ses poignets et esquiva le regard scrutateur d'Hermione.

\- On a tous des cicatrices de guerre, tu sais, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, dit-elle doucement.

\- Ah, oui, c'est sûr que tes amis et toi vous croulez sous les marques qu'un psychopathe vous a gravées sur le corps ! s'emporta Drago.

Les prunelles brunes d'Hermione se durcirent et elle remonta sa manche à son tour pour montrer, inscrit dans la peau de son avant-bras, le mot _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Drago se sentit très con, d'un coup.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'était stupide de ma part.

\- Mouais, renifla la sorcière. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié que tu étais une diva. Et pour ta gouverne, Harry et Ron ont des cicatrices bien pires que celle-là.

\- Ouais, bon, j'ai compris, ronchonna Drago.

* * *

Les deux sorciers continuèrent à bosser pendant deux heures dans un silence entrecoupé de questions et d'explications, puis Drago se leva pour s'étirer.

\- Merlin, j'ai jamais été aussi courbaturé de ma vie !

\- Tu sais que vous pouvez demander à McGonagall de faire installer des fauteuils dans la chambre, rassure-moi ?

\- Ah, tu m'apprends un truc. Jus de citrouille ?

\- Avec plaisir, merci, fit Hermione en repliant ses affaires pour les ranger soigneusement dans son sac.

Drago revint s'asseoir face à elle et lui remit un verre. Il ne l'avait pas dit aux deux autres, mais il avait lui aussi ses entrées dans les cuisines et allait de temps en temps y subtiliser des boissons et des sucreries.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Drago prit une grande inspiration et finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la rentrée scolaire :

\- Donc… Harry et Weas… Ginny ?

Hermione faillit recracher son jus de citrouille par le nez et toussa pendant une bonne minute tandis que Drago, patient, attendait sa réponse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux des ragots !? s'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

\- Si. Je suis une diva, non ? Les divas adooooorent les ragots et il ne se passe rien d'intéressant, cette année.

\- Hrm, certes. He bien… par où commencer ? Harry a plus ou moins repoussé Ginny avant notre fuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, tout en se disant qu'une fois la guerre terminée, ils pourraient se remettre en couple.

\- Sauf que…?

\- Sauf que pendant une année entière, Harry a eu plein d'autres choses à penser, on a failli mourir plusieurs fois, on a vu des choses assez traumatisantes, du coup, quand ils se sont revus… disons que l'attente a rendu leurs retrouvailles plus… intéressantes. Puis on est retournés à notre routine, Harry a emménagé chez les Weasley pour les vacances et comme plus rien de très palpitant ne se passait… il a plus ou moins perdu la flamme.

\- Comme ça, bêtement ?!

\- Il faut le comprendre, aussi, ça fait sept ans qu'il se bat, qu'il découvre des complots, qu'on essaie de l'enlever, de le torturer ou de le tuer, et d'un coup il se retrouve dans une petite vie tranquille et ennuyeuse, ça lui a fait un choc. Je pense qu'Harry est devenu accro à l'action, et comme on ne faisait plus rien d'héroïque, il s'est désintéressé de tout. Il signe même les autographes, maintenant.

\- Bon à savoir, ça… murmura Malefoy.

\- Donc il s'est disputé avec Ginny, ils ont rompu, Ginny s'est mise dans un état pas possible, puis Harry s'est disputé avec Ron, puis Ron a fini par comprendre et… voilà.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Alors comme ça, Harry a besoin de distractions…

\- Oui. Par contre, si tu pouvais t'abstenir de redevenir malfaisant pour lui faire passer le temps, ce serait cool pour tout le monde.

\- Ewwww, jamais de la vie ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen plus ou moins sain de l'aider à redescendre de sa dernière piqûre d'adrénaline !

\- Ne deviens pas un mage noir non plus, plaisanta Hermione, ravie qu'il ait envie d'aider.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, femme ! Cette année scolaire sera inoubliable, ou je ne m'appelle plus Drago Malefoy !

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina soudain et elle se leva en catastrophe avant de filer vers la sortie.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens !

Drago se retrouva donc seul et dans une position dégoulinante d'enthousiasme qu'il se hâta de corriger.

\- Bon, bah je fais quoi, moi ?

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione était de retour et arborait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Drago la trouva flippante. Il la trouva d'autant plus terrifiante quand elle le traîna par le bras jusqu'à l'extérieur du château.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, tu peux me le dire ? s'exclama Drago en examinant les environs.

Ils avaient tous les deux transplané dans une rue de Londres du côté moldu (avec la bénédiction de McGonagall), et plusieurs personnes les dévisageaient, se demandant sûrement ce que deux collégiens en uniforme pouvaient bien faire là. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de les envoyer chier car Hermione, survoltée, l'emmena un peu plus loin, à la recherche de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Trou-vé~ chantonna la jeune femme une fois arrivée devant un grand bâtiment blanc assez luxueux.

\- Dr Hansen, Dermatologue, lut Drago d'un ton circonspect. C'est quoi ça, "Dr" ? Et c'est quoi un dermatologue ?

\- Tu comprendras très vite, lui assura la jeune femme en le faisant entrer dans le hall. Bonjour Madame Martinez !

La réceptionniste leur fit un sourire et Hermione dut filer un coup de coude à Drago pour qu'il la salue.

\- Hééééé, c'est ça, un ordinateur ? demanda le grand blond, éberlué.

\- Les enfants, vous avez de la chance, fit la moldue après un raclement de gorge incertain. Le Dr Hansen n'a pas de rendez-vous avant 17 heures, vous pourrez aller le voir quand il aura terminé avec sa patiente.

\- Super, merci Madame, sourit Hermione avant de pousser Drago vers la salle d'attente. Je t'explique, continua-t-elle à voix basse, les dermatologues moldus peuvent effacer les tatouages, et celui-là est très doué et très discret, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené chez lui.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, tu vas perdre ta Marque !

\- … les moldus ont des pouvoirs ?!

Hermione se facepalma avant de sourire, attendrie par le côté lent de la comprenette du Serpentard. Ça lui rappelait Ron.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Drago et Hermione transplanèrent vers Poudlard. Drago, qui arborait à présent un sourire d'imbécile heureux, s'était vu attribuer trois séances de "laser", genre d'artefact moldu qui allait lui enlever son horrible Marque. Il savait déjà que ce serait douloureux, mais il était prêt à souffrir pour redevenir parfait. Selon le docteur, il n'y aurait plus aucune trace sur sa peau aux alentours du mois de mai !

D'un autre côté, le jeune homme venait de se faire une promesse.

Le prochain débile qui chercherait des noises à Hermione Jean Granger goûterait à ses Doloris.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Pfiouuuu ! Encore un chapitre bouclé ! _

_Enfin, terminé, pas porteur d'une perruque frisée. Faut pas déconner non plus._

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si après ça Drago traite encore les moldus de haut, ce sera juste par habitude…_

_Une ch'tite review pour tata Lilisu ? ^^_


	31. This is Halloween

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ?_

_Voici un chapitre un peu festif, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews !_

_Avec les compliments de Tumblr dont la communauté m'a inspirée pour un passage de ce chapitre :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : This is Halloween**

\- C'est bientôt Halloween, déclara Harry pendant le petit-déjeuner, vers le début du mois d'octobre.

\- Ces pauvres elfes vont encore avoir plein de boulot, grommela Hermione en terminant un devoir sur la Ceinture d'Orion et ses effets sur la libido.

\- Puichqu'on te dit qu'ils jaiment travailler, répliqua Ron en mâchant une pomme de terre plus grosse que sa bouche.

Drago, quant à lui, ne dit rien et resta concentré sur le problème qui l'occupait : comment Ron avait-il réussi à faire entrer l'énorme féculent dans sa cavité buccale ?

\- Cela dit, les soirées d'Halloween moldues me manquent, finit par dire Hermione, pensive, tout en rangeant son travail dans son sac de cours.

\- Qu'ont-elles de si particuliers, ces soirées moldues ? s'enquit Drago, curieux.

\- He bien, on se déguise en monstre, en sorcière ou en vampire et on va demander des bonbons aux voisins. Ou alors on fait une bête soirée déguisée avec de l'alcool et des chips, mais ça c'est la version adulte, l'informa obligeamment Harry, qui observait lui aussi la déglutition compliquée de son meilleur ami.

\- Des chips… N'est-ce pas un peu bizarre de se déguiser en sorcier ?

\- Pour nous ça l'est, évidemment, exposa Hermione. Mais l'objectif, c'est de s'habiller en quelque chose qui fait peur.

\- Plus rien à voir avec les esprits des morts qui parcourent le monde des vivants alors ?

\- Au départ c'était le cas, mais bon, de nos jours c'est plutôt une fête commerciale, comme Noël ou Pâques, fit Harry en vidant son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Oh, murmura Malefoy. En tout cas, ça a l'air marrant.

Tandis que dans son for intérieur, son cerveau s'écriait "Hé ! Et si on organisait une fête ?!" avec la voix suraiguë de cette participante de télé-réalité qu'ils avaient vue en Etude des Moldus, juste avant que le téléviseur n'explose à cause de l'atmosphère magique de Poudlard.

* * *

\- Bon, pour la bouffe et l'alcool, c'est réglé, il reste encore la musique, les invitations à lancer et la salle à trouver, énuméra Drago en sortant sa liste de tâches de sous son oreiller.

Ron passa juste à ce moment-là à côté de son lit, à moitié endormi, et rafla sa liste avant de la parcourir et de froncer les sourcils.

\- "Plan pour la méga-boum d'enfer pour remonter le moral d'Harry", petit cœur, petit cœur, petit cœur, lut le rouquin avec lenteur.

\- Tu dois être le seul à lire les petits cœurs tout haut, râla Drago. Et puis ce ne sont pas des cœurs, pour commencer.

\- Oh ? C'est quoi alors ?

\- Heu. Heu. Heu. Ce sont des rats. Vus de dos. Pour la décoration de la salle, tu vois ?

\- Ah. Juste, ça fait des oreilles rondes.

Le déclic se fit brusquement dans le cerveau embrumé par le sommeil du grand roux, et le visage de Ron s'illumina soudain.

\- Attends, tu vas organiser une fête d'Halloween ? Version moldue ?!

\- Heu, ouais, mais c'est une surprise, donc évite d'en parler à tout le monde, d'accord ?

Ron acquiesça vivement, l'air heureux comme un gosse quand on lui annonce que son rendez-vous chez le dentiste a été repoussé.

\- J'peux t'aider ? Vu que maintenant je suis au courant, tout ça tout ça… Et puis organiser une soirée tout seul, c'est dur tu sais ?

\- M'en parle pas, grogna Malefoy en revoyant l'anniversaire-surprise qu'il avait organisé pour son père quand il avait dix ans. Bon, donc, le soir d'Halloween, après le festin, on va tous faire semblant d'aller se coucher, mais en fait on va se retrouver et faire la fête une deuxième fois. Et l'entrée sera payante, évidemment.

\- 50-50 ? fit Ron avec une tête de conspirateur.

Drago grimaça et finit par accepter, persuadé qu'un Weasley mal payé allait faire le tour de l'école en beuglant la nouvelle jusqu'à ce qu'un prof l'apprenne. Le rouquin fut beaucoup plus sympa avec lui après ça.

Histoire de justifier son salaire, Drago le chargea de trouver une salle et de confectionner les invitations. Faut pas déconner, quoi.

* * *

\- J'ai trouvé la musique, souffla un jour Drago à l'oreille de Ron pendant qu'ils faisaient la file pour montrer leur potion à Slughorn.

\- Comment t'as fait ?!

\- Je… je ne tiens pas à en parler, fit Drago en rougissant.

\- Okay, ben moi j'ai trouvé une salle parfaite pour une soirée select, se vanta Weasley.

* * *

\- J'avais plutôt pensé à la Salle sur Demande, marmonna Drago une fois que Ron l'eut emmené dans les toilettes des filles. Je veux dire, c'est un peu crade, non ?

\- Mais non, pas les toilettes, la Chambre des Secrets ! L'entrée est juste ici et je connais plus ou moins le mot de passe, suffit que je m'entraîne en Fourchelangue quand on viendra pour installer la déco. L'ambiance est glauque juste comme il faut pour une soirée d'Halloween, tu verras.

La mort dans l'âme, Drago avait fini par accepter, un peu débordé par les idées à la con de son partenaire momentané. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de cadavre dans la salle.

* * *

\- Alooooors, lança Ron à son camarade de chambre une fois Harry parti faire Merlin savait quoi. Voilà les invitations, imprimées à titre pas vraiment gracieux par _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Au moins George m'a envoyé des friandises gratuites, mais merde, c'était pas donné !

Drago attrapa un des cartons et le retourna, perplexe.

\- Mais où sont les infos ? Ce carton est plus noir que l'âme de ma tante !

\- Ah, ça. C'est la nouvelle invention de mon frère : l'encre thermique. Il faut placer l'invitation près d'une source de chaleur pour voir le texte, et il disparaît après deux minutes. George dit que c'est pour éviter que les profs soient au courant, mais je pense que c'est plutôt pour faire sa pub.

Effectivement, une fois au-dessus du poêle, le carton noir se couvrit de lettres d'or et même d'une pub pour le magasin de farces et attrapes. Le salaud.

\- Et les enveloppes expliquent comment lire le message, comme ça, toutes les personnes invitées seront au courant. Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre les cartons dans les enveloppes et à tout envoyer.

\- Bon, bah au boulot, fit sombrement Drago.

* * *

Envoyer tous ces courriers sans se faire voir par les profs avait été un enfer, mais Drago n'aurait pas pu tout faire sans Ron. Ils avaient bien pensé faire usage des hiboux postaux, mais en monopoliser autant était impossible et fort peu discret. Ils avaient donc distribué des petits tas d'enveloppes à quelques élus choisis dans chaque Maison qui à leur tour devaient remettre les invitations à leurs camarades.

Bientôt, toutes les classes supérieures de Poudlard ne parlèrent plus que de ça. Discrètement, bien entendu.

\- Ça a dû être du boulot, d'organiser ça juste à deux, leur dit Hermione à la fin du mois.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas grand' chose, se rengorgèrent les deux garçons. Vous savez en quoi vous allez vous déguiser ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé à rassembler les bouts de mon costume, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Haaaa… qu'est-ce que je devrais être, pour Halloween ? souffla Harry, désespéré.

\- Mon petit ami ? répondit Drago dans sa barbe.

Perdu dans sa partie d'échecs avec Ron, Harry ne l'entendit pas, mais Hermione pouffa dans sa tasse de thé.

* * *

\- He bien, quelle ambiance ! s'exclama Hermione en payant son gallion d'entrée. Est-ce que c'est Freddie Mercury que j'entends ?

\- _Queen - Greatest Hits_, vinyle gentiment prêté avec quelques autres par le Club des Nés-Moldus, dont les membres ont été chaleureusement invités à cette petite sauterie, répondit Drago d'un ton pince-sans-rire. J'adore ton déguisement de Rita Skeeter, au fait.

\- Merci, sourit Hermione en remontant ses fausses lunettes couvertes de strass. Tu es mignon en licorne !

Drago redressa fièrement sa corne frontale et jeta un œil à Harry, qui revenait déjà du buffet avec une assiette de chips et un verre de whisky Pur-Feu tout droit venu de la réserve personnelle de Slughorn (il n'en saurait jamais rien). Le Survivant était vêtu d'une longue cape noire en lambeaux et d'un capuchon profond qui camouflait parfaitement son visage. Ses mains avaient pris une teinte grise et luisaient faiblement sous les lampions rouges fixés partout dans la Chambre. Il faisait un détraqueur très convaincant et plus d'un invité frissonna en le voyant.

Drago, lui, soupira. Le look mage noir lui allait vachement bien !

\- Quelqu'un a vu Ron ?

\- Hééééé, je suis là ! cria le rouquin en jouant des coudes pour traverser la piste de danse.

Il était accompagné de Luna et de Ginny, l'une travestie en cosmonaute, l'autre en joueuse de Quidditch sanguinolente avec un Vif d'Or enfoncé dans le crâne (ce devait être un match très musclé). Ron, quant à lui, portait un costume d'araignée plutôt marrant, dans la mesure où les pattes en fil de fer bondissaient dans les airs quand il se déplaçait.

\- Une araignée ! Sérieusement, Ronald ? s'esclaffa Hermione en sortant un appareil photo de son petit sac à main pailleté.

\- Vous avez dit que ça devait être flippant et je _suis_ flippant. Où est le problème ? Et pourquoi vous ne dites rien à Drago ? Il est fringué en licorne !

\- Les licornes sont des animaux dangereux ! se justifia Drago, indigné qu'on critique son costume.

\- Et Drago a peur de tout, termina Harry avant de lui tendre le verre qu'il tenait pour se faire pardonner.

Drago continua donc de râler pour la forme tout en faisant des bulles dans son whisky.

\- C'est une soirée très cool, lâcha Luna à brûle-pourpoint, désamorçant la bombe blonde sans vraiment le vouloir. Vous venez danser ?

\- Je ferme la caisse et j'arrive, ronchonna Drago alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la piste pour entamer un genre de gesticulation verticale, un peu à la manière des algues.

Le grand blond verrouilla la boîte qui contenait maintenant assez de gallions pour rembourser Ron pour les impressions et fit un doigt à un type qui rigolait devant son costume. Il camoufla la caisse derrière une colonne et se redressa pour observer son œuvre.

Il y avait de l'ambiance et Harry s'amusait.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Des commentaires, remarques, etc. ? Reviewez ! :D_


	32. Snitch

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire un chapitre (et oui, j'ai pris deux jours de congé, ça fait du bien, na), alleluia !_

_Une bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Snitch**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis la petite sauterie de Drago dans la Chambre des Secrets. Si les profs avaient fini par découvrir le pot-aux-roses, aucun n'avait fait de commentaire, jugeant sûrement qu'ils avaient largement mérité de se détendre entre eux.

Drago, pour sa part, avait appris beaucoup de nouvelles choses sur les moldus, que ce soit grâce à Hermione, qui passait dorénavant son temps à travailler avec lui à la bibliothèque (entre deux rencards avec Ron, bien entendu), ou grâce à ses nouvelles interactions avec les Nés-Moldus. Par exemple, ceux-ci avaient improvisé une chorégraphie très synchro le jour de sa fête, plongeant tous les Sangs-Purs dans une profonde perplexité.

Quand il avait demandé la cause de cet engouement, Harry avait juste répondu "C'est la _Macarena_." avant d'aller danser à son tour. Drago avait a-do-ré la fin de l'enchaînement, surtout quand le Survivant avait remué des fesses juste sous son nez.

Il s'était donc mis en tête d'apprendre la chorégraphie sous l'autorité amusée d'Hermione, qui avait passé une après-midi entière à ensorceler les instruments de la chorale de l'école pour qu'ils reproduisent la bonne musique. Drago s'était rarement autant amusé et beuglait de temps en temps "HEEEEEEE MACARENA !" une fois qu'il avait la chanson en tête, faisant ricaner tous les Nés-Moldus et Sang mêlés des alentours.

* * *

\- Aaaaah, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui, soupira Drago en ramassant sa demi tonne de bouquins pour les ramener à son dortoir. Tu as prévu quelque chose, toi ?

\- Ron m'emmène faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard, puis je compte bien le traîner dans un cinéma pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre que tu es plus doué que lui dans l'Etude des Moldus, répondit posément Hermione en entassant ses livres dans son sac.

Elle marqua une pause, puis releva les yeux vers Malefoy, qui soupirait toujours.

\- Et toi, tu vas inviter Harry ?

Les livres de Drago se fracassèrent par terre et Mme Pince, furibarde, passa la tête dans l'allée pour lui dire de mieux traiter ses chers volumes, non mais. Rouge de confusion, le Serpentard envoya paître la vieille dame et se retourna vers son amie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de lâcher un truc pareil ?! s'écria-t-il à mi-voix (_si, si, c'est possible_).

Hermione lui retourna une œillade blasée tandis que Drago ramassait ses bouquins pour cacher son embarras.

\- Je t'en prie, ça se voit comme un elfe de maison au milieu d'une soirée mousse.

Drago frémit devant l'image et fronça les sourcils, penaud.

\- Depuis quand… ?

\- He bien, j'ai eu des doutes ces dernières années, mais comme il s'agissait de toi, je me suis dit que je rêvais. Mais depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, j'en suis à peu près sûre. Tu aimes Harry, pas vrai ?

\- C'est pas vraiment…

\- J'ai tort ?

\- … Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Meuh non, je dirais que tout Poudlard est au courant, sauf Ron et Harry parce que… c'est de Ron et d'Harry qu'on parle.

\- Damned. Ma réputation est foutue.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Harry ? s'enquit Hermione, décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Vous n'allez pas passer la Saint-Valentin chacun de votre côté, si ?

\- Je ne vais quand même pas l'inviter chez Madame Pieddodu quand même ! C'est niais et pas du tout discret !

\- Et puis Harry va le prendre bizarrement, s'esclaffa la Gryffondor. Quant à transformer ta sacro-sainte _Macarena_ en parade amoureuse, tu oublies tout de suite, merci.

Drago finit de ranger ses livres et croisa les bras sur son torse, un brin énervé par cette dernière remarque.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu préconises alors ?

\- He bien, je partirais sur une activité qui vous plaît à tous les deux, pour passer le temps sans qu'il se doute que c'est un rencard. Un truc qui prend du temps.

\- Genre ?

\- Mais réfléchis, enfin ! Le Quidditch ! finit par s'exclamer Hermione, fatiguée par tant de lenteur.

\- Ah. Effectivement.

* * *

\- Bon, donc tu essaies d'avoir l'air détendu et tu te lances, ça ira ?

\- Mouiiiiiii, fit Drago d'une toute petite voix.

C'est-à-dire qu'il commençait à paniquer, le pauvre.

Soudain, un son familier lui fit dresser l'oreille, et, entraînant Hermione dans son sillage, le grand blond fila à travers plusieurs couloirs avant de tomber sur trois filles de Gryffondor qui parlaient à voix basse.

\- DID YOU SAY HARRY POTTER ? beugla Malefoy avec entrain.

Les filles prirent peur et s'évanouirent dans la nature, et Hermione, bouche bée, dévisagea son camarade de classe.

\- Tu as de fichues oreilles de chauve-souris ou bien ?

\- Mais elles parlaient de Harry…

* * *

\- C'est bon Ron, je suis prête à partir ! chantonna Hermione en entrant dans la chambre des garçons, suivie de près par un Drago très gêné.

\- Cool, je mets mon pull et on y va !

\- Amusez-vous bien, fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione lança un regard pénétrant à Drago, qui frissonna de peur, et suivit Ron vers l'extérieur de la chambre. Malefoy prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'avança d'un pas tout sauf naturel vers Harry, qui ramassait ses fringues éparpillées sur le sol. Comme l'Elu ne le regardait pas, concentré sur sa tâche, Drago se plia en deux et ramassa le premier vêtement qu'il trouva, c'est-à-dire une chaussette sale.

\- Eeeeew !

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry en lui jetant un œil.

\- Je disais, reprit Malefoy en posant la chaussette de côté, ça te dirait, un petit entraînement de Quidditch ? Je suis un peu rouillé.

Aussitôt les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller d'anticipation et il se hâta de rassembler ses affaires pour les jeter non plus sur le sol mais sur son lit.

\- Duel d'attrapeurs ? proposa-t-il en extirpant son premier Vif d'Or de sa malle.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! accepta Drago, oubliant son stress pour se concentrer sur le jeu à venir.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain désert, chacun vêtu aux couleurs de son ancienne Maison. Harry décolla aussitôt comme une flèche sur son Eclair de Feu et Drago, quant à lui, eut un peu plus de mal au démarrage.

\- Ça va aller, grand-mère ? se moqua Harry en lâchant le Vif d'Or.

\- Je n'ai pas volé depuis des mois je te rappelle ! Enfin… depuis deux ans, plutôt, se justifia Drago en essayant d'apercevoir la petite balle dorée.

Il la trouva finalement près des gradins et piqua un fard en se souvenant d'un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là. D'après Hermione, c'était le premier Vif qu'Harry ait jamais attrapé. Sauf qu'il avait failli l'avaler lors de son premier match…

_Ohlala, je vais te le chopper, moi, ce Vif d'Or !_ pensa Drago en fixant l'objet trop chanceux._ My, my, la bouche d'Harry…_

Quand il revint sur terre (façon de parler), Harry fonçait déjà sur le Vif d'Or et Drago, sentant revenir l'adrénaline du Quidditch, le suivit avec plaisir. Le Vif prit un tournant inattendu et Harry, surpris, faillit se manger les bancs en bois des spectateurs. Drago, un peu en retrait, eut donc toute la latitude nécessaire pour suivre le Vif sans devoir freiner en catastrophe et crut entendre Harry jurer dans sa barbe.

\- Le premier point est pour moiiiii ! le nargua Drago en tendant le bras.

Plus que dix centimètres… Sept… Cinq…

\- J'l'ai eu ! s'exclama le Serpentard victorieux.

Rêveur, il contempla le premier Vif d'Or d'Harry et sourcilla à peine quand l'Elu le récupéra pour le relâcher de l'autre côté du stade.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête, l'informa Harry en revenant se poster à côté de lui pour rendre le jeu plus fairplay.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, pardon.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, et Drago se sentit revivre. Harry aussi, vu le sourire ravi qu'il arborait en continu depuis soixante bonnes minutes. Cependant, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et Drago, maintenant affamé, voyait de plus en plus trouble.

\- Une dernière avant le repas ? proposa Harry en lâchant son legs dumbledorien.

\- A ton aise, dit Drago en rigolant quand l'estomac d'Harry lui répondit.

Ils firent donc la course d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, obliquant rapidement pour suivre les mouvements du Vif d'Or, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fonce vers l'herbe, quinze mètres plus bas. Aussitôt, les deux joueurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite, bien décidés à l'attraper.

Ils arrivaient à moins de cinq mètres du sol quand Harry lança "Hé, Drago, tu as un truc sur le nez !". Déstabilisé, le grand blond s'emmêla les pinceaux et faillit s'écraser au sol. Il redressa à la dernière minute, mais son balai, trop bas, toucha le sol et s'arrêta d'un coup, l'envoyant voler sur la pelouse. Le balai resté seul fit une culbute en avant, déséquilibrant celui d'Harry, qui bascula à son tour. L'Eclair de feu alla se perdre dans un bunker de sable et finit par s'arrêter de lui-même, satisfait de son nouvel environnement.

Harry voulut se redresser sur ses coudes, mais son bras dérapa à cause de quelque chose de mou et il se retrouva le nez le premier dans une cape vert émeraude.

\- Aaaaaaaah, bordel, grogna Drago juste en-dessous de lui. Tu m'as mis un coup de lunettes dans le menton !

\- Où sont-elles ? demanda Harry en tâtonnant du bout des doigts.

Drago récupéra obligeamment les verres et les remit sur le nez du Survivant, qui réalisa à peu près à ce moment-là qu'il se trouvait à trois centimètres du visage de son ex-pire ennemi. Aussitôt, le petit brun rougit comme une tomate et gesticula pour se relever, s'empêtrant davantage dans la cape de Drago et dans la sienne.

\- D-désolé, je ne voulais pas te tomber dessus…

\- C'est pas grave, répondit Drago en rougissant à son tour, intérieurement ravi de la situation actuelle.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait l'embrasser "par mégarde", mais Harry se dépêtra au même moment des morceaux de tissu qui l'entravaient. Il finit par se relever, échevelé, et considéra un instant Drago avant de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever.

* * *

\- Alors, ce rencard ? demanda Drago à Hermione au cours du repas du soir.

\- C'était bien, Ron n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier devant les machines à popcorn, un vrai gamin ! sourit une Hermione radieuse. Et le tien ?

Drago prit la teinte approximative d'une brique bien cuite et répondit à voix basse :

\- C'était absolument génial ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Monh, voilà qu'ils se rapprochent ! Certes, c'est cliché, mais ça marche toujours ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Si c'est le cas, reviewez ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, reviewez ! :D_


	33. Love Potion nr 9

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes (je ne pousserai pas jusqu'à dire "tous", mais presque) !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé surtout ;) Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Love potion n°9**

On était samedi matin et Harry Potter prenait sa douche dans ses appartements. Tout en savonnant la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure, le Survivant se passait et repassait les images du duel de Quidditch avec Drago et la façon dont il s'était terminé.

Lui, Harry Potter, s'était retrouvé couché à plat ventre sur Drago Malefoy, qui, il n'y a pas un an était encore un mangemort notoire et le neveu d'une psychopathe aujourd'hui décédée, merci à Molly pour ça.

Dire qu'il avait été surpris de le voir à la rentrée scolaire était un euphémisme, et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'y faire. Le début de la nouvelle étape de leur relation avait été compliqué, et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à appeler Malefoy par son prénom et même à lui passer les toasts au petit-déjeuner. Il pensait qu'ils allaient juste rester de vagues connaissances et éviter de se croiser dans les couloirs, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Non seulement le Serpentard vivait dans la même chambre qu'eux, mais il avait même réussi à se réconcilier avec Ron ET Hermione, qu'il avait pourtant insultée à maintes reprises ces dernières années ! Même Ron, fervent défenseur de la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor, avait fini par accepter Drago comme un membre de leur groupe d'amis. Du jamais vu à Poudlard !

Certes, Drago avait fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis septembre pour être plus aimable avec eux, et Hermione s'était trouvé un partenaire de travail plus fiable que Ron ou Harry le seraient jamais. Ron, quant à lui, s'était fait de l'argent de poche sans dépendre de personne, tout ça grâce à Drago.

Le pire, c'est que tout ça semblait involontaire, comme si l'héritier des Malefoy était sympa sans pour autant en avoir envie. En tout cas, il avait un sacré talent pour animer les soirées costumées !

Et puis Harry lui était tombé dessus, pensa le Survivant en s'emparant de la pomme de douche pour se rincer la tête.

Contre toute attente, Drago n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour se moquer de lui et n'avait parlé à personne de leur chute. Bon, il en avait peut-être parlé à sa mère, qui avait envoyé une lettre des plus étranges à Harry. Il cherchait encore à en comprendre le contenu, mais il hésitait franchement à la montrer à Hermione pour bénéficier de ses lumières.

Après l'Accident, comme l'appelait désormais le jeune homme, Drago s'était montré plus amical que jamais à son encontre, tout en évitant parfois son regard pour se plonger dans l'observation d'un vitrail. Il avait même écrit l'intro et la conclusion de son dernier devoir d'astronomie !

Et il passait beaucoup de temps à discuter à mi-voix avec Hermione, chose qu'Harry ne trouvait pas très rassurante.

D'un autre côté, ce type pouvait vraiment se comporter comme une fille, parfois.

Exemple n°1 : la dizaine de flacons de shampoing alignés soigneusement sur le rebord de la douche sur lesquels Harry et Ron passaient leur temps à trébucher. Harry ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de mettre autant de produits dans ses cheveux et avait déjà passé quelque temps à déchiffrer toutes les étiquettes par curiosité. Il y avait là des shampoings, après-shampoings, conditionneurs (?), masques (?) et gels de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les odeurs possibles et imaginables. Sans parler des soins pour cheveux clairs, secs et cassants. Genre les cheveux de Drago étaient secs. Tsssss.

Drago ne devait pas tous les porter en même temps, car jusqu'ici, les narines d'Harry n'avaient pas encore explosé à son approche. Mais bon, le fait est que tout ce bordel prenait énormément de place. A côté de ça, les deux autres locataires de la chambre se partageaient une seule et même bouteille de shampoing tout-en-un au parfum plus ou moins neutre. Ron avait déjà nettoyé les poils de son balai avec, et Harry était sûr qu'on pouvait s'en servir comme dentifrice.

Exemple n°2 : Il parvenait toujours à éviter son tour de nettoyage et arrivait quand même à critiquer quand Harry et Ron s'en occupaient. Ron lui avait d'ailleurs déjà mis un coup de balai à frange dans la figure, juste pour lui couper le sifflet. Drago avait poussé un cri d'orfraie et hurlé au viol avant de courir dans la salle de bain pour… gagné ! se laver les cheveux.

Malgré ses quelques défauts restants, Drago était plutôt cool, quand on y réfléchissait. Et il ne sentait jamais le bouc, contrairement à tous les autres joueurs de Quidditch de sa connaissance. Ses vêtements étaient toujours soigneusement pliés ou suspendus et on ne trouvait jamais de savon ou de shampoing sur le sol après son passage dans la salle de bain.

Comment faisait-il pour être gentil tout en restant une abominable et insupportable diva ? Harry aurait bien aimé le savoir.

* * *

\- … Bon, ensuite tu ajoutes le gingembre et tu tournes sept fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Okay, murmura Drago en essuyant la goutte de sueur qui coulait au bout de son nez. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, c'est… la liqueur de rose, il en faut trois gouttes : une au Nord, une au Sud et une au centre du chaudron et ce sera terminé, répondit Hermione en posant le grimoire de potions pour coincer ses mèches rebelles dans son élastique.

\- D'accord, mais où est le Nord ? s'enquit le blond en se tamponnant le front.

\- _Pointe au Nord_, murmura Hermione à sa baguette magique, qui tourna de quelques degrés pour indiquer la porte. Le Nord est de ce côté, expliqua-t-elle juste au moment où la porte de la classe quasiment vide s'ouvrait, livrant le passage à Harry et Ron.

\- Ah, désolé, on cherchait un local pour s'entraîner en Sortilège, fit Ron d'un ton léger. Dites donc, ça sent bon votre truc, c'est quoi ? ajouta-t-il alors que Drago finissait la potion.

Harry s'avança à son tour, le nez en l'air, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Dis donc, Drago, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de refaire du shampoing, tu en as encore plein à la salle de bain ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Attends, tu le fais toi-même ? s'étonna Ron. C'est étrange comme odeur pour un shampoing, non ? On dirait de la menthe, du papier et de la cerise…

Drago et Hermione, muets et un peu rouges, restèrent là à les regarder tels deux abrutis, figés comme des statues.

\- T-tu trouves que ça sent le shampoing ? demanda Drago, histoire d'être sûr.

\- Ben oui, je veux dire, toute la cabine de douche a la même odeur H24 ! répliqua Harry. Ok, tu as le droit de constituer des réserves, mais tu ne devrais pas d'abord finir tes autres produits d'abord ?

Drago prit une magnifique teinte de brique et Hermione étouffa un rire derrière le grimoire.

\- Harry… ce n'est pas du shampoing… dit-elle difficilement entre deux gloussements. On s'entraîne à préparer de l'Amortentia pour les ASPIC !

Un long silence s'abattit sur la salle de classe, à peine interrompu par la respiration un peu sifflante d'un Drago en hyperventilation.

\- …Oh, fit Harry.

\- Ah, rétorqua Ron.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux ? demanda curieusement Hermione, qui passait décidément une excellente journée. Enfin, tous les trois je veux dire.

Ron se remit assez vite de sa surprise et posa son sac sur une table. Harry et Drago, véritables miroirs vivants, se bornèrent quant à eux à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme des poissons hors de l'eau.

\- Je… il faut que j'aille au petit coin, ânonna Harry en s'enfuyant dans le couloir.

\- Je… je… ohlala… baragouina Malefoy, choqué à vie.

\- Félicitations, Drago, tu as un prétendant, sourit Hermione en lui tapotant la tête avec son bouquin fermé.

\- M-mais… Comment ? balbutia l'autre.

\- Aaaah, les philtres d'amour, roucoula la jeune femme. Ils ne marchent jamais comme on s'y attend, pas vrai ?

\- M'en parle pas, grommela Ron. Alors comme ça, Harry craque sur toi ?

\- He ben je… chais pas ?

\- Reste à savoir si c'est réciproque, parce que si tu brises le cœur de mon meilleur pote, je te frappe.

\- Un peu, que c'est réciproque, se marra Hermione en faisant disparaître l'Amortentia d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Hein ? Mais depuis quand ?!

\- Depuis huit ans, répondit Hermione à la place de Drago, qui mourait encore en silence. Notre cher nouvel ami a eu le coup de foudre pour Harry dès leur première rencontre~

\- Mais… pourquoi jouer les connards avec lui alors ?

\- Parce qu'il est atrocement maladroit. Autant que toi, tiens. Il en est resté au stade du gamin qui tire sur les tresses de la fille qu'il aime pour qu'elle le remarque.

Ron prit une minute pour assimiler la nouvelle dans son entièreté, puis flanqua un grand coup amical dans le dos de Drago, qui faillit avaler sa langue.

\- Donc, tu es gay pour Harry, Harry est gay pour toi, la vie est belle, non ? résuma le rouquin.

Drago ouvrit la bouche.

Et hurla.

* * *

Harry Potter, alias le Survivant, l'Elu et j'en passe, releva la tête du lavabo dans lequel il l'avait plongée pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Un méli-mélo incompréhensible de pensées se pressait dans sa tête et lui donnait le tournis. Son… subconscient appréciait (euphémisme !) Drago alors qu'il n'en avait jusque là aucunement conscience (c'est tout le principe du subconscient) et il l'avait plus ou moins admis devant trois témoins, dont le principal intéressé, qui devait en ce moment bien se foutre de sa gueule.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement suraigu lui parvint, juste avant qu'il ne se mue en gargouillis infâme et tout aussi féminin.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé :) 33 chapitres pour en arriver là, ça c'est du boulot !_

_Reviews ?_


	34. Wrecking ball

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retouuuur !_

_Pour l'occasion, je vous livre un chapitre plus long que les précédents, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Merci aux revieweurs et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Wrecking Ball**

Il fut très compliqué de sortir Harry des toilettes après l'épisode de l'Amortentia. A vrai dire, il lui suffisait de croiser Drago pour retourner illico se cacher au coin d'aisance, au grand dam du blond, qui trouvait ça adorable et frustrant à la fois.

Vous en conviendrez, il est tout de même compliqué d'éviter quelqu'un quand on vit littéralement avec, donc Harry dut prétexter des coliques pour sauver son honneur. Très vite, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école. Harry Potter, le héros de la seconde guerre, atteint de diarrhée chronique ?!

Drago avait bien essayé de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte (autant de sa diarrhée que de l'Incident de type A), mais Harry était un excellent sprinter (après toutes ces années d'entraînement avec Dudley), et Drago évitait autant que possible de courir partout, vu que ça bousillait sa coiffure.

Hermione se facepalma beaucoup, en ces jours-là.

Heureusement, une déclaration inattendue perturba la nouvelle routine sportive d'Harry Potter et de ses amis.

\- Le 2 mai prochain, nous commémorerons la Bataille de Poudlard, déclara un jour McGonagall pendant le petit-déjeuner. Une cérémonie en hommage aux victimes aura lieu juste après les cours et sera suivie par une soirée dansante qui marquera le premier anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort. Comme toujours, je vous demanderai de faire preuve de dignité et de retenue au cours de cette journée, considérant l'importance de cet événement historique.

Bien entendu, la majorité des élèves n'avait entendu que deux mots dans tout ce charabia : soirée dansante. C'était une chose de penser aux sorciers tombés au combat, mais le respect ne pouvait rien face à la promesse de plusieurs heures d'amusement juste avant les examens.

\- Ah, génial, il va de nouveau falloir faire la chasse à la cavalière, grommela Harry dans sa barbe.

Il adressa un regard plein d'espoir à Hermione, mais Ron avait déjà pris les devants.

\- Hermiooooone ? Tu es une fille, non ?

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire ensuite, Ronald Bilius Weasley, siffla la jeune femme en finissant de lire son journal.

\- Je rigole. Tu viens au bal avec moi ?

\- Hm, j'imagine que je peux faire ça, répondit Hermione d'un air songeur.

\- Yes ! s'exclama le rouquin sous l'œil désespéré d'un brun et d'un blond.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très gênantes pour tout le monde, car Drago essayait d'inviter Harry en mode incognito et Harry tentait toujours de le fuir tout en cherchant une cavalière pour donner le change.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas inviter Luna !

\- Luna est très cool, comme fille ! rétorqua Drago, piqué au vif, pendant l'une de leurs rares entrevues.

\- Certes, mais elle sort plus ou moins avec Neville, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

\- De toute façon il l'a déjà invitée, fit remarquer Hermione sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus inviter Ginny, elle va s'imaginer des trucs…

_Raaaaaaaah, mais pourquoi cherche-t-il aussi loin, ce crétin à lunettes ?! _s'énerva mentalement Drago.

\- Ben, t'as qu'à inviter Dra… commença Ron avant de se prendre un coup de pied de sa petite amie.

_Mais Hermione, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre !_ pensa très fort Ron pour qu'elle comprenne le message.

_C'est pas une raison ! C'est à eux d'agir maintenant ! _répondit Hermione sur le même mode.

Drago, quant à lui, contemplait les échanges visuels du couple tout en se disant qu'ils avaient bien évolué. Et qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'ils se racontaient, aussi.

Harry, pour ne pas changer, faisait l'autruche.

* * *

Pendant un mois entier, Drago essaya donc d'alpaguer Harry en privé pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à cette fichue soirée, mais Harry, tel l'anguille qu'il était devenu, trouvait toujours une excuse pour fuir, pensant que Drago voulait remettre l'Amortentia sur le tapis. Enfin, façon de parler.

Assez miraculeusement, l'Elu avait appris à faire plusieurs choses en même temps et demandait à toutes les filles qu'il croisait si elle voulait venir au bal avec lui. Il se heurta à des refus inexpliqués et, perplexe, il finit par se résigner et à se rendre seul à la sauterie de McGonagall. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Hermione avait menacé d'une mort longue et douloureuse toutes les filles de l'école si elles s'avisaient d'accepter.

A l'exception bien sûr de Luna, qui ne faisait jamais grand cas des menaces de mort, de toute manière. Et puis elle l'aimait bien.

La cérémonie présidée par McGonagall fut très émouvante. Les murs de la Grande Salle croulaient sous les fleurs, qui s'enroulaient magiquement autour des sculptures, et les draperies avaient viré au noir. Il y eut des discours des proches des disparus et beaucoup de larmes coulèrent, ce jour-là. Drago, jugeant sa présence malvenue, emprunta la technique d'Harry qui consistait à se cacher dans les toilettes en attendant que ça passe.

McGonagall renvoya ensuite les élèves dans leurs dortoirs afin de les laisser se préparer pour la soirée et en profita pour changer la déco avec les autres professeurs présents. Hermione, excédée, traîna Harry dans les toilettes des filles (décidément, elles sont très prisées ces chiottes) et le souleva par le col.

\- Woah, t'as fait de la muscu ou quoi ?

\- On ne soulève pas des piles de livres pendant des années sans prendre du muscle, s'impatienta la jeune femme. Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues avec Drago, là ?

-M-Mais, je ne joue pas ! balbutia Harry, aussitôt sur la défensive.

\- Ooooooh, non, tu l'envoies juste chier à chaque fois qu'il essaie de te parler et tu essaies d'inviter des filles alors que tu sais très bien que tu l'aimes ! Mais à part ça, non, le grand Harry Potter ne joue pas.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, se défendit Harry sans grande conviction.

Hermione ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et lui retourna une œillade blasée et irritée. Le petit brun déglutit bruyamment et préféra changer de tactique.

\- De toute façon, c'est Drago Malefoy. Même s'il a changé, il va se moquer de moi si je l'invite, et ce sera comme si on n'avait jamais cessé d'être ennemis !

\- Harry, Harry, Harry. Je sais que tu es miro, mais à ce point-là, ça tient du miracle ! Drago t'apprécie, espèce d'abruti ! Et je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'a invité aucune fille à cette soirée parce qu'il n'a pas cessé d'essayer de t'inviter, toi !

\- Heu, what ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Fais-lui un peu confiance !

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'éclipsa pour aller enfiler la magnifique robe bleu nuit qu'elle avait prévue pour l'occasion, et Harry resta seul dans les toilettes pour filles.

* * *

\- Hermione, tu es fabuleuse dans cette tenue, déclara Ron en voyant arriver la femme de sa vie, juchée sur des hauts talons noirs. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, je suis contente que tu te sois débarrassé de cette tenue de soirée que tu portais en quatrième !

Harry arriva à ce moment-là, miraculeusement bien coiffé et vêtu d'une tenue sombre qui rendait sa peau trop pâle quasiment phosphorescente. Drago le suivait à distance respectable et portait les couleurs de sa Maison.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux, Harry ?! s'exclama Ron, fasciné malgré lui.

\- … Drago les a coiffés, avoua le jeune homme à voix basse.

Hermione échangea un sourire complice avec son petit ami et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, histoire de laisser les deux autres en tête-à-tête. Harry, par automatisme, attrapa deux verres sur un plateau qui passait par là et en tendit un à Drago, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils restèrent plantés comme des poteaux au bord de la piste dans un mutisme absolu pendant les deux premières chansons, puis Drago se décida à parler.

\- Si tu prenais un peu plus soin de tes cheveux, tu n'aurais pas autant de mal pour les coiffer, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Harry passa une main sur sa tignasse fraîchement ratissée et rougit.

\- Heu, ouais… N'empêche, tu fais flipper avec tous tes shampoings, j'ai cru que tu allais me noyer dans la baignoire !

Drago repensa un instant à Harry, plié en deux au-dessus de la baignoire, du shampoing plein la tête, s'écriant toutes les deux minutes qu'il avait du savon dans les yeux, et ses mains à lui dans la tignasse d'Harry, en train d'enlever tous les nœuds avec l'aide du démêlant… Oups, valait mieux penser à autre chose !

\- Personne n'est mort en se lavant les cheveux, si je ne m'abuse… dit-il doucement en considérant la possibilité de plonger dans son verre pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau, et chacun prit à cœur de regarder ailleurs.

\- Tu… tu es très… élégant, avec ton costume et… le reste, finit par dire Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

_Allez, Harry, ne laisse pas de blanc dans la conversation et dis un truc, dis un truc, dis un truc…!_

\- A propos de l'autre fois, avec l'Amortentia… j'ai réagi comme un gamin, je suis désolé de t'avoir fui pendant tout ce temps.

_Bravo Harry, c'est passé crème !_

\- Mouais, c'était vexant, grogna Drago, pris d'une soudaine envie de passer sa frustration sur la source de ladite frustration. Et puéril aussi, j'ai cru me retrouver deux ans plus tôt !

Harry prit la couleur du soleil couchant et résista vaille que vaille à l'envie de s'éloigner pour demander une danse à Luna Lovegood. Ou à Astoria Greengrass, au point où il en était. Mais bon, son truc, c'était d'être courageux.

\- Je… te demande pardon ? Je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterait autant, pour être honnête.

\- He bien si ! Je suis devenu un type sympa pour qu'on arrête de se disputer comme avant, j'ai trahi mon père pour tes beaux yeux et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu sais quoi, Potter, j'en ai marre de ta cécité ! Tu m'ignores depuis huit ans maintenant, et j'aimerais que ça cesse, parce que, bordel, tu m'ENERVES ! Et bon sang, même maintenant que tu as fait ton coming-out, tu continues de te conduire comme un fichu enfoiré, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de danser avec moi ou je… ou je te décoiffe, tiens !

Drago, essoufflé, fixa Harry tout en tentant de retrouver son souffle, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Et merde, je suis grillé de chez grillé, là._

\- Okay, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis dés-… quoi ?!

Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en ignorant les piaillement mentaux de Drago, qui pleurait pour la coiffure si difficilement obtenue.

\- Hermione avait raison : j'ai été aveugle et tu es manifestement a… amoureux de moi depuis tout ce temps, même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé - et comment tu as réussi à maintenir ta façade de type arrogant pendant huit ans, t'es bizarre quand même. Donc, j'imagine que je peux bien me faire pardonner en dansant avec toi. Non ? ajouta-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

La première impulsion de Drago aurait été de pousser un grand hurlement libérateur, mais son amour-propre l'en empêcha et à la place, il adressa un sourire railleur à son crush. Une fois remis du choc, bien entendu.

\- Et donc tu admets que tu es gay et que tu m'aimes ?

Harry toussota et finit son verre pour se donner une contenance.

\- Disons que je ne te déteste pas, faut pas pousser non plus !

\- Hé, Rodrigue et Chimène, vous n'allez pas passer toute la soirée à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, si ? intervint Hermione, qui revenait de la piste de danse, radieuse et un peu essoufflée. Allez, hop ! ajouta-t-elle en les poussant tous les deux sur la piste au moment où une nouvelle musique débutait.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour revenir à leur emplacement précédent, mais la Gryffondor croisa les bras avec une moue qui signifiait "même pas en rêve", aussi estimèrent-ils plus prudent de rester là où ils étaient.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, toute la population de Poudlard put apercevoir, ondoyant entre les couples, un Drago aux anges accroché au cou d'un Harry rouge comme une brique qui n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds.

Mais Drago s'en fichait, de ses futurs ongles en morceaux.

Il était juste heureux et pompette.

Mais au fait, qui étaient Rodrigue et Chimène ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Pour répondre à la question de Drago, Rodrigue et Chimène sont un couple dans le Cid. Rodrigue tue le père de Chimène pour une raison plus ou moins légitime (enfin, perso j'aurais pas aimé), donc Chimène s'abstient de dire qu'elle aime Rodrigue et lui lance, à la place "Va, je ne te hais point !", ce qui… revient plus ou moins au même. On appelle ça une litote, aussi._

_Une ch'tite review pour tata Lilisu ? ;)_


	35. The devil wears nada

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Chers amis. Ce chapitre fut compliqué à écrire parce que bon, c'est bientôt la fin, puis c'est la fin de la huitième année, tout ça quoi… Ahlala… J'aimerais être une sorcière, juste pour aller à Poudlard._

_BREF ! C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : The devil wears nada**

La soirée qu'avaient partagée Harry et Drago avait été… magique. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient rien compris quand les autres danseurs avaient applaudi en les voyant débarquer comme des cons sur la piste. Hermione les avait donc informés que les paris étaient en cours depuis environ six ans et qu'elle venait de gagner un tas de pognon grâce à eux.

Drago s'était donc mis à s'indigner avec son habituelle voix aiguë, suivi de peu par Harry, qui heureusement savait rester digne et viril, lui. Puis ils remarquèrent que McGonagall faisait passer des Gallions à Flitwick en grommelant et préférèrent se taire, de peur de s'attirer la frustration de la Directrice de Poudlard.

Le reste du bal se déroula merveilleusement bien et Drago et Harry furent dans les derniers à aller se coucher. Etrangement, Ron était absent de leur chambre, et Harry jugea bon de ne pas demander à Drago pourquoi il arborait ce sourire tordu tout à fait flippant. Au grand regret du blond, l'Elu repoussa avec délicatesse son offre de partager son lit avec lui et enfila son pyjama pour aller se coucher. Drago retrouva sa bonne humeur quand la voix du Survivant s'éleva, plus timide que d'habitude, pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il se promit d'écrire à Blaise le lendemain pour tout lui raconter.

* * *

\- J'ai réussiiiiiiii ! s'exclama Hermione en plaquant son relevé de notes sur sa poitrine.

\- Sérieux, tu en doutais ? demanda Drago, incrédule, en rangeant son bulletin dans son sac de cours.

De leur côté, Ron et Harry, les yeux fermés, ouvrirent leur parchemin, puis un œil hésitant pour voir ce qui y était inscrit.

\- J'en reviens pas, j'ai eu un E en Potions ! s'écria Ron. Et un A en Histoire !

\- J'ai eu un O en Divination, se vanta Harry. Mais je pense que Trelawney est tombée amoureuse de moi l'année dernière…

\- Ouais, ben elle ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières, grogna Drago en jetant un œil discret aux ASPIC d'Harry. Hééééé, tu m'as battu en Défense ! Comment as-tu _osé_ ?

\- Ben, j'ai vaincu Voldemort après tout, je suis un pro de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

\- … Dit celui qui n'utilise jamais qu'_Expelliarmus _en duel, ironisa Hermione en s'emparant de son papier à lettre pour transmettre ses résultats à ses parents.

\- Maiiiiis ! Il m'a toujours bien aidé, ce sort !

\- Bref, trancha la jeune femme. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un obstacle à abattre avant d'entrer dans le monde du travail.

\- La fabrication du CV ? supposa Ron. Je peux mettre "héros du monde magique" sur le mien ?

\- Non, Ronald, je parle de la cérémonie des diplômes.

\- En quoi c'est un obstacle ? s'interrogea Harry. Il faut juste récupérer un papier et faire coucou aux autres élèves, non ?

Drago et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui à toute vitesse, et Harry aurait juré entendre le bang du mur du son.

\- Ah, que tu es innocent, mon pauvre Harry…

\- Inconscient, même ! renchérit le grand blond en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour montrer la cour d'un geste ample de la main. Regarde donc tous ces plébéiens. Ils te voient tous comme un héros, que dis-je ! comme un dieu ! Tu devras donc avoir une classe irréprochable pour aller décrocher ton diplôme des mains sèches et fripées de McGonagall !

Ladite McGonagall, qui se tenait toujours dans la cour avec les bulletins des élèves de septième année, s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air menaçant, mais Drago n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- Dis-moi, mon petit Harry, que vas-tu porter en ce jour si spécial ?

\- Ben… ça ? répondit le jeune homme en montrant son uniforme scolaire un poil débraillé.

\- GNIIIIIIIN ! buzza Malefoy. Mauvaise réponse Potter !

\- Dites, c'est moi ou il est vraiment survolté aujourd'hui ? murmura Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pour ta peine, mon petit Harry, tu vas m'emmener à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et je vais te montrer, moi, comment un sorcier de bonne famille est censé s'habiller pour les grandes occasions ! décréta Drago devant un Harry complètement perdu.

\- Heu… ok ?

\- Parfait. On va se promener dans le parc ?

Hermione et Ron regardèrent donc leurs amis s'éloigner (bon, d'accord, Drago tirait carrément Harry par le bras, mais là n'est pas la question) et soupirèrent.

\- Je rêve ou il vient juste de proposer un rencard à Harry comme un pro ?

\- Oui. N'est-ce pas, qu'il a évolué ? lâcha Hermione en essuyant une larmichette de mère poule.

* * *

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir d'épuisement en faisant du _shopping_ avec _Drago_ ! se lamenta Harry en tirant un peu sur le bas de la veste qu'il avait achetée pour l'occasion.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, on n'est même pas restés deux heures dans chaque magasin ! Quelle petite nature tu fais !

\- Ouais, c'est court deux heures par magasin, ricana Ron, s'attirant un regard noir de son meilleur ami.

\- Rah, mais ne bouge pas, Ron, tu as encore des mèches qui rebiquent ! rouspéta Hermione en lui aplatissant de force les cheveux sur le crâne.

\- En attendant, reprit Drago, tu es fan-tas-tique. Ah, je suis trop doué en relooking ! Ça se trouve, c'est moi qui t'habillerai pour notr… je veux dire, pour ton mariage. Ce pantalon met vraiment ton cul en valeur, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- J'aurais du mal à le voir, il est derrière moi, répondit placidement Harry avant de prendre un air narquois. Aurais-je détecté un lapsus révélateur dans tes paroles ?

\- Hrm, mais non Harry, pas du tout !

\- Bon, on peut y aller ? s'impatienta Flitwick, qui attendait qu'ils la ferment pour donner le signal du départ à sa chorale.

\- Oui professeur, nous sommes prêts, acquiesça Hermione tout en ajustant la cravate de Ron.

L'hymne de l'école s'éleva alors dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde arrêta de rigoler en les pointant du doigt. Les élèves entonnèrent le chant en chœur (heureusement, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur la mélodie à adopter) et les septième et huitième années s'engagèrent dans l'allée principale, au bout de laquelle les attendait McGonagall.

Harry jeta un œil absent aux septième et bénit Drago de l'avoir forcé à vider son compte en banque, sans quoi il aurait vachement détonné dans ce groupe tiré à quatre épingles.

La Directrice prononça un discours qu'il n'écouta qu'à peine et il lui sembla que Drago essayait désespérément de lui prendre la main. Harry, juste pour rigoler, détacha son petit doigt de son poing et Drago, tel un affamé, se jeta dessus et y enroula ses phalanges. On aurait dit un bébé avec sa mère. Adorable.

Deux filles pouffèrent derrière eux et eurent droit au coup d'œil meurtrier de McGonagall, qui listait maintenant les diplômés de septième année. Elle passa ensuite aux quatre amis et eut un sourire fier en lisant le premier nom :

\- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione, radieuse, monta sur l'estrade et reçut son diplôme d'une main tremblante. Elle échangea une poignée de mains avec la Directrice et rejoignit ses amis.

-Malefoy, Drago.

Drago voulut s'avancer, mais McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Vous pouvez laisser Mr Potter avec les autres, merci.

\- Heu, ouais, bonne idée, marmonna Malefoy.

\- Potter, Harry !

Une vague d'applaudissements débuta du côté des Gryffondor et s'étendit aux autres tables.

\- Et Weasley, Ronald.

Ron, rouge comme une lampe pour chambre noire, alla récupérer son diplôme et faillit le laisser tomber tant ses doigts tremblotaient.

\- En accord avec le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, nous avons décidé d'accorder à Mademoiselle Granger et Messieurs Potter et Weasley la Récompense spéciale pour services rendus à l'école, en remerciement pour leur courage et leur implication dans la chute de Voldemort, reprit McGonagall.

A ses côtés, Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn s'avancèrent pour leur remettre trois écussons qu'ils accrochèrent à leurs vêtements. Hermione fondit en larmes et les oreilles de Ron prirent un violet si intense qu'Harry crut qu'elles allaient tomber.

\- Et pour sa conduite remarquable au cours de cette dernière année et de ses efforts au niveau relationnel, nous remettons le Prix de la Camaraderie à Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago prit la teinte d'un feu rouge et s'avança pour recevoir un écusson argenté et une accolade de la Directrice. Neville, assis au milieu des profs, se leva et commença à applaudir à tout rompre, suivi de près par tout le reste de la Grande Salle. Drago retourna auprès de ses amis et enfouit son visage dans le dos d'Harry.

\- Drago ?

\- J'vais chialer, tu me caches deux secondes steuplaît ?

Les trois autres sourirent d'un air attendri, à la grande incompréhension de McGonagall.

* * *

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais fait acheter un gilet de sauvetage, grommela Drago en s'asseyant dans une barque à côté d'Harry.

\- Je sais nager tu sais ? Je suis même resté une heure dans ce lac il y a genre quatre ans, tu as oublié ?

\- Oui, mais tu avais de la Branchiflore ! Qui me dit que tu sais nager sans ça, hmmmmmm ? Ce serait con qu'on chavire et que tu meures noyé. Tragiquement. Dans mes bras. Aaaaah…

\- C'est moi ou tu es en train de fantasmer sur mon cadavre ?!

Hermione soupira, juste en face d'eux, et leur barque quitta la berge. Il s'agissait de la deuxième partie de la cérémonie des diplômes, leur départ définitif de Poudlard. Autour d'eux, les barques des septième année tanguaient sur les flots, poussées par un sort. Ils allaient ainsi rejoindre l'autre côté du Lac noir et prendre le train pour Londres, où les attendaient leurs famille et amis.

\- C'est triste, lâcha Hermione. Poudlard est tellement…

\- Merveilleux, termina Harry. Enfin, rien ne t'empêche de devenir prof hein.

\- Je comptais au contraire travailler au Ministère pour essayer de changer leurs odieuses façons de faire de l'intérieur, leur apprit la jeune femme.

\- Bon courage, grinça Drago.

\- Et toi Drago, tu vas faire quoi après ?

\- Moi ? Oh, je pensais devenir… banquier.

\- Hein ? Mais c'est chiant à mourir ça ! C'est bien mieux d'être Auror, hein Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Quoi ?! Auror ? Tu veux devenir Auror ?! Mais c'est dangereux ! Et moi je devrai attendre tous les soirs que tu rentres plus ou moins indemne ! s'emporta Drago.

Un silence choqué et amusé s'abattit sur le bateau, qui avait bien failli se retourner suite au coup d'éclat malefoyen.

* * *

\- Aaaaah, ça va me manquer, soupira Harry. Même les devoirs, tiens.

Drago, qui essayait de graisser la patte du contrôleur pour qu'il embarque sa demi-douzaine de bagages dans le train, se tourna vers lui.

\- On est nostalgique, Potter ?

\- T'as même pas idée. Et je me disais bien que tes bouteilles de soins pour les cheveux et le corps ne pouvaient pas toutes rentrer dans ta valise.

\- Pour la dernière fois, chacune de ces bouteilles est vitale pour ma santé mentale et physique, donc ne les critique pas ou je te transforme en canari.

\- Ouuuuuh, j'ai peur. Sérieusement, je pense que le contrôleur veut ta mort.

\- Pfff, ma mère en entendra parler ! Mais au fait, Potter !

\- Malefoy ?

\- Il faut fêter notre diplôme et j'ai une super idée pour ça… Je veux un bisou, c'est un ordre !

Harry haussa les épaules et se saisit des épaules du grand blond, qui faillit défaillir devant tant de virilité. Il pensait qu'Harry allait au moins hésiter, quoi !

\- A vos ordres, Madame, ricana Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis paniqua en voyant son crush s'approcher, releva la tête d'un coup et sentit les lèvres du Survivant se poser sur… son menton.

\- Mais… AAAAAAAAAH !

\- C'est ta faute, tu as bougé, fit calmement Harry.

\- Tu m'as bavé dessus, espèce d'infâme petit mec mignon !

\- Pas ma faute j'te dis.

\- Embrasse-moi correctement !

\- Tu as demandé un bisou, tu as eu ton bisou, et le train va démarrer. Monte dans ce wagon, vieille chanteuse de music hall.

\- Je ne te permets pas, Potter ! Je veux un bisou d'excuse, et plus vite que ça !

\- Dans tes rêves. Allez viens, femme !

\- …!

Et ils continuèrent de s'engueuler ainsi jusqu'à King's Cross.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fumé, mais ça devait être de la bonne. Drago a l'air bourré pendant tout le chapitre x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cet avant-dernier chapitre ! Et ouais, le prochain sera le dernier ! Après, peut-être que j'écrirai des bonus, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, donc bon._

_Une petite review pour tata Lilisu ? :D_


	36. Isn't she lovely ?

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici (enfin) le dernier chapitre de cette looooongue et débile histoire d'amuuuuur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Il est sponsorisé par les nombreuses Potterheads de Tumblr !_

_Petit message pour _**Gulhuinn**_ : j'ai demandé en haut lieu, et il n'y a malheureusement pas de groupe des Lecteurs Mâles Anonymes de Fanfictions à notre connaissance (remarque, heureusement, parce que vu le sigle que ça formerait…)._

_Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre soutien !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Isn't she lovely ?**

La première chose qu'Harry vit en sortant du train fut la silhouette longiligne de Narcissa Malefoy, divine dans un tailleur aux reflets émeraude. Le chapeau distingué de la sorcière se souleva légèrement quand elle l'aperçut et l'Elu crut la voir sourire avant de se faire happer dans une étreinte d'ourse par la si frêle mère de Drago.

Le nez enfoui dans le tissu luxueux et les côtes gémissantes, Harry reconnut l'odeur de Drago, mais en version plus fleurie. Il avait déjà senti ce parfum un an plus tôt, quand la même personne lui avait sauvé la vie face à Voldemort. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses os et le souvenir lointain de cette nuit fatidique confirma ce que pensait Harry : Narcissa Malefoy adorait son fils unique, quitte à embrasser/sauver son ennemi héréditaire.

Il entendit vaguement Drago grommeler dans son dos, puis vit l'un des nombreux sacs du grand blond atterrir sur le quai. Ramenée à la réalité par la vue de son fils, Narcissa consentit enfin à le lâcher et Harry, rassuré, inspira à fond, au cas où elle aurait la mauvaise idée de recommencer. Mais non, elle se contenta de le détailler, une main maternelle posée sur son épaule.

\- Heu, bonjour Madame, balbutia Harry.

\- Harry Potter. Très heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer dans de bonnes conditions, sourit précautionneusement la blonde, incertaine quant à la réaction qu'aurait Harry face à cette allusion à leur dernière entrevue.

\- Moi de même, Madame, répondit Harry en lui serrant la pince.

\- Oh, appelle-moi Narcissa, voyons. Drago, mon chéri ! La cérémonie s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui, mère, j'ai même eu un Prix spécial, fit dignement Malefoy en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour que son écusson brille au soleil.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri ! s'exclama la blonde en attirant son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front. Bien, vous avez vos affaires ?

\- Oui, mère.

\- Parfait parfait. Harry, tu es cordialement invité au manoir Malefoy pour la durée qui te plaira. Cela t'évitera de devoir retourner dans cette demeure lugubre du Square Grimmaurd !

\- Mais… Ron m'a… commença Harry.

\- Laisse tomber, une fois qu'elle a décidé un truc, elle est pire qu'un élan encastré dans une voiture, lui conseilla Drago. En moins poilu.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit sa mère. Considère ceci comme un enlèvement, mon cher Harry.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en le voyant aux prises avec une femme au foyer.

\- Heu, je crois que je suis en train de me faire kidnapper, exposa le petit brun.

\- Ah, bon. Tout va bien alors.

\- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Ron et de ses parents ?

\- Promis, mais tu viendras quand même nous voir hein !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se retourna pour récupérer sa valise et Narcissa en profita pour traîner les deux garçons à l'extérieur de la gare, où les attendaient une voiture et un chauffeur. Harry plaça sa valise dans un coin du coffre, puis se rendit compte que le chauffeur entassait les sacs de Drago sur le porte-bagage du toit. Effectivement, tout ne rentrerait pas dans l'habitacle…

* * *

La manoir Malefoy avait bien changé par rapport aux souvenirs nébuleux qu'Harry en gardait. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il avait un œil fermé par le sortilège d'Hermione et était relativement stressé, considérant qu'ils venaient d'être capturés tous les trois par les sbires de Voldemort. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'admirer la déco. Ceci dit, celle qu'il voyait là donnait une impression de chaleur et de propreté. Narcissa avait habilement remodelé son intérieur depuis l'incarcération de son mari.

Les murs sombres avaient été repeints en blanc cassé, les boiseries avaient été cirées, les tableaux restaurés, le plancher nettoyé…

Et ça sentait la Narcissa, ce qui n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- La nouvelle déco est splendide, Mada… Narcissa, complimenta Harry.

La mère de Drago rougit de plaisir et lui adressa un sourire flamboyant.

\- Au fait, je voudrais réitérer mes remerciements pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi l'année dernière, reprit le jeune homme. Ainsi que pour votre invitation.

\- C'était bien normal, après ce que cette famille a fait à cause des délires de ce vieux fou, rétorqua la blonde d'un ton désinvolte mais un peu sec. Quant à l'invitation… j'ai ouï dire que tu avais hérité de la demeure des Black et que tu ne vivais plus à ton ancien domicile, mais il m'était insupportable de t'imaginer dans cette obscure baraque jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- Bah, Harry pourra toujours la rénover, lâcha Drago, fataliste. Et s'il a besoin d'une personne de goût pour l'aider à choisir la couleur des murs…

\- … Je serais ravie d'être cette personne, plaisanta Narcissa, juste pour faire rager son fils. Vous devez être affamés après ce long voyage, et si nous passions à table ? Les elfes monteront vos bagages dans vos chambres pendant ce temps.

Le repas fut grandiose et rivalisait presque avec les festins de Poudlard. Il y avait même de la tarte à la mélasse, remarqua le petit brun avant de jeter un coup d'œil soupçonneux à Drago, qui haussa les épaules avec un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Narcissa était d'agréable compagnie et aurait pu former un duo comique avec son fils, tant ils étaient prompts à s'envoyer des répliques mordantes sans que cela dégénère en dispute. Harry passa donc son temps à étouffer un rire inconvenant en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Jusqu'à ce que Narcissa éclate d'un rire cristallin qui sembla donner le top départ pour une soirée rigolade.

Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la soirée et Harry apprit toutes les manœuvres malheureuses de Drago pour lui parler au cours de ces dernières années. Il n'en revint pas de tant de maladresse et en vint presque à plaindre le grand blond, qui boudait sur le bord de la table.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous confier tout ça, mère, grinça-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû, se moqua Narcissa avec une moue attendrie. Tu dois être le Serpentard le moins efficace de l'Histoire, mon chéri. Encore un peu de thé, Harry ?

\- Heu, non merci, j'ai l'estomac plein à craquer ! Ce repas était très bon et je me suis bien amusé, mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher, si vous permettez…

\- Bien entendu, il se fait tard après tout. Je t'ai fait préparer la chambre face à celle de Drago, il te la montrera. Drago, tu accompagnes Harry ?

\- Mouais, grommela le jeune homme, encore vexé. Bonne nuit, mère.

\- Bonne nuit les garçons !

Harry salua Narcissa en vitesse, car Drago le traînait déjà dans les étages pour le larguer devant une porte bleu clair qui révéla une chambre élégante flanquée d'une salle de bain et d'un boudoir. Il venait juste d'hériter d'une suite complète, youpie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa monta à l'étage de son fils et de son invité pour leur apporter leurs vêtements lavés et repassés de la veille. Ne voulant pas réveiller Harry, elle passa d'abord chez Drago, qu'elle trouva en sous-vêtements au bout de son lit.

\- He bien Drago, quelle tenue ! s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Heu, heu… je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, se justifia Drago, un peu rouge au niveau des pommettes.

\- N'importe quoi, rouspéta Narcissa en posant le tas de vêtements sur le bureau du grand blond avant de se diriger vers la penderie. Regarde, tu as des chemises, des pantalons, des boxers, bonjour Harry, des chaussettes, une douzaine de paires de chaussures…

Harry, qui portait uniquement son pantalon de pyjama (Drago lui avait volé le haut), rougit comme une brique mais admira le flegme sans faille de son hôtesse. Il n'était pas sûr de réagir aussi bien en trouvant un garçon dans le placard d'un de ses enfants.

\- C'est Drago qui m'a obligé, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Sale traître !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, je connais mon fils comme si je l'avais fait, temporisa la maîtresse de maison.

\- Hrm, bref. Mère, pouvez-vous nous laisser en privé, pour que nous puissions nous habiller convenablement ?

\- Mais certainement. Si vous vouliez partager la même chambre, il fallait le dire !

Harry prit une vague couleur mauve et déglutit de travers quand le regard de Narcissa tomba sur le lit défait de Drago. Le sommier s'était affaissé d'un côté et le pied du lit gisait, brisé, sur le sol.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce lit, bande de vandales ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

\- He bien, expliqua prudemment Drago, Harry a dit que je n'étais pas capable de toucher le plafond sans magie.

\- Et Drago n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de sauter sur son lit pour me prouver le contraire. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de le réparer, mais ce sera fait sans faute, poursuivit Harry en voyant les sourcils de Narcissa s'arquer dangereusement.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la chambre comme la misère sur le monde et Drago couina.

\- Mais… reprit Narcissa, vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote en fait ?

\- Mère, je vous jure sur mon honneur qu'aucune activité déplacée n'a brisé le pied du lit !

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ricana Narcissa d'un air entendu avant de faire un clin d'œil appuyé à un Harry très embarrassé.

\- Je…je… balbutia Harry. Heu… comme il a dit.

\- Bon, mettons que je vous crois. Réparez ça et venez manger, ordonna la mère de famille. Oh, et les garçons ?

\- M'dame, oui M'dame ?! firent-ils en chœur.

\- N'oubliez pas de vous habiller avant de descendre.

* * *

\- Ta mère est effrayante, commenta Harry d'un air absent après plusieurs semaines de cohabitation avec les Malefoy. Mais je l'aime bien. Je crois qu'il faut être flippante pour faire une bonne mère.

\- Voilà qui explique toute mon enfance, grommela Drago en étalant pour la cinquième fois de la journée de la crème solaire sur ses bras et son nez.

\- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle connaisse ma date de naissance !

\- Heu, mec, tu es une célébrité, ta date de naissance est, genre, dans tous les livres d'Histoire et sur les Chocogrenouilles, répliqua Blaise en envoyant la balle du côté d'Harry. Je t'ai dit que Drago faisait collection des cartes collector à ton effigie ?

Le métis se plia en deux pour esquiver le tube de crème solaire et réussit dans le même mouvement à empêcher la balle de toucher le sol. Ah, et, oui, Harry lui enseignait les bases du volleyball pendant que Drago se prélassait au soleil tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne bronzerait pas.

\- J'adore ce sport, déclara Blaise. Les moldus sont vraiment des génies dans certains domaines !

\- Pour un gars qui les prenait de haut, je te trouve bien admirateur, commenta Drago en tournant la page de son magazine. Oh, Harry, refais ce mouvement, c'était trop cool !

Blaise éclata de rire et profita de la diversion pour marquer un point. Harry tomba sur l'herbe et immédiatement, Drago releva les yeux pour vérifier que son physique n'était pas endommagé.

\- Bravo, Blaise, c'était une belle manœuvre, félicita Harry en se relevant pour essuyer le filet de sueur qui lui coulait le long du nez. Tu es sûr que tu ne joues pas, Drago ?

\- Quand tu te décideras enfin à placer ce filet dans la piscine, je jouerai, siffla Drago en marquant la page où se trouvait un manteau particulièrement cool. Au fait, Blaise, ça se passe comment le boulot ?

\- Oh, tranquille, j'embobine les clients comme je veux, ils sont trop naïfs. D'ailleurs j'ai passé les résultats de tes ASPIC au directeur de la banque, il a dit qu'il discuterait de ta candidature avec les autres.

\- Oh, merci Blaise.

\- Et toi Harry, tu en es où ?

-J'ai passé l'examen des Aurors, normalement j'aurai bientôt les résultats, répondit le petit brun en récupérant le ballon.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour refuser Harry Potter au Bureau des Aurors, déclara fièrement Drago en se redressant sur son transat.

\- J'ai voulu m'inscrire sous un faux nom, mais la réceptionniste m'a reconnu, s'attrista l'Elu. Je comptais leur expliquer après avoir réussi, de toute façon !

\- On ne leurre pas si facilement une rombière accro aux ragots, fit doctement Blaise. Hein Drago ?!

\- Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'énerva le grand blond. N'empêche, Harry, je persiste à croire que tu es maso, à vouloir devenir Auror. Leur vie est aussi dangereuse que ta scolarité.

\- He bien, au moins je suis habitué. Au fait, les Weasley m'ont invité à manger chez eux à la fin du mois d'août, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Blaise, ravi. Est-ce que Ginny y sera ?

\- Heu, oui…

\- Hmmm, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. Qu'y aura-t-il à manger ? demanda Drago, dédaigneux.

\- Un barbecue, si je ne m'abuse.

\- C'est bon je viens ! Je veux absolument allumer le feu moi-même. Et faire cuire les brochettes. Et préparer les sauces. Et les frites. Tu n'auras qu'à faire la salade, délégua Drago en désignant Blaise du revers de la main.

\- Si tu fais tout le travail de Mme Weasley, je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer, s'esclaffa Harry.

* * *

Profitons de ce dernier petit moment de détente pour quitter nos héros. C'est vrai quoi, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un barbecue de la vie active !

Ils étaient donc partis pour une vie longue, ponctuée de disputes tonitruantes à propos de cheveux dans la bonde de la baignoire et, somme toute, heureuse. C'est les voisins que je plains, en fait.

Bien entendu, cette vie n'allait pas être de tout repos, car après tout, les mages noirs naissent chaque jour et les braqueurs aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'un criminel quand on a combattu dans une guerre, vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et gagné (difficilement) le cœur de son pire ennemi ?

De la gnognotte, moijvouldis.

_FIN_

* * *

_Pfiouuuuu ! C'est fini !_

_La fin fut longue (mais en même temps, les chapitres rallongeaient de plus en plus, donc bon.) mais heureuse, je suis contente pour Drago :)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire jusqu'à la fin (je sais que ça coince auprès des mecs, mais bon, j'ai essayé de rendre la chose sympa à lire pour vous aussi) et que vous en garderez un bon souvenir !_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour la route, je les lirai (comme toujours) avec grand plaisir !_

_La bise, mes amis !_


	37. Bonus : Feuer Frei !

_Ce bonus m'est apparu en rêve, cette nuit, juste après avoir dit à ma sœur que non, je n'écrivais pas de suite à cette fanfiction. Comme quoi tout arrive, pas vrai ?_

_Enfin, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Bonus : Feuer Frei !**

Nous voilà plusieurs années après la mise en couple de notre héros préféré avec sa fouine préférée, alors que se prépare le plus grand événement de l'année à Poudlard.

Le spectacle de fin d'année.

Hé ouais, pour le coup, McGonagall s'était librement inspirée des traditions moldues pour pondre une activité interclasses qui mettrait à l'épreuve des capacités un peu moins… magiques chez les élèves : l'éloquence, l'écriture, la comédie, mais aussi la musique, la peinture et le chant. Les effets spéciaux les moins dangereux avaient été confiés à Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux©, à l'exception de la pyrotechnie, car la Directrice avait refusé tout net de faire entrer la moindre flammèche (excepté les habituelles bougies volantes) dans son événement scolaire. Surtout si lesdites flammèches étaient l'œuvre d'un Weasley très impliqué dans son travail.

Le thème du spectacle ? La vie de Harry Potter, le héros aux milles visages. Ne riez pas, c'était bel et bien le titre de la pièce.

Comme la politesse et la bienséance le lui dictaient, McGonagall avait invité son ancien élève à assister aux réjouissances, et le pauvre homme avait croulé sous la masse de fans venus lui demander un autographe. Son compagnon, Drago Malefoy, s'y était lui aussi rendu, et ce pour trois raisons bien légitimes.

D'une part, il était avec Harry et Harry était avec lui, donc pas question qu'il aille à une fiesta sans lui ! Surtout que l'invitation mentionnait un vin d'honneur et un buffet. Deuxièmement, la fille de Blaise et Ginny, Honoria, jouait un magyar à pointes sur scène, et comme il était son parrain, Drago ne pouvait décemment pas se faire porter pâle ce soir-là.

Enfin, il tenait d'une source fiable (lui-même) qu'Harry recevait une tonne de courrier de plein de femmes différentes chaque semaine. Il était à 94% sûr qu'elles viendraient en masse pour pouvoir l'observer "en vrai" et n'était pas disposé à les laisser faire sans réagir. Il en avait déjà mordu une, d'ailleurs.

Une fois la menace définitivement écartée, le blond grognon avait été se placer d'autorité à côté de son homme, à l'avant de la salle. Harry occupait la place d'honneur avec Ron et Hermione, dont les enfants participaient eux aussi au spectacle. Rose jouait les metteurs en scène tandis qu'Hugo incarnait un if très maladroit. Aaaah, les joies des spectacles d'élèves…

Avec eux étaient assis Narcissa et Lucius. La mère de Drago avait été intraitable. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de petits-enfants, hé bien elle irait soutenir ceux des autres, na ! Quant à Lucius, il avait droit à une sortie surveillée par mois pour bonne conduite, et le grand blond pouvait depuis son arrivée sentir le souffle d'un auror sur sa nuque. Glauque.

Enfin, les lumières baissèrent et le rideau se souleva, révélant une scène en bois poli couverte d'un faux trottoir et de faux réverbères allumés. Un gars de septième année particulièrement grand et vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs criardes fit son entrée et sortit un genre de briquet argenté, qu'il utilisa pour éteindre les lampadaires. Une musique féerique s'éleva dans les airs tandis qu'un banc de brouillard se déployait dans la salle. Le narrateur expliqua que Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard, venait d'arriver au 4, Privet Drive, et était chargé d'une importante mission : s'assurer que l'Elu rejoigne bien la famille de sa tante.

Drago pouffa. Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de stipuler que le gars en question était Dumbledore. La longue barbe blanche était assez parlante, non ? Sans parler du goût douteux de sa tenue. Il allait partager son trait d'esprit avec Harry, mais ce dernier, concentré sur le spectacle, l'ignora totalement. Drago se renfrogna et décida de bouder.

Un chat rayé de noir apparut sur scène et se changea en McGonagall, qui jouait manifestement son propre rôle. Elle discuta avec Dumbledore, puis un side-car en carton plume peint en noir se posa sur la scène avec à son bord un faux Hagrid tenant un faux bébé Harry en plastique. Le tableau s'acheva sur un "Bonne chance, Harry Potter", et Drago crut entendre Harry relâcher d'un coup le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans le vouloir.

* * *

La première partie de la soirée passa à toute vitesse, et Drago, ulcéré par l'interprétation de son double de quinze ans, s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis quand était-il aussi odieux avec Harry ? Non, ce mioche n'avait manifestement pas saisi toute la complexité de leur relation, et de toute façon, le faux Harry n'arrivait pas à la cheville du modèle d'origine.

Le premier acte s'acheva avec la fuite inespérée de Sirius Black et l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et les lumières se rallumèrent pour permettre aux spectateurs de se déplacer sans se péter la gueule.

\- Ce spectacle est naze ! déclara Drago, indigné. Non mais vous avez vu l'avorton qui joue mon rôle ? Même le gars qui joue papa est plus classe !

\- Je te remercie, gronda Lucius. Je trouve qu'il a un très bon mouvement de cape, digne de Severus. D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'était pas mal, je trouve.

Narcissa se bidonna et prit la parole :

\- Je pense que ce que Drago essaie de nous dire, c'est que cette pièce n'est pas assez romantique pour lui.

\- Tout à fait ! J'étais déjà amoureux de Harry en première année, et ça ne se voit absolument pas dans le jeu de cet acteur pourri !

\- Le fait est que c'est de cette façon que tu me parlais, intervint Harry. Ça se passait peut-être autrement dans ta tête, mais je t'assure que tu étais carrément insultant. En plus, c'est normal que le Drago sur scène soit un "avorton", vu que c'est une fille. Une fille qui chante bien.

Le Gallion mit un moment avant de tomber, mais la famille Malefoy ne fut pas déçue.

\- QUO-IIIIII ?! hurla Drago, qui n'avait rien remarqué, mis à part la voix un peu aiguë de son personnage. Une… FILLE ? Qui a fait le casting ? C'est ignoble ! Insultant ! Je vais aller leur dire deux mots !

D'un coup d'œil sombre, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'aller engueuler des gosses sur leurs choix artistiques n'était pas une option, aussi Drago décida-t-il de rester sage. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Harry lui fasse la tête pendant un mois, merci. A la place, il se rendit au petit coin pour évacuer à la fois sa frustration et son litre et demi d'eau de la journée.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa place, il aperçut, à l'arrière de la salle, là où les chaises libres se faisaient plus nombreuses, une tête rousse bien connue ainsi qu'un crâne sombre familier.

\- Blaise ? Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez au fond de la salle ? s'étonna Drago, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- He bien, une _certaine personne_ a pris un temps fou pour se préparer cet après-midi, expliqua Blaise.

\- Oh, j'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, ajouta Ginny en plissant les yeux en direction de son mari. On ne voit même pas ce qui se passe sur scène, à cause de toi !

\- Oh, mais tu ne rates rien, ce spectacle est nul à chier, intervint Drago, qui voulait être de nouveau au centre de l'attention. Figure-toi qu'ils ont donné mon rôle à une _fille_ !

\- Oui, bah, il ne faut pas être à deux centimètres des acteurs pour s'en rendre compte, t'as pas entendu les notes aiguës qu'elle nous a balancées ? ricana Blaise.

\- Je pensais que c'était un contre-ténor, se justifia Drago entre ses dents. Enfin, Ginny, si tu veux voir Honoria de plus près, je t'offre ma place avec grand plaisir, tant que tu vires les fangirls d'Harry pour moi.

\- Deal, acquiesça Ginny en abandonnant sa chaise avec un sale regard noir pour son mari. Amusez-vous bien entre mecs.

Drago n'attendit pas que la place refroidisse pour s'installer près de son meilleur ami.

\- Vivement que ça se termine, soupira-t-il, fatigué par le scénario, le casting et même les décors.

\- Bon, alors déjà, merci d'avoir fait fuir Ginny, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais, fit Blaise en sortant un sac à dos de sous sa chaise.

Interloqué, Drago vit son ami enlever des objets saugrenus du sac, puis soulever un plastique rempli de… paquets de chips. Il les étala sur ses genoux et sur ceux de Drago et en choisit un qu'il ouvrit sans plus attendre. Le blondinet hésita, puis haussa les épaules avant de piquer un paquet à son tour. Ça lui ferait passer le temps.

\- Goût… barbecue ? Comment les moldus font-ils pour mettre un barbecue dans un paquet de chips ?

\- Ce sont des génies, admit Blaise en portant une lamelle croquante et orange à sa bouche. Ah, tiens, ça recommence.

Les deux amis s'installèrent donc confortablement et assistèrent au début du deuxième acte tout en s'empiffrant de chips comme un geek avec son sandwich jambon-beurre. Ils ricanèrent en voyant le soi-disant Viktor Krum trébucher sur sa cape de Durmstrang et virent à peine une ombre pourvue de cheveux blonds se lever discrètement dans le noir pour rallier les toilettes.

Par contre, ils virent bien la même silhouette repasser à côté d'eux cinq minutes plus tard, puis hésiter à l'idée de retourner s'asseoir à l'avant en emmerdant tout le monde. C'est donc avec son sans-gêne légendaire que Luna Lovegood vint se planter à côté d'eux et se choisit un paquet de chips pour l'entamer sans complexe sous l'œil hagard des deux Serpentard.

\- Oh, salut, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux hommes, toujours choqués par l'outrecuidance de la marraine d'Honoria, se contentèrent d'acquiescer avec de grands yeux ronds. D'ailleurs, la petite fille venait juste d'entrer sur scène avec son magnifique costume de dragon tueur.

Blaise jeta un œil à l'avant de la salle, poussa un "Ouais, c'est ma fille !" strident, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Luna, pris d'un horrible pressentiment. Elle tenait un paquet de chips… d'un rouge morbide, réalisa-t-il après une minute d'angoisse assourdissante.

\- Heu, Luna, tu peux me rendre ce paquet touuuut douuuucement, s'il te plaît ?

Honoria, sur scène, cracha du feu, ou plutôt lança un long foulard orange sur "Harry", qui roula derrière une pierre en mousse pour lui échapper. Luna se tourna vers Blaise avec un sourire et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Non- ! s'écria Zabini, faisant sursauter les spectateurs autour de lui.

\- Mais bien s-, fit Luna, toujours très aimable.

Le souci, c'est qu'un véritable jet de flammes d'un orange pétant jaillit de sa bouche et arrosa les deux pauvres hommes ainsi qu'une bonne partie des autres rangées de chaises.

\- Au feu ! s'écria Drago d'une voix suraiguë en se jetant derrière une colonne pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se…? demanda Luna, provoquant un nouveau jet de feu qui incendia plusieurs bancs et l'immonde chapeau à fleurs d'une sorcière octogénaire.

Et là, d'un coup, ce fut la débandade. Le public se leva d'un bond et courut, paniqué, vers la sortie, tandis que McGonagall et les autres professeurs essayaient de juguler la foule.

Honoria, de son côté, parut ravie d'avoir mis le feu à la salle et se mit même à applaudir comme une petite folle.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce de crétin, de prendre des chips magiques pour une pièce de théâtre _scolaire_ ?! s'emporta Drago pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait les bouffer ! se défendit le métis avec véhémence tout en brandissant un bout de chaise détrempé en direction de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est pas pour des cacahuètes si McGo a fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de _vrai feu_ dans la pièce ! hurla Drago en fourrant une banderole à moitié brûlée dans son sac poubelle. Espèce de pyromane !

\- Je comptais les ouvrir dehors pendant le feu d'artifice ! rétorqua Blaise sur le même ton en s'emparant d'une raclette pour pousser de l'eau résiduelle vers un soupirail.

Drago posa son sac plein de déchets imbibés de l'eau qui avait servi à éteindre la Grande Salle et se dirigea droit vers son ami pour lui planter un index rageur dans la poitrine.

\- On ne mélange pas des chips magiques avec des chips moldus ! C'est dangereux ! vociféra-t-il, hors de lui. En plus, à cause de toi, le buffet a été bouffé par les flammes et Harry s'est barré en me laissant derrière ! Sans parler des verres de champagne qui ont _explosé_ ! Alors okay, ça a mis un terme à ce désastre dramatique, mais tu as foutu ma soirée en l'air !

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous engueuler et nettoyer cette salle, oui ou merde ? explosa McGonagall qui les surveillait, appuyée sur une colonne de pierre.

\- Mais Professeur, laissez-nous au moins utiliser la magie ! supplia Blaise, atterré par la grandeur de la salle.

\- Et laissez-moi partir, je suis innocent ! C'est un coup monté ! renchérit Drago, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son meilleur ami.

McGonagall choisit de ne pas répondre, mais son air meurtrier les fit déglutir bruyamment. Les deux amis choisirent sagement de se remettre au boulot, histoire d'avoir fini de nettoyer leur bordel avant le lendemain matin…

* * *

_Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait des rêves bizarres…_

_Review ? ^^_


End file.
